Chamber of Fate
by TwistedCrusader
Summary: He had once lived a boring life without any excitement. And now because of a accident his life has come to a end... Or has it. Watch as he travels through the land of a famous internet series with power from his favorite anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten chapter is now finished and uploaded I hope you enjoy it**

 **Chamber of Fate**

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Currently on a walkway there is young man lying on his side in a pool of his own blood next to a lamp post that is slightly dent.

He is about 19 years old. He has long black hair that slightly goes past his shoulders. Even though currently it's all over the place.

He is wearing a purple shirt with dark blue jeans with a black belt. Not too far from him is truck which has its front slightly warped from an impact. Everybody in a close proximity had begun to gather around him.

He starts to stir and open his eyes, revealing it to be dark blue.

Man's P.O.V

"Uuuugh. My head." I managed to whimper out. My vision is blurry. I could only see the blue sky. I tried to move but I can't feel anything except my left arm.

I try to raise my arm and look at it. I could barely move it. It was covered in blood and with each breath it became more difficult and painful to breath.

"What happened to me." I said in a low voice. I struggle to keep my consciousness I turn my head slowly to see a truck near me and people gathering around me. They seem to be shouting something but I can't hear anything at all.

Then I remembered all of it. I was on my way back to my apartment when all of a suddenly an out of control truck came out of nowhere and everything went dark.

"So I'm dying. Is this what dying feels like?" Everything was peaceful. I wasn't afraid or anything like that.

I didn't have any friends or family in the first place and my life wasn't that exciting either. So that's why I probably wasn't afraid.

Finally I could feel my conscious leaving me."Well I guess this is it." I thought as darkness overtook me.

* * *

 **Unkown place & Time**

I open my eyes, this time I could feel my body and a major headache as well. "Uuughh my head." I held my head with my both hands.

"Is this the afterlife?" I questioned myself, looking around to see anything helpful. It's completely black. "I have to say it's a lot more darker that I thought," I start to walk forward with no idea where to go.

After a while I see light ahead of me. I place my hand above my eyes. "What is that. Maybe I can find some answers about my whereabouts." I start to run towards the light.

The closer I got to the light the more my surroundings start to take shape. "What in a..." I slow down to look at my surroundings.

I'm standing in some sort of hallway which seems to be made of big grey stones and they were divided by yellow pillars

My surroundings started to look like a hallway in some sort of ancient ruin. I then start to run towards the light again.

When I reached it. I am greeted by a gigantic hall that has multiple doors. So many that I simply couldn't count them all.

I then noticed a stand that has tablet on top of it which has some writing on it. I walked to it and started reading it.

 _Welcome to the Chamber of_ _F_ _ate. A_ _p_ _lace where those who have died while wanting to have lived more of an exciting li_ _f_ _e come to._

I stopped reading and look at the doors. "So that is what this place is." I then rub my chin. "Well let's see what this place is about." I continue reading the tablet.

 _In the_ _C_ _hamber of_ _F_ _ate those who wanted to live_ _a_ _more exciting li_ _fe_ _can chose to do so._

 _The_ _Chamber of_ _F_ _ate is_ _separated_ _by two halls. You're currently in_ _the_ _first hall. Both_ _halls_ _are_ _completely_ _identical. The_ _o_ _nly difference is where the doors lead to._

 _In the first hall the_ _doors_ _lead to room's_ _which_ _have_ _different_ _powers_ _, ability_ _'_ _s and_ _weapons_ _from_ _different_ _world_ _'_ _s._

 _Each room also has another door that leads to the second hall._ _Which_ _also has many rooms._

 _In this hall, each door_ _leads_ _to another world and this hall is where_ _your_ _new adventure shall begin. Just choose the door and let_ _your_ _new adventure begin._

Once I had finished reading the tablet. I walked in front of one of the doors. "Weapon's and powers from different world's? So how in the world am I supposed to know what lies behind each door?"

Each door is made of wood with golden handles. I observe the door trying to find a way to tell what kind a power's lies behind each door.

"Hmm." My eyes are drawn to above the door where there is silver metal plate that has text on it. " Is that...?" I wondered as I read what's written on the plate.

"N..a..r..u..t..o." After I had read the tablet I blinked my eyes a few times before I rub my eyes and look again to make sure I didn't miss read it.

"Naruto." I read out loud. "Okay so I didn't miss read it. It really is written there." Naruto, one of the most popular anime series of all time.

I quickly check a few other door's to look at what's written on them. " There's not just Naruto, but also a few other famous anime's are written on them."

Dragon ball, Bleach, FairyTail along with those famous series, there are also many not so well known series outside of Japan.

Not all of them are anime's though. There are also cartoon series like Avatar the Last Airbender and some internet series like RWBY.

"I see. So behind each door there is power and weapons from that world which is written above the door." I rubbed my chin as I looked at the doors front of me.

"In that case I know exactly what power and weapon I want." I start to walk further down looking directly at the plate's above the doors looking for the right door.

"Heh, found it." I stop in front of a door that has the following name written on its plate. "One piece. " I read, and open door to step inside.

The moment I stepped inside the room, the door disappears behind me. "Okay. I guess once you enter inside one of the rooms you can no longer return back to the first chamber."

Inside the room are several tables and weapon racks. On the tables there are oddly shaped fruits. Those who are acquainted with the series would know them as devil fruits

Each fruit is placed in a wooden box with there lid's open with a piece of paper front of each one. Probably the label of the specific fruit's name.

I walk deeper into the room looking through the fruit's until I see something from the corner of my eye that catches my attention.

Right there on the wall is one of the most beautiful sword's that I have ever seen. It is about 7 feet tall.

Its cross guard is highly oriental and its bars that are between the hilt are much longer than regular.

The blade is pitch black with a very strong sheen and its shape is a long single edge with a slight curve at the end. Overall it looked like giant cross.

On the side of the blade's dull edge. There is bronze tablet that has the following words "Kokutou Yoru. Famous sword in a world of One piece wielded by the world's mightiest swordsman Dracule Mihawk a.k.a Hawk eyes."

After I had done admiring it I turned around starting to go through the devil fruits. "Let's see which one should I take." I walk through tables looking through them.

I picked up one of them which is shaped like a pear which is grey in color and it has swirl like patterns on it.

"Ito ito no mi devil fruit that belong to Donquixote Doflamingo. a.k.a Heavenly Demon." I look at the fruit for a while before placing it back down.

While I admit this fruit is amazing. Having the ability where you can freely manipulate strings to fly by attaching them to clouds or control other people with string.

"Unfortunately this power is not my style. Since I'm not much of a puppet master." I start to look for other fruits.

Then I walk past a really uniquely shaped fruit. "This is..?" I pick up the fruit. It is a white ball like fruit that has one big swirl in middle of it.

It also has four smaller ball like parts with similar swirl attached below it making it resemble a paw. "This fruit, could it be?"

I turn my attention to the paper with the name on it to see the fruit's name even though I already have suspicion which fruit this is.

Nikyu nikyu no mi is written on it. "I knew it." I say as I turn my gaze back to the fruit.

Nikyu nikyu no mi fruit that turns its eater into a paw human basically who ever eats it will gain paws on there hands.

It may sound like a useless power but it is anything but useless. It belongs to a man named Bartholomew Kuma a.k.a Tyrant.

Those paws that this fruit gives lets you have the ability to repel anything including air, bullets, physical attacks and much more.

"I think I will place this in consideration." I place the fruit back and continue my search for more possibilities.

 **Time-skip 2 Hours**

After 2 hours I had narrowed it down to 3 fruits and amongst them I'm trying to choose one to take.

I'm sitting cross legged on the floor with my arms crossed in front of my chest with three boxes laid out in front of me.

"Hmm this is really difficult." I mutter to myself. Then I reached out with my right towards the fruit that's on the left.

"I manage to narrow it down to these three. But choosing which one of the three is so haaard." I let out loud sigh.

The fruit that I am currently holding is a yellow fruit which is made of components shaped like sideways cubes that have swirl patterns on them.

The pika pika no mi fruit that belongs to Borsalino marine admiral a.k.a Kizaru. This fruit allows whoever eats it to conjure, control and turn their entire body into light.

Basically he turns into a light human. I place the fruit back to its box which is located on the far left. I then turn towards fruit on the middle.

"Nikyu nikyu no mi while its ability to repel anything would be handy, I'm not sure how I would feel about having paws." I wonder while scratching the back of my head.

Then I turn to the last fruit. It is a purple round fruit that's made of teardrop shaped components which have familiar swirls on them.

On top of the fruit are green leaves coming out giving the fruit appearances similar to pineapple.

"Yami yami no mi holder of this fruit is man named Marshall D Teach a.k.a Blackbeard."

This fruit is the same type as the Pika pika no mi but this one is unique from the rest of the logia-type fruits.

This fruit turns its user into a darkness human. "Darkness may have many definitions. But this fruits definition of it is similar to a blackhole.

Infinite gravity that even light cannot escape. Also usually logia-type devil fruit users would be able to dodge attacks by turning their bodies into their specific element.

But with this fruit you cannot avoid them because darkness pulls everything towards it. As a result this fruits user feels pain several time more than a normal human.

Though, in exchange for that disadvantage the fruits eater has the ability to cancel out powers of other devil fruit users by physical contact.

In other words as long as the yami yami no mi user is in direct contact with devil fruit users they cannot use their abilities.

I place the fruit back to the box and then start to rub my temple with one finger while having my eyes closed. I then opened my eyes and looked directly at the ceiling.

"Let's see, of all of these fruits only one of them doesn't have any long range attacks and that would be Yami yami no mi." I mutter to myself

"Nikyu nikyu no mi can launch paw shaped shockwaves by repelling air and the Pika pika no mi allows user to fire lasers."

I wonder as I lean on to my knees."Yami yami no mi on the other hand can pull enemies to you allowing a close range attack."

"But aren't I going to choose a weapon for myself. Considering that five years ago I studied kendo. Even though I only studied for a year." My gaze turns to the middle fruit.

"I guess that pretty much removes Nikyu nikyu no mi out of the picture. Those paws would make holding a blade quite uncomfortable."

I close the lid of the box and place it away. "Now then only two left." My eyes then turn towards pika pika no mi. "If I recall correctly Kizaru could create a blade of light."

I then rub my eyes with my right hand. "That would mean taking a sword would be pointless wouldn't it." I then turn towards the last fruit.

"When I take that into consideration this fruit would be most well suited for sword users considering that with it, I can use **Kurozu** to pull others close."

I closed the pika pika no mi's box and stand up. Then I reached down and picked up both the pika pika no mi and the nikyu nikyu no mi boxes from the ground and return them back where I took them.

Once I return back to the yami yami no mi I picked up the box. "Well I guess that settles that." I closed the box and held it between my armpit.

"Alright then." I started to look around. "Next up is the sword. Good thing I already decided which one to take while I was browsing around."

I then walked towards the direction where the entrance used to be. "I think I saw it close to Mihawk's Yoru." I start to walk towards the place where the door I used, to arrive, was.

My eyes drift towards the box I'm holding. "Most people would have most likely chosen the Gomu gomu no mi." A small smile appears on my face as I thought of it.

Gomu gomu no mi belongs to the legendary One piece anime protagonist Monkey D. Luffy. That fruit makes whoever eats it turn into a rubber human.

Meaning that he is completely immune to bullet fire and blunt attacks and he can obviously make any part of his body stretch.

I reached the Yoru's wall stand and walked left of the weapon, towards the table that has rack which has a sheathed katana on it.

The katana's sheath is black, decorated with dark red circles which are split into even thirds. I placed the box on top of the table and reached out to the sword.

I take the blade from the rack and draw it from its sheath. The blade is black with a distinct red hamon with a appearance of a saw.

Its handguard has flower like edges and the hilt has black silk wrapped around it and at the end of it is a golden cap.

The Shusui, katana that legendary samurai Ryuma used to slay a dragon. And is currently used by Luffy's first mate Roronoa Zoro.

I resheathed the shusui and took the box back between my armpit while holding Shusui in my right hand.

'Now then, where is the last one power that I want.' thinking to myself. I looked around before I see something on a table that is located next to an identical door that has roman two carved into it.

I walked to the table and took a look at it. On it is three books. On one metal plate that's on the wall read's Haki.

"Well that was easy to find." I shrugged then taking a closer look at the books, they worn and were old looking books with brown covers that seemed to have aged through time.

The book on the right has the word "Kenbunshoku" written on it. On the left one is "Busoshoku" and on middle on is "Haoshoku".

"These books, I've seen something similar before while I was looking through the different devil fruits" I look at the books before I place the box on the table and place shusui leaning on the table.

I pick up one that has word "Busoshoku" written on it. "Those other books that I found had words like "Black leg" and "Rokushiki" written on them."

Rokushiki is a martial art popular among navy involving six techniques called. Kami-e, Shigan, Tekkai, Soru, Rankyaku and Geppo.

Also if someone has completely mastered all of the six techniques they can access to a hidden seventh skill called Rokuogan which surpasses any of the other skills.

"I guess that these books are like skill books that are learned by opening them which then disappear. Either that or an actual manual."

I then lower the book. "I really hope it's not the latter." I then widen my eyes when I realise something.

I turn my eyes towards Shusui. "When I walked through this room I saw many similar books that had names of many fighting styles." I then narrow my eyes.

"But there wasn't a single book about wielding any kind of weapon style, Why?" I place the book I'm holding back on top of the table.

"Strange." I held my chin in thought. I then turn towards a different area of the room. "Well leaving that aside for now. I just remembered something."

I walk off to a table and pick up a book with word "Rokushiki" written on it. "I almost forget about this. Some of these techniques could come in handy."

While I head back towards the exit I look around for any books that could have been about sword wielding but I didn't see anything.

"That's so weird, how do they expect people to learn how to wield the weapon they chose if they don't know how." I scratch my head.

I then let out a sigh as I arrive to the exit. "Well I guess that they have something to fix that." I turn towards to the table and open the box "I hope."

I muttered to myself as I put the Rokushiki book in the box followed by kenbunshoku and Busoshoku books. I then close the box.

Then I take Shusui and put the box between my armpit again and head straight to the exit. I open the door with my leg and step outside.

The other side of the door is truly an identical hall of the first one. I look at the doors. After that I lay down all my things and sit down on crossed legged position and my arms crossed front of my chest.

"Okay so which world should I choose. I obviously can't go to the One piece world because the fruit and weapon I picked already exists there." I thought to myself.

I then stood up leaving my stuff behind. I start going through doors. "Let's see which world should I go to. Obviously some where which is full of adventure."

I stopped in front of a door. "Dragon ball huh..." I then wave my hand. "Yeah no, experiencing death once is enough for me." I start walking towards the next door.

"I don't wanna die again only to be brought back to life and die again at some point." I then stopped and looked down on the floor.

"The place I would like to go to is a world where I could survive but I would still be able to have excitement in my life." Turning towards the next door.

"Fairy Tail. Hmmm, yeah while this world would meet the requirements I don't really find this world interesting enough for me." Continuing to the next door.

"Naruto." I only looked at the door briefly before I continue towards the next door.

I have nothing against the world itself but I simply cannot stand Naruto's nature, not to mention after his fight with Sasuke at the Final Valley, the story line started to go downhill and I stopped watching it entirely.

Let see now "Bleach huh. This world isn't so bad." I let out a deep sigh. "If you ignore the fact that majority of the main cast is full of emo's."

"I mean whenever they encounter and lose to a powerful enemy they just whine about it instead of doing something about it until someone beats some sense into them."

I continue towards the next door. "One piece yeah I already counted this one out." I sigh, and turn around heading back towards my things.

"There truly are many choices that I could go to so many which I already know what's going to happen." Then it hits me and I snap my fingers.

I grabbed all of my things from the ground and start going through doors. "There is one series which isn't finished completely and it meets the requirements."

I go through nameplates of the doors looking for the right one. "Found it." I grin as I locate the right door.

"RWBY this world is perfect for me. Not only should I be able to be strong enough to survive, I can also have a life full of excitement not only because of what's going to happen in there but because I don't know how it ends."

I let out a smirk. "Well then let my new life begin." I open the door with my right hand in which I'm holding Shusui.

I cover my eyes because of bright light coming behind the door. "You know from all the fanfics I have read. This would lead to the protagonist in middle of the air falling down towards the ground."

I think for a while. "Nah I doubt that's going to happen." I shake the thought off and take my first step other side of the door with my right leg.

I felt rock hard ground beneath my foot. "Phew looks like I don't have a surprise fall coming."Then I step with my left leg further.

I then have a strange sensation of my foot hitting nothing and my body falling forward. I open my eyes to see a forest below me.

The door lead me directly top of a cliff and when I took my second step I fell down. "Dammit all!" I shout as I hit a few branches and bush and everything went black.

* * *

 **To Be Continue** **d** **.**

 **Hisagifan has my gratitude for helping me out with the grammar.**

 **Kurozu=Black vortex**

 **Kokutou yoru= Black blade night**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter** **actually turned a bit longer than I expected. I hope that isn't too difficult to read because of its length. I'm really proud of this chapter. Of course some grammar and spelling error are there that I didn't find. Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 02**

 **Random Forest in Mistral**

Nornal P.o.v

Currently on top of a bush man is lying out cold after stepping accidentally off a cliff and falling down. On his right side is fallen wooden box and katana on his left.

Once again he starts to come to. "ohhh. Okay this constant getting knocked out thing is really starting to get old." He states sternly and extremly angry tone.

While holding his head. He crawls out of the bush and takes the box and Shusui from the ground and lays them front of him and sits down and shakes his head.

He then takes deep breath and then exhale's . "Alright then lets see where am I?" He wonder's as he look's around.

He is completly surrounded by tree's and behind him is the cliff that he fell down from. "Some sort of forest huh." He then reaches out to Shusui with his left hand and takes it.

"Considering what this world this is I hope that there aren't any grimm around." He looks at the Shusui.

"Because I have no way of defending myself since I can't use a blade.." He then lets out a deep sigh.

"I doubt that I can take down a grimm with skills I learned 6 years ago." He then starts to rub his chin.

He then sighs and leans backwards and let's out sigh. "I really should have thought about this before leaving." He closes his eyes and begins to think.

" **Grrrr.** " His eyes then shot wide open when he heard a low growl and rustling from the wood's. "That didn't sound promising."

He quickly stand up and holds Shusui on his side. Then a several red gloving eyes started to appear all around. "Oh boy." He brings his righ hand to Shusuis hilt.

Out of the woods comes out of creature that resemblance a wolf with black fur. It has bone mask on it's face that has red line's on it.

It also has bone like spikes growing certain parts of it's body. Soon more of them comes out. "Great beowulfs. Well at least there aren't any Ursas here."

Then the first beowulf lunged at him but he managed barely roll a side and dodge grimm's attack.

"Okay this adventure sure was short one. Well if I'm going to die.. AGAIN! Might as well go down fighting."

Beowulf charges at him again along with two others charging at him from behind.

He grips Shusuis hilt and draws it. Moment Shusui is completely out of it's scabbard. White gloving aura surround's it which then quickly spread and surrounds him.

"What in a..." He gasped at shock. Beowulfs were all ready upon him. Just when they were about strike.

In that instant they were blown away by a powerful wind. Beowulfs flew upwards like they were caught in a tornado.

Dust that was blown into air calms down He is standing sideways with his leg's slightly widen apart and arms spread wide.

He only stares at the ground with wide eyes with sweat falling down to the ground. Three grimm that had been send flying crashed back to the ground head first.

With a loud cracking noise of there necks breaking. He straightens up and looks at Shusui. "What was that!?" He asks himself.

Rest of the grimm start to be more wary of there prey and started to circle around him. After in a instant tree of them had been taken out.

"There is no doubt about it. That was **tatsumaki**." Technique that belongs to Shusuis previous owner." How did I.."

Before he could get the grasp what just happened one of the beowulfs from his right charges with a roar.

He tightens his grip on Shusui and takes places his right leg slightly towards the grimm and holds the blade sideways.

With quick slash grimms right arm flys into a air and grimm falling down to the direction of the right after loosing its balance.

Rest of the Beowulf roar and charges at him. He takes up his stance. "I have no time to think whats happening. I have to get out of this situation first."

He lungs at first beowulf. He swings his blade faster than beowulf could swings his arm and decapitated it. He then spins around disapearing grimm and head towards next.

Grimm swings his hand at him. He avoids it barely by jumping back. He then takes steps forward swings his blade vertically cutting it in half.

"I need to get to the rest of my things. His attention turns to the box containing tree books and yami yami no mi.

He makes a run towards the box but he realizes shadow behind him and quickly rolls aside with few strands of hair flying off.

He turns towards grimm that attacked him it turned out to be same one that he cut off the arm. "This one seems extremely agitated."

He then looks behind him to find other beowulfs. He then takes his stance. " **Ittoryu...** " He mutters as he lowers his stance and holds his blade horizontaly.

Beowulfs behind him attacks him. " **Tatsumaki!** " He yells as he swings Shusui horizontally. Creating a powerful wind like before sending grimm flying.

He then dashes forward towards grimm between him and the box. Grimm roars as it repairs to swing its remaining left arm.

" **Ittoryu..** " He raises Shusui above his head. " **Baki!** " He shouts as he brings Shusui down with force. Slicing it in half.

I run towards box and grabs it. I look back as more beowulfs appears from the wood's. "Time for me to get out of here." He started running inside the forest.

 **End of the forest**

Man's P.o.v

I stopped running to take breather. Then I look behind me. "It seems that I lost them." Once my breath calms down I resheat Shusui.

Then I sit down under a tree. I raise Shusui horizontally front of me and look at it. "But I quess one of my questions have been answered."

"weapons don't have any skill books because weapons themselves work as skill books."I lay Shusui down right next to me.

"Most likely each weapon contains skills from there previous owners and weapon is drawn all that knowledge is transferred to the user." I then take a box and open it.

"First I learn Rokushiki." I take correct book from the box. I take a deep breath. "Alright then here goes." I open the book.

In that moment books starts to glow just like Shusui did when I drew it. White aura surrounds me. Once the glow is gone Book has disapeard.

I stand up and looks at my hand's. "I can feel it just like with Shusui. Knowledge how to use and perform them." I then turn around.

"Let see know." I takes step forward while pulling my right arm back with only one finger out. " **Shigan!** "

I strikes the tree with my finger with great speed making it sink to the tree. "Amazing." I look at the hole in a tree and his finger.

I then notices that my hand is shaking. With my left arm I take hold of It. I lay my arm down hanging next to me while still holding it.

"It seems that that book increases my body strength to a level to be able to perform the techniques but not enough to use them in succession."

I walk to my stuff. "Reason I could only use Shigan ones is probaly because I'am not excatly in 100 % right now after that battle with the grimm."

This time I pick up both kenbonshoku and busoshoku books. "Well then lets get all of this out of the way."

Soon I had read both of the books. "That's about that. Time for the final test and most difficult."I then turn towards open box which has yami yami no mi in it.

I walk to the fruit and pick it up. "If there is one thing I learned about devil fruits taste from the show its that they taste extremely bad."

I take a deep breath. "Okay better make sure leave nothing left of the fruit so there aren't any evidence left of its existence." My eyes then turn towards the sky.

"Okay so there would be one evidence. The power itself when I have it. But that's beside the point."My eyes then are directed to the fruit.

"Okay here it goes." I take a deep breath and chomps at the fruit." ChoughChough! Yuck." I fall down to my knees.

Taste of the fruit is so indescribable that it literally sends shivers down my spine. "I... have... to... eat... whole... fruit." Swallow the piece and take another bite.

Only my voice of disgust could be heard around the forest as I **literally** almost choke to the fruits bad taste.

Once fruit was completely consumed I was lying on the ground sweating. "That was most horrible experience I never had. Thank goodness I don't have to eat any more of those."

I then move into a sitting position and look at my hand. "I don't feel any different." I then narrow my eyes. "I wonder how this power works."

I close my eyes and try to focus on my arm. I open my eyes to look at my arm and after a second. It starts to turn into a black mist kind of substance.

I give small smile. I put my arm into a fist and mist disappears. "Turning it on and off seems to be easy. But controlling it seems to need work."

I then take box and close the lit. "Alright then I think I keep this. You never know when you would need box to contain things."

I take Shusui from the ground. "Okay then let see. First thing I need to figure out is which one of the four kingdoms am I.

"Hmm. Considering that Vacuo is mostly dessert and Atlas is mostly arctic. This is definitely either Vale or Mistral." I tilt my head.

"Well in order figure out which I should find a nearby town." I look around me. Since I see nothing close to a town near me.

I close my eyes trying to locate civilization with use of my kenbonshoku no haki. I then open my eyes. " No good. Reach of my haki isn't big enough to find anything."

I then let out deep sigh. "Well my only choice now is to pick up a random direction and hope that a town comes along." I then turn to the forest.

"Better go to opposite direction of the forest I don't want to run into that pack again." So I walked off in search of the civilization.

 **Two days later**

After a week of travel with eating nothing. I finally reached a town. "Finally.. Civilization." My stomach grumbles "So hungry."

I look at the sign that is outside of the town. "Wind path huh." I start to rub my chin. "If my memory serves me isn't Wind path that one down thats willed with criminals."

I continue walking towards city. "I guess that means that I'm in a Mistral." When I'm walking to the entry I see bunch of people.

From there clothing. I would say there are some sort of gang. Closer I got. They start to gather together.

I stop front of them. "Is there something I can help you with?" I asked with polite tone.

Man with black sleeveless shirt and light blue jean shorts and brown sneakers walks forward. He has so short hair that he is almost bald.

"Yeah kid this here is a toll road you see. In order get past us you have to pay us." man states while holding his hand out like expecting me give him lien.

Lien is name of the currency used in this world. I look at the person front of me and then looked at the others. They had cocky grins plastered on there faces.

"So did you people want me pay lien. how much exactly?" I asked while crossing my arms.

Man front of me places his free fist to his hip. "About 5000 lien should do. Now enough chatter and hand it over!"

Man sounded annoyed so I decided not to ask my final question and see the answer myself. I move my hands to my side.

"Well then its time to get down to business then." I says as little bit of black mist starts coming out of my palm.

Man and his gang look confused before they both take step back as my body turns into a black mist.

"Oy boss whats happening." one of the male members who has black mohawk hair and red sleeveless shirt and black jeans.

"How should I know?!" Boss shouts. My mouth turns into a wicked grin. "Whats happening you say. It's called robbed turning into a robber."

Gang members looks turned into one of fear as black mist erupted and only there screams were heard which quickly disappeared.

Not to long after I walk away while counting lien in my hand. "well it seems that there little robber thing really paid off."

I turn to look back where gang members are either unconscious or trembling in utter terror and all of them greatly injured.

"Hey now there is no need to be so afraid. You're still alive." I turn back and walk inside the town looking for the place to eat with my newly earned lien.

"Okay let's see now." I look around buildings looking for food place. "maybe I should look for a inn to stay for a night. That way I would kill two birds with one stone."

I walk to man who is nearest of me. "Excuse me." I get man attention. He is white haired man dressed in white jacket and red shirt and blue jeans.

But his most noticeable trait is white wolf ears. He is a faunus. Like human with animal traits. They are pretty much discriminated by humans because of that.

"Yes do you need something?" He asks. "I like to know where is the closest and cheapest inn is?" I ask politely.

"Nearest inn is in that direction. Just walk to the end of the street and turn right you can't miss it." Man says while pointing to the end of the street.

I look at the direction his pointing turn back to him and turn to him and give small bow. "Thank you for your help."

I thank the man and start walking direction he pointed me at. I reached the stone walled inn and look at the building and steps inside.

"Welcome." Man behind the counter says moment I step inside. This place is quite dusty. "I like to rent a room." walk to the counter and place my righ arm on the tabel.

"Right then. That would be 100 lien and if you would like to have a meal with that would be 10 more." Man says while pulling book behind the counter.

"Okay I take it with meal thanks." I pull out a 110 lien and place it on the counter. Man takes it and opens the book and gives me a pen.

"Would you write down your name please." I take the pen and turn the book towards me and write down my name.

"Grey.. Alvey." I write down and push book back. You know now that I think of it in this world people name their children after colors.

"Quite funny that my name is also a color." I mutter to myself while man looks at the book and closes it and takes out a key with a number 20 on it.

"Welcome to our inn mr. Alvey. Your room is number 20 in the first floor. Your meal will be brought to your room." I take the key as man gives a small bow.

Once I have reached my room I look around. It is small room with single bed and night stand with a lamb on top of is also table front of a one window.

There is even cracks on the walls "This is actually better than I expected considering how much it costed." I walk to the bed and sit on it.

"I guess my next move is to decide where to go and what to do now." I lie down on the bed while crossing my legs and placing my hands behind my head.

"In order to have exciting life here. I suppose to go there where the adventure happens. That would be Beacon Academy." My eyes narrow a little.

But there is only one problem. Since I have no idea what year did those events happen. " Hmmm." I return to sitting position.

"I think there is a away." Just then some one knocked the door. "Mr. Alvey I have come to deliver you your meal." Voice came behind door.

I stand up and walk to the door and open it. "Thank you for your trouble." I take the tray from a man and give him some lien for a tip.

I closed the door and walked to the table and placed the tray top of it. "I remove iron bowl top of the dish. "Bacon and eggs." I pull chair out and sit down.

I take knife and fork that are on the tray and start eating. Once I have finished the food I place knife and fork back to the tray and take napkin and clean my mouth.

"Well then now that I have eaten. What was I thinking again?" I stand up and walk to the bed to lie down on it again.

"Oh yeah. In Mistral there is supposed to be some sort of tournament which one of the student's Pyrrha Nikos is 4 time champion." I rub my chin.

"She is very well known. So if I ask about her then depending on if she is champion of that tournament and how many times she is won it I can tell when that year of beacon starts."

I look outside the window and see that sun is setting. "Well ques I can do that tomorrow." I stand up and prepare for sleep by taking everything expect boxers off.

 **Morning**

Normal P.o.v

Grey opens his eyes standing up and letting out a yawn. "Ahhh did I slept great." He stands up and looks around. "Is there bathroom here."

He looks around the room until he notices a door behind the entrance. He stand up and walks to it and opens it.

Behind the door is bathroom. "So there it is." After he had taken a shower and but his clothes back on and head back down stairs.

He goes to counter and gives keys to his rooms back. "I hope you enjoyed your night sir." Man says as he places the keys back behind the counter.

Grey nods. "Yeah I did thanks. By the way there is something I like to ask?" He asked while leaning on the counter.

Man turns to me. "Yes what is it you liked to know?" He scratches back of his head while before asking. " Do you happen to know anything about Pyrrha Nikos?"

Man places his hand top of the table and looks at the ceiling. "Pyrrha Nikos do you mean 3 times victor of the Mistral Regional Tournament." Man asks.

Grey crosses his arms and looks at the ground while thinking. "So events of the series will takes place year from now."

He then turn back to the man. "Yeah that one." Grey says while Man turns to him. "Well she is currently studying at Sanctum academy as top of her class."

Grey places side of his hand on his chin. "I already no all of that. I want to know something else." He thought in his mind.

"Okay do you happen to know when would Mistral Regional Tournament would be held." Grey asks.

"That would be 36 days from now." Man answers. "In other words one month and 5 days from now. How long would it take to go to Mistral from here?"

Man looks confused. Grey sighs. "I talking about the City of mistral." Man lets out. "Oooooh. Okay" From the correction.

"It would be about half a week with a bullhead and three weeks walking." Grey nods. "Okay and would there be a any airports in this city?"

Man only shakes his head. "I'm afraid not sir." Grey then turns around. "Okay sorry for the trouble."

He starts walk to the exit. Just when he grasp the handle he turns around. "By the way where is goods store here?"

Once he had gotten to the goods store he had bought a map, compass, food supplies and a green backpack.

He also bought some new clothes. He is now dressed in a blue jean jacket, red v-neck shirt, light brown shorts with swirl design and black white sneakers.

He also has black rocker gloves with grey pads. He had Shusui strapped between his brown belt.

He is looking at the map and heading outside of the Wind path. He then hears foot steps gathering around him. "What is it now." He looks up from the map.

Front of him is man who he had met when he entered the city and his goons were all around him. "Oh its you. Can I help you?" Grey fold the map and puts it in his pocket.

"You should know brat! Yesterday you took something from us and we are here to get it back!" Hooligan boss points his finger at Grey.

Grey lets out a sigh. "Do you really believe you can beat me even with your reinforcements especially when you are banged up like that?"

Grey asks. Cocky grin appears on hooligan leaders face. "Who ever said that we would be your opponents." He declares and gang members move a side.

Man approaches behind him in his early 30. "That guy.." Grey narrows his eyes while thinking. Man approaches. "He has power in his presence."

He finishes his thoughts as he prepares himself for a fight. Man is wearing a white shirt and green sleeveless vest and brown trousers and red sneakers. His hair is a brown and spiked upwards

On his wrists is a black wristbands and on his back is a naginata. "So your that teenager who stole lien from these people." Man says while crossing his arms.

"One and the same. Now who might you be?" Grey asks and moves his left hand to Shusuis scabbard. While man front of him grasp naginata on his back with his left hand.

"My name is Basil Alan. I'm a hunter." Man now named Basil introduces himself as he draws his mechanical naginata from his back.

Naginata is deep red with below the blade is a hole and in middle of the staff is trigger at the end of it. Above the blade is a up pointing spike.

"So its a naginata and some sort of gun. That spike above the blade is probably used to aim." Grey thought as he removed his right hand from Shusui.

"This is perfect opportunity. Yesterday I couldn't test my rokushiki techniques because I wasn't at full strength. Now I can really test my limits."

He though as he tilted his head. His right arm turned into a fist with only his trigger finger out.

"Well my name is Grey Alvey. Since your a hunter I'm gonna guess that these guys hired you to teach me lesson along those lines?"Grey asks.

"Yes indeed its nothing personal just a job." Basil says as he shrugs. Grey's eyes narrow. "He is going to shoot me without a warning." He thought.

Just then Basil pointed his naginata at him and pulled the trigger red glowing bullet shot forward. Grey side stepped the bullet easily.

He then leaned forward and crouch's a little and mutters. " **Soru.** " He momentarily disappears and re-appears front of Basil with his right hand drawn back.

" **Shigan.** " Basil didn't have time to react as Grey's finger hit his left shoulder. His eyes widen as his send flying back with his legs almost touching the ground.

He manages to keep himself from falling down and holds his shoulder with his free hand. "Guuh. Well now. It seems that you indeed have some power."

Basil grins from the pain. "Man that was powerful strike." Was going through his head. Grey looks at his finger.

"Hmm normally if shigan had hit a normal person they would have hole on them. I guess aura prevents that from happening." He muttered to himself.

He then turns to Basil and takes his stance repairing for a second clash. "I guess I shouldn't underestimated you." Basil says while standing up straight.

"Good for you to figure that out." Grey respond with serious tone. Basil takes hold of his naginata with both of his hand and run forward while holding it vertically.

Grey braces him for his attack and moment it Basil swings his weapon sideways Grey jumps back avoiding it. " **Rankyaku!** "

He shouts as he slashes his right leg horizontally. Creating a sharp wind. Basil counters it by moving his weapon front of him.

When Rankyaku collides with the weapon it pushes Basil back a little. He lowers his weapon and turns his eyes to empty place where Grey was.

He appears behind him. " **Shigan.** " Grey uses left hand shigan straight at Basil's spine. He reacts by grinding hsi teeth and spinning around trying to hit Grey with his naginata.

" **Soru.** " Grey vanishes and re-appears few meters away. "Those are some particular skills your using." Basil turns to him.

People surrounding them had all moved behind Basil safe distance from the fighter. "Oy boss what the hell kind of fight is this.."

One of the hooligans asks from there leader. "How the hell I should know! You idiot." There leader yells at him and hits him on the head.

Grey closes his eyes before opening them again. "Don't you think it would be time for you to get serious already Basil Alan."

Basil narrows his eyes before closing them and smirking "Serious you say?" he then re-opens them. "So you could tell that I wasn't being serious."

Grey only crosses his arms. "Of course I did. First of all you still haven't use your semblance and secondly I have feeling that naginata of your's can do more than just shoot dust bullets."

He says with a monotone voice. Basil starts to laugh. " Hahaha! All right kid. You got me." He opens his eyes and points his finger at Grey.

"So I say that we both stop playing around since you haven't drawn your sword I'm gonna say you haven't fought seriously either."

Grey places his right hand on Shusui. "You guessed correctly." He states as he places his right arm on Shusui.

"Very well lets get down to business." He draws it with his left hand. While Basil points his weapon to his side and electricity started to flow through it.

" **Soru.** " Grey disappears and appears Basil's side swinging Shusui horizontally which is countered by Basil's naginata.

"Sorry but your moves are to predicable." He swings it upwards sending Grey flying. But he back flips to his feet and holds Shusui above his head.

" **Ittoryu..** " He then swing the air front of him. " **Yakkodori.** " Swing creates powerful wind current flying towards Basil.

He retaliates by pointing tip of his weapon towards slash. naginata is engulfed by electricity again and he pulls the trigger.

Red bullet coated in electricity shoots out and when it collides with Grey's attack it explodes negating it.

Out of the explosion Grey dashes forward holding Shusui so its pointing towards the ground. Basil only grins.

"You wanted to know about my semblance didn't you?" He says as Grey approaches and raises his naginata on air and hits it on the ground.

In that moment pillars of earth bursts from the ground and heads towards the Grey. "What the..?!" He is caught top of the pillar and send rotating into the air.

Basil grins and fires at Greys back. " **G** **ebbo.** " He kicks the air sending him flying. Basils eyes widen in disbelief. "This kid just keeps showing weirder and weirder moves.

Grey uses geppo three more time before landing to the ground on his knees and stand up and turns to Basil.

"That certainly caught me off guard. So is your semblance to manipulate earth or something among those lines?" He asks while lowering Shusui.

"Controlling earth huh. Well it something along those lines." Pillars that send Grey airborne crumples down.

" **Soru.** " Grey goes above Basil and swings Shusui horizontally. Strike is avoided by ducking.

Once Basil swung his naginta horizontally aiming at Greys side. " **Tekkai.** " Electrify id weapon hits his side.

"Guh!" He flew into the air and back flipped back to his feet while holding his side. "Man hit itself didn't do much but sting but electricity. Ouch."

Then a vicious smirk appears on his face along with small laughter. "What are you laughing at?" Basil asks confused.

Greys eyes are closed as he takes Shusui's sheath from his side. "What I'm laughing at you ask...?" He re-sheaths Shusui.

"I'm juts in a good mood right. I think I should thank you." He then give a Basil a bow while holding his free hand over his chest.

"Thank me? For what?" Basil became even more confused. Grey starts to explain. "Well you see. I have mastered a martial art called Rokushiki."

"Rokushiki?" Basli tilts his head in confusion. "Translated it means Six powers. It mainly utilizes use of six different skill."

Grey explains. Basil nods. "I'm gonna ques that those skill are same ones you used during our fight." Now it was Greys turn to nod.

"Exactly and now is the firs time I could test them in battle and that is why i thanked you." Basil then narrows his eyes.

"Okay then why did you put away your sword?" Grey only smirks and closes his eyes. "Put it away? Oh I didn't put it away."

He then opens them. "I just decided to end this fight with my next attack." Basils eye widen before he erupts in laughter.

"Oh I see so are you planning to finish me with your next attack. With your pare hands?"

Grey only stares at him. "No." Basil then gains his serious look and takes his stance holding his weapon horizontally on his side before charging.

Grey hold Shusui upright and grabs the hilt with his right hand going over his head and his gaze on the ground. " **Ittoryu Iai...** " He mutter to himself as Basil gets closer.

"Quick draw huh. Well we see who strike is faster" He thought. As he is almost at Grey he swung his naginata and then Grey look up directly at his eyes.

" **Shishi Sonson!** " In that moment they passed each other. Grey had Shusui held now Horizontally on his side with it slightly drawn out.

While Basil held his weapon downwards to his left. With that Grey re sheaths Shusui completely.

Basils weapon falls to the ground as sideways cut appears from his right shoulder. "Damn with a single attack...He depleted my aura to zero."

He mutters as he falls to his knees and then to his stomach. Grey was breathing heavily and placed Shusui back to his left side.

He then turns to the terrified hooligans. "No way." One of the them muttered. "He took out a professional hunter." Second says while stepping back.

"What should we do boss?" Third turn to there boss who was staring dumbfounded but quickly shakes it off.

"There is no need to worry." He says turning to his men. "That fight has weakened him. This time we can easily defeat him."

His little speech seem to give his men a confidence boost but there was still some doubt on there faces along with little nervous sweat.

Grey only closes his eyes and lets out a sigh as Hooligans walks closer to him."Okay before you start to get too hung up on your idea of fighting me."

he then turn towards there leader. "There is something you people should know." Hooligans stop there approach and Leader narrow his eyes.

"What might that be?" Grey turns his body towards them. "When we fought yesterday evening. I hadn't have any food for 2 days."

Leader was confused for a second before his eyes widen at the realization. "No. You can't mean." He takes few steps back.

"That is right. When I fought you people I was even more tired than I'am now and also." he raises his right hand.

It turns into a black mist. "This power doesn't requires barely any energy at all." Leader was sweating bullets. "Darn it." he mutters before turning to his men.

"Everyone fall back!" He shouts as all of them start to run like crazy away from there. Grey then lets out a sigh and walks towards unconscious Basil.

He kneels down and turns him to his back looking at his wound."It isn't healing. I ques that once someones aura is depleted it can't heal wounds."

He then towards the sky and thought. "Now that I think about it. Can I have aura. If I'm going to enter Mistrals tournament I most likely need aura."

Aura is manifestation of once soul. It protects from harm like force field and heals minor wounds.

Also those with aura have semblance power that is unique to everyone. Just like Basil ability to manipulate ground.

Grey starts to rub his chin. "In official matches winner is decided by there aura level. Meaning if your aura reaches below certain level you lose."

He then picks up Basil and heads to a closest tree. "I'm not sure what would happen if one enters without aura. There is a change of disqualification."

his eyes narrow at the thought. "I better not risk it." His eyes drift towards Basil. "I better treat his wounds. I have some questions I want ask of him."

Basil's P.o.v

"Uuuuuh." I open mys eyes. I'm slightly dizzy and I couldn't see clearly. "What happened." I think back and remember. "That's right my fight with a kid."

I look around once my eyesight starts to return. I'am leaning against the tree and once I look down my shirt is gone and my entire upper body expect my left shoulder is covered by a one bandage.

"I see. So I ques that his quick draw was faster." I move my right arm to my chest. "So your finally awake?"

Voice that came other side of the tree startled me and caused me to nearly jump. That really hurt my wound. "Hey now! Be careful. Other wise your wound will re-open."

I new the voice. Behind the tree kid walked right in front of me. "Did you have nice nap?" He asked. I started to try to stand up.

I almost fall down since I still feel weak from the legs. Kid stops me from falling and helps me stand. I then look directly at his eyes.

"Where is Crimson Gungnir?" I ask location of my weapon. Kid only tilts his head and though something for a while before making eye contact again.

"I'm gonna take a guess that Crimson Gungnir is the name of your naginata. You don't need to worry its resting on the left side of the tree."

He says as he points behind my right shoulder. I turn around and see it right there. I then turn back to him.

"Why did you treated me? Are you showing pity towards me?" I ask while glaring. Kid only sighs.

"Not even close Basil. There are just some things I like to ask something from you." He answers and crosses his arms.

"Well that is good I don't like it even someone shows pity to there opponents that they defeated." This time I let out a sigh.

"What do you want to ask of me?" kid tilts his head. "Well now your oddly compliant aren't you?" He asks.

I only turn my head away. "Well I did lose after all." kid closes his eyes and looks thoughtfully to the ground.

"Hmm I see. Well anyway." He turns his eyes back to me. "firstly I like to ask about rules of the Mistral regional tournament. Like can some one without a aura enter?"

I tilt my head to the question. "Well only rule for entering is that you have a aura. Those with out one aren't allowed to enter since it considered to dangerous."

He nod along as I talk with his eyes closed again."I see." He mutters. Then he open them again and asks another question.

"Well this time I liked to ask do you know how to unlock aura for someone." I blink few times to process the question.

"Yes I do. Its pretty much one of the first things I learned in Sanctum." kid claps his hand and smiles. "That is great news." He says with happy tone.

He then crosses his hands again and his smile is replaced with smirk. "Now then. Is time for news bomb." He then opens his eyes.

"You may not believe this after that match we had Basil. But I don't have my aura unlocked." My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open.

Only thing I can say is. "WHAT!" Kid covered his ears before hand. "Yeah and I'm currently on my way to enter my self in Mistral tournament so..."

His eyes wonder off as he holds his hands on his sides and makes swirling motion with them. I let out a sigh.

"So basically you want me to unlock your aura?" I ask while crossing my arms. He then turns to me and nods.

"Okay then close your eyes." He does it with second though. I tilt my head in confusion. "Just like that? Aren't you at least a bit cautious."

I ask. Smile on his face is replaced by a confused look. "What do you mean." I shake my head. "I mean that now that you have your eyes closed I could easily attack you or run away."

His smile returns. "Oh that! Don't worry about it even if you did try to attack me I would know it and could stop you and if you would try to run I would know and with **soru** I could easily catch you."

Now was my turn to be confused. While it was through that with that speed thing he could easily caught me there is something that catches my attention.

"Know? What do you mean know." Kid only chuckles. "I wonder what." My eye twitches to his obvious hint of not wanting to say.

"Okay I get it. You don't want to tell. Now hold still." I reach out with my hand and placed on his shoulder. My body starts to glow.

"I sure hope I have regained enough aura for this." I thought. Glow started to spread to the kid. It grew stronger and then glow surrounding me disappears.

I almost fell down but kid caught me before that and places me back sitting to the tree. I look directly at his eyes. "There I unlocked it."

Aura surrounding him was incredibly strong. He looked at his hands before turning to me. "Thanks a lot Basil. I owe you one."

he says as he starts to walks behind the tree and picks up his back. I scoff. "You don't own me anything kid. I lost to you. You can consider that as a reward for beating me."

He turns to with smile. "Okay if you says so." He then turns away and begins to walk way while waving his left hand. "Well bye."

I turn from the sky towards the city. "Wait." He stops as I call out to him. "Yes what is it?" He asks with out turning around.

"what did you say what your name was again?" I ask. Despite him never turning around I could tell that he was smirking from the tone of his voice,

"It's Grey Alvey." He then continues walking away. Once he had disappeared I looked back to the sky. "Grey Alvey..huh." I then close my eyes as one thought crossed my mind.

"I have feeling that I just distributed of creation of a one hell of a monster."

 **To Be Continue**

 **Now some of you might question how did Grey used Tatsumaki with only one blade. Well since that technique has been used with Muttoryu = No sword style I suspect that it can even performed with Ittoryu.**

 **Ittoryu = One Sword Style**

 **Iai = Quick Draw**

 **Tatsumaki = Dragon Twister**

 **Yakkodori = Disaster Harbor Bird**

 **Baki = Horse Oni**

 **Shishi Sonson = Lion's song**

 **Soru = Shave**

 **Shigan = Finger Pistol**

 **Geppo = Moon walk**

 **Tekkai = Iron Mass**

 **Rankyaku = Tempest Kick**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry to keep you guy's waiting. I had some trouble writing this and I hope that you guy's enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 03**

* * *

Grey's P.o.v

I'am walking on road in middle of a forest heading towards the City of Mistral in order to enter Mistral regional tournament.

I had my left hand in my jean's pocket with pinkie out of it while I'm looking at my right one. "Despite having my aura unlocked several days ago I don't feel any different."

I move my right hand hanging on my side freely. "Now when that is done. All that is left is to figure out what my semblance is."

I reach out to my pocket and take out a folded map and unfolded it. "So I should reach next village by tomorrow. That is good."

I folded back and put it back where I took it. "I was getting tired of constantly being on guard when camping because of Grimm attacks."

I all so had some bandit ambushes also every now and then. Usually when those happened I always would take all of there lien that they had.

My right eye twitches twice before I let out a deep sigh. "Speak of the devil." I brace my self as I detect three hostile presence around me.

I stop walking as I relax my self as darkness starts to flow from my back. Bushes start to rustle and three creatures of Grimm steps out.

They have appearance similar to a bear and just like Beowulf they have bone like spikes coming out of there backs and they have a bone masks covering there face.

"Ursai huh." I mutter silently as darkness starts to crawl on the ground heading towards ursai.

They roar loudly as they start to charge. I turn my hand to a fist and raised it. " **Black Hole.** " I slam my hand on the ground.

Moment ursai step on the area darkness is covering and in that instant they stopped there approach. They tried to move but there legs were stuck and they started to sink deeper.

They try to struggle to free them self's. I stand up. "Sorry but not even light can escape infinite gravity of my darkness." I say as they were completely dragged in.

I start to walk away as darkness begins to return to me and then it starts to float above me. " **Liberation.** " I mutter lowly as my right hand gets ready for shigan.

Out of the darkness those same ursai fall out with severe injuries. My eyes turn towards them falling towards me. " **Shigan.** "

I quickly strike each one of them below there chins in succession. Darkness returns to me as the Grimm fall behind me and disappear.

"Turing this trip I have only faced against only packs of beowulf's and team of ursai." I turn towards the sky.

I guess that I should consider my self lucky. "I'm not confident enough to take down higher grade Grimm like a Deathstalker or nevermore."

I take look at the map again. Only three villages before I reach Mistral. "I hope I can reach it before tournaments enter deadline." Yet again I placed the map away and keep walking.

* * *

Tomorrow morning

After I had arrive to the village. Where all of the buildings are made of wood. "There sure are many type of city's. Some are modern and others are not."

I mutter while wondering a around looking for a goods store to refill my stock of food in order to continue my journey to next city.

"I should probably get my self a scroll once I arrive to Mistral." My eyes wonder around the buildings and people who are minding there business.

"I'm not sure if this is just me but there seems to be uneasiness flowing in the air." My eyes wonder towards the villagers . "Hey mister!"

My eyes turns towards the direction the sound had come from. Towards me is running two kids girl and boy. They both are carrying some sort of basket that is covered by small dirty pink blanket.

There faces were covered in dirt and they are wearing nothing but broken dusty racks with no shoes. I crouch to there eye level.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask with little bit of concern in my voice as I lean to my knees with my shoulders. Both of the kids place the basket on the ground.

Then the boy reaches out under the blanket and takes something out." Would you like to buy some bread?" Child ask with pleading voice while holding in his hands a loaf of bread.

I looked at the kid he seemed like he was about to start crying. My eyes then tarted towards the girl. She was acting quite a restless.

I then turn back towards the boy and let out sigh. "How much would you ask for it?" I ask. Boy seemed worried and tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"Well.." Boy mutters quietly and seemed somewhat scared

"What is he hesitating for?" I wonder in my mind. Boy then opens his mouth. "1000 Lien!" Boy shouts and then covers his face with his arms and closes his eyes.

Girl reacted the similar way. I close my eyes and take deep breath and releases it. My eyes open and I place my hand on boy's shoulder.

"1000 lien? Isn't that a bit much for a loaf of bread?" I ask with slightly puzzled tone. Boy lowered his defense and had slightly confused look.

"Well.." Boy tarted his eyes back and fort. "We had... Bad harvest this year so we have to increase price's." Boy says quickly while girl nods even faster.

All I could sweat drop. My eyes then turn towards the basket for a moment. After few second I simply let out a sigh and take out the wallet.

"It seems taking lien from each bandit I run into was the correct choice." I took out 1000 Lien and took the loaf and gave lien to kid's.

"Thank you mister!" Kids thanked me took the basket and run off. I stood back up and placed the bread in my bag.

I then started to focus on that weird atmosphere that I have been feeling for a while and my attention turns to observe people walking around village.

Both kid's and adults had smiled on there faces but if you would look closely enough you would see that those look weren't genuine.

"Hmm what exactly is going on here to make people so unsettled." I thought. Then I finally found the goods store.

"Hmm maybe I should ask whats troubling villagers from the shop clerk." I make my way to the door open it and step inside.

Inside the shop has many shelves full of different foods and other goods. I look around the price tag on the products and my eyes narrow.

"These prices are much higher than at Wind path and that was town full of criminals and thugs.

"Welcome. How can I help you?" Clerk walks up to me with a smile.

He has a short brown hair and lean figure he is dressed in white shirt and light blue jeans and black sneakers. He has small eyes with green pupils.

"I'm here to buy some rations so I can continue my travel towards the City of Mistral." Clerk nods to my answer.

He then proceeds to take out things that and placing them on the counter. "Is there anything else sir." Clerks asks while turning towards me.

* * *

Normal p.o.v

"No. That is all. Thanks." Grey says while shaking his hand with a small smile and eyes closed.

His smile then disappears and he opens his eyes and puts his hand in his jackets pocket and takes out his wallet. "How much?"

Grey asks from the clerk while reaching to his pocket and taking out his wallet. Clerk turns towards the cash register while looking through all the stuff I'm buying.

After he had counted how much how much all of the supplies costed. Grey took out lien from his wallet and placed it on the table.

"Thank you." Grey says while clerk nod with a smile and takes the lien and places them inside the cash register.

He then turns around and head towards the exit but comes to a halt. " Whoa there I almost forgot." He mutters before turning towards the clerk again.

"Excuse me but may I intrigue about something?" He asks with curiosity. Clerk only nods and makes sign with his hand to continue.

"When I arrived to this village I noticed that atmosphere around the village were somewhat..." He spins his right arm a bit before finishing sentence.

"On edge like they were worried about something would you know something that is causing it?" Clerks attitude suddenly changed and his smile changed into a strained one.

Grey's eyes narrow slightly. "Well sir. I certainly haven't noticed anything like that." Grey narrowed his eyes and turned around starting to head towards the clerk who started to sweating bullets.

"You aren't good at lying you know that...?" Grey then places his arm to the table and gives glare to the clerk which caused him to flinch.

"Now then would you please be so kind to tell me what is happening in this village?" Clerk nod's furiously.

Afterwards goods store's door had wooden blank hanging from its knob that has "On Break" Written on it. Inside the store the Clerk and Grey were sitting on chairs facing towards each other.

Grey is sitting with his legs crossed, arms folded and eyes closed. Meanwhile clerk is leaning with his arm's holding his knees and gazing towards the ground in panic.

"So I guess we could introduce our self first. My name is Grey Alvey." He opens his eyes and point himself with his right hand. "Kevin Bailey."

Clerk mutters quietly but loud enough to Grey to hear. "I'm going to go on a lim here and say that you really don't want to tell whats going on with this village."

Kevin only nod's his head and didn't say anything else. Grey only sighs and raises two finger's "There are two things that I have found strange in this town."

He then lowers his hand. "First being that prices on this town are higher than even in Wind path which is criminal city by the way." He then glares the clerk who flinces.

"Well... There have been very low harvest this year..." Grey only sweat drops before letting out sigh. "Is there something wrong?"

Clerk asks. "You truly are panicking aren't you...?" Grey states with monotone voice. "Eh?" Kevin seem's confused and tilts his head.

"That kind of lie is something that I would expect of small kid's not a grown up man." Since Kevin still couldn't realize what is wrong with his explanation.

Grey did a face-palm's and slowly lowers his hand from his face. "Ooookay. Let me ask you this what season are we currently in?" He askes with his eyes closed and right eyebrow twitching.

"Well I'm sure it's...? Ugh!" After thinking it a bit Kevins eyes suddenly widens and his face turns pale like ghost and starts to sweat like there is no tomorrow.

"From the look of you're face I assume you figure out the problem... That's right." Grey closes his.

"We are almost at the end of spring..." Grey states with slightly annoyed tone. "Geeeeeeeh!" Kevin shouts and falls with the chair with loud thud.

"So..." Grey stand up and turn his chair backwards and sit's on it. "Would now be so friendly and tell me what is happening in this village?"

Kevin grinds his teeth. As he picks up his chair and sit down while having his head hanging downwards. "Okay...okay I tell." he says with defeated and sad tone.

He then raises his head while grabbing his knees with his hand and tightening his grip. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone that I told you what is happening!"

Kevin shouts with pleading tone. Grey looks at him with bit surprised look. "I beg of you not to tell anyone!" Kevin bows his head while he continues pleading.

Grey only looks at the pleading shop clerk who kept his head bowed while he was trembling. He then take's deep breath and lets it out.

"Okay I get it." He rubs back of his head with his left eye closed. "I won't tell anyone so raise you're head." He says trying to calm him down with sweat drop.

Kevin raises his head to make eye contact with him. "You promise?" He asks with hopeful tone. Grey only looks at him with blank stare.

He then sigh. "I'm going on limb here and assume that what ever it is that has this village on the edge is something that outside world isn't supposed to hear?"

He then scratches back of his head." Don't worry as long as both of us stay quiet about this exchange of info that is about to transpire."

He then stops scratching and continue talking while raising his hand and closing his eyes.

"There is no need to worry I never reveal secrets of other's unless they tell me to." As he speaks Kevin lets out breath that he was holding.

"Well that's good to hear." He then straightens his back and coughs and locks his eyes with Grey. "Now then. Where should I start with?"

After thinking for a while he opens his mouth to speak. "It started few year's back." He stand up and walks to the counter.

He takes something out behind it. It seems to be picture frame. "It was one month after my daughter, Ellie had left to Sanctum."

Grey eyes that were on the picture frame turned to Kevin. "So you're daughter want's to be huntress." Kevin turn's to Grey with small smile.

"Yeah she does." He then proceeds to walk to him and shows him the picture. Grey looks at it.

It was taken front of the store Kevin is wearing a white v-neck shirt and brown shorts. Next to him is young girl with wide grin.

She has long light brown hair that reaches down on her middle back and two long bangs going front of her ears that reach little past her shoulders.

Her eyes are grey. She is dressed in strapless brown tank top and on her shoulders seems to be some kind of green armor plantings that were held by black straps that go's around her arm.

On her legs are short black jeans shorts and brown belt that seems to have some sort of black box on either side. Along with brown boots with black socks coming out of them.

"She seem to have quite smile on her ways." Grey though as he observe's the girl from the picture. "Those boxes around her waist are most likely her weapons."

He then turns his eyes towards Kevin. "She seems to be quite sure of herself." He states with small smirk Kevin only chuckles as he returns the picture back behind the counter.

"She sure is:" he says with bit of bride in his voice. "She is also bit reckless so I'm also glad that she decided to live near Sanctum." His eyes then turn to sad.

"Month after she had left band of bandits attacked to our village" Grey's eyes narrowed while Kevin turns to look him.

"Turing that attack they captured our village's leader and his family and our village wasn't only one. All the village nearby were also attacked with there leaders stolen."

Grey closes his eyes as he listens as he leans on his chair. "So group of bandits attacks village's and kidnaps there head figures."

After saying that he opens his eyes and with out moving his head which is pointing towards the sealing his eyes move towards Kevin.

"Why did they actually do that?" Kevin sigh and walks and sit's back to his chair. "So they could gain control of this area."

Kevin looks at Grey who finally moved his head forward. "So they are threatening village with life of there leaders huh." He scratches his head.

Kevin nods. "Hmm mm." Grey hums with his eyes closed. He then opens them. "So how was it exactly good thing that you're daughter had left for Sanctum?"

He rubs his chin as he talks. "Is she that weak?" Kevin lets out a loud laugh. "Not even close buddy! My daughter has been runner up in mistral regional tournament 3 years in a row."

This caught Grey's attention. "I see. So she has experience in fighting. Since she manage to get to the finals. That means she has lost Pyrrha each time."

He thought. "may I ask that why would it have been a bad thing if she would have been present during the attack?" Grey asks.

Kevin lets out a sigh. "Talented as she is she tend's to be bit reckless." He crosses his arms. "Amount of bandit's that attacked was simply too huge.

If she would have been present she would try to fight them off she would just been outnumbered." Kevin answer's with sadness in his voice.

"And since she would have fought back she would have most likely been able to take some of them out she would have caused more trouble to the village."

Grey has his eyes closed and arms crossed as he talks. "That's pretty much it." Kevin states with sad look on his face.

"She seems to be quiet a character." Grey states as he stand up. "But why hasn't any of the village try to contact anyone outside? You people have scroll don't you"

Kevin lets out sigh. "Truth to be told. This village or any nearby one doesn't have any scroll's we solely communicate by letter's." Grey nearly falls down.

He looks at Kevin with dumb founded expression. "Are you serious?" Question leaves his mouth. He receives a nod for confirmation.

He then covers is face with his hand while in thought. "That explains it.." he removes his hand bit to reveal his right eye.

"Since any village's of this area doesn't have any scroll's. Only way to them to communicate outside would be trough letters."

He then moves his hand from his face and sits back down and places both of his hands elbows to top of his knees and his gaze trails over the floor.

"Since checking through letters is quite simply they have most likely taken control of mail sending making sure that anything that they wouldn't want to leak outside wouldn't."

He mutters to himself. "That is about it." Kevin admits while scratching back of his head. "So what are they actually demanding?"

Grey asks while leaning on his right palm. Kevin looks down sadly and sigh's. "Once month people in village's have to pay price in order to keep village leader's alive."

He then makes eye contact with Grey and raises his hand with one finger up."Depending on the age of the individual they had to pay a certain amount."

He then crosses his arms and looks down with troubled expression. "Adults have to pay 2000 lien and from each kid 1000 lien." Grey only let's out whistle.

"So is this month's payment taken care of yet?" He asks with curious tone with left eyebrow raised a little. "Well..." Muttered while thinking.

Before he could answer suddenly lot of noise coming from the outside of the shop. "What's going on now?" Grey eyes turn towards the exit.

"Hmm." Kevin also notices the noise and starts to listen it sound's like bunch of people talking and sound of motor's running. He first looks confused is eyes then widen in realization.

His face go's pale and he quickly stood up making the chair fall down. He turns around in panic to look at the clock that is placed above the counter.

It was almost 10:00 in the morning. "Oh no!" He started to panic around before quickly running to the cash register and opens it.

"They always send team of thugs to collect the lien usually Turing the last week of the month early at the morning." He quickly run to the exit before turning back in a hurry.

"Please stay inside here until they are gone!" He plead's. Grey only stands up and turns to him and give's a small nod and says. "Got it."

Kevin only give's a small pleased smile. Before opening the door and rushing outside.

* * *

Grey's P.o.v

After Kevin had closed the door I started to walk towards the window that is located to the door's right side.

I carefully locate my self next to the window's left side so that I could see outside clearly.

People of the village have all gathered outside. Front of them seem's to be group muscular people with motorbike's.

"So that was that sound of those motor's from moment ago." I muttered to myself. Then from the group of thugs someone steps out.

"That is most likely this group's leader." He is bald man who seems to be about his mid twenties with black mustache.

He is wearing a black vest that has shoulder pad's with spikes on them. Underneath the vest isn't anything and on his feet are light blue shredded jeans along with white sneakers.

I narrow my eyes and observe the interaction between bandit's and villager's. Front of the bandits is formed a line made of the villager's and one after another they pay there ransom for the lives of there leader's.

* * *

Kevin's P.o.v

"This day surely didn't have a good start. Gathering money was difficult sincethe traveler's are rare and once they do arrive they usually never buy anything because of the high prices."

I then let out deep sigh. "Truth to be told unless Grey had not arrived today I wouldn't have been able to afford this month's payment."

I think to myself as one after another villager's walk to the bandit's to give them there monthly payment.

* * *

Bandit's P.o.v

"Another perfect day." I happily look as these foolish villager's pay there monthly ransom. My eyes wander off to observe the building's

As my eye's wonder past the goods store's window. If my eye's didn't deceived me for moment it seemed that there was shadow hiding behind the window.

"That was..." I narrow my eyes. After a moment of thinking I then turn to villager's. "Dear villager's may I get you're attention?"

After all of the villager's attention was turned to me I point to the goods store. "May I ask who is the owner of that store."

All of the villager's eye's turn to one specific villager who then seem's to tense before slowly raising his hand. "That would be me sir."

He says with slightly jumpy voice. "Tell me do you live by yourself?" I ask as I begin to walk towards him. "Yes sir!" He quickly shout's.

I take hold of my chin with my right hand while closing my eye's. "But you know. That is quite a strange." I state as my eye's open and I turn to look at the store's window.

"Moment ago when I looked at you're store's window." I then turn to look at the clerk before finishing my sentence in order to observe his reaction.

"I was quite sure that I saw shadow of someone through the window." At my statement clerk stiffen's. I narrow my eyes at his reaction.

"You did?! That's weird there wasn't anyone in there when I left?!" He hurriedly says while turning his head and scratching back of his head.

I simply turn around. "Really? Well then. I ques that mean that you won't mind if we check inside the shop to make sure that no animals have sneak in there."

I turn around to see his reaction. He was still stiff as board and sweating. "Inside my store!? Welll...Sure...Why...Not!" I only narrow my eyes as I turn back to my follower's.

* * *

Normal P.o.v

"Bad! This is bad! Really bad!" Kevin mentally panic's. "Grey is currently in there! If they found him there it would be bad for him, village and leader's"

Bandit's leader order's two of his men to follow him and starts to head towards his shop.

One on his left is wearing white shirt with black skull on it with white eye patch covering his right eye and brown shorts's and brown sneaker's.

Around his waist is what seems a to be one set of mechanical nunchakus. His hair is red and spikes upwards. He seems to be a 18-year old.

On his right is older man in his thirties. He is wearing grey tanks top and black jeans with white boot's and on his back is strapped a giant broad sword.

It seems to have two revolver like chamber's right next to each other near the bottom. It's handle is brown with silver bottom It seems to have two buttons near the base of the handle.

* * *

At the same time with Grey

Grey P.o.v

At the same moment bandit turned towards the window and we made eye contact I quickly moved back to the side. "Oh crap!" I quickly move to different window.

Which is located left side of the door. "This bad. Hopefully he didn't see me. Either that or he thinks that he was imagine things."

I look outside the window to see him shouting something to the villager's. After while he walks to the crowd causing villager's to move aside.

Thanks to that I'am able to see better who he was talking to. My eye's widen the moment I see that he is talking with Kevin.

"Okay that crushes all the chances of him thinking about imagining it or not seeing me." After a while of talking Kevin seems to be in panic.

Bandit turn's away and starts walking says something and momentarily turns to Kevin who then nervously says something.

After that he walks to rest of the bandit's. He then point's two of them and they then start to head towards the shop.

"Oh no no no!" I thought as I step away from the door and start to look around. "There is no doubt that they have scroll that they can communicate with rest of the bandit's."

If they would find me here now. Then there is no way to avoid them finding out that info about there little black mailing project.

That would be game over for the villager leader's right there."I need to find a place to hide and fast!" I look around hurriedly trying to find a place to hide.

I then hear door knob rustling. I quickly turn around to the door in panic. "This is really bad!" Then bandit slams the door open.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Well that ended with cliff hangar. Hope you liked this chapter even though it doesn't have that much action. In the next chapter we will see if Grey managed to hide before bandit's opened the door or will he be find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is the fourth chapter of Chamber of Fate I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 04**

* * *

Normal P.o.v

Bandit slam's the door open. His eyes wonder trough the empty dimly lighted room. His eyes narrow. "Hmm. Strange." He then turns towards the other two

"You two! Help me to search through this house." Two only give a respectful nod and spread out to search the house.

Mean while outside of the window Kevin is staring inside with confused look. "What is going on here?" He wonders as he try's to find Grey inside store.

"Did he hide somewhere? But there aren't many places to hide inside the store." As he try's to figure out where Grey had vanished inside his head.

bandit with a broad sword walks to the door that is located behind the counter and steps through it.

Behind the door is a small dinner table with two seat's and far right corner of the room is wooden stair's that lead to narrow hallway.

While on the left wall from him is doorway without door that seems to lead to the kitchen. He looks around the room as he make's his way to the stairs.

"Hmm." He make's sound as he heads up stairs. Hallway upstairs has only three door's. All three of them are green wooden door's with metallic doorknobs.

One is located at the end of the hallway while remaining two are located opposite from each other. He look's at the each door one at the time.

He then walks to the door that is on the left and opens it. Inside seem to be a bedroom. Wall in front of entrance is wooden double bed horizontally.

It has orange colored sheets and right next to it is small cupboard with lamp on top of it. Above the bed is window with red curtains.

Left side of the room is three wardrobes lined next to each other. And right side of the door is a writing desk and on it is big open book with text on it.

He walks into the room and begins to look around."Hmm." He then walks to the wardrobe's and opens one on the left. There a is nothing inside it expect clothes.

He then closes it and opens the middle one. In there isn't anything at all. He turns to last one and it was also empty. He sighs and closes it.

After that he grabs the side of the bed and lifts it on the air and look's if there was someone hiding under it. He then places the bed back in it's place.

He looks around for more places where someone can hide. Once he scanned trough entire room he didn't find anything where to hide.

After that he walks to the door and leaves the room and heads to the opposite door. On there is another bedroom with a single bed with green sheets.

It's located next to wall that is on the right side from the door. On the wall is circle shaped night light. And next to the bed is two wardrobes.

Rest of the room was quite empty. He looks inside the closets only to find them empty. He then looks under the bed also by lifting it."Nothing here either."

He places the bed back as he mutters with deep and quite voice. Rest of the room was empty and it had sign's of not being used.

He then walks out of the room and go's to the last door. Only to find storage room full of good's and barely any places to hide since it's quite small.

He then let's out slightly annoyed sigh and turns around to head back down stairs.

Back on the lower floor second bandit that came inside is currently going through cabinet's in the kitchen. "Nothing here either. Is there really someone here?"

He mutters to himself as he scratches his head with his right hand and looks around while his remaining hand is holding his waist.

"Despite the possibility of there not being anyone here. Fact that Admin saw something from the window compels us to check it out since if even one outsider would find out whats happening here would be bad or us."

Sudden voice from behind makes him jump. "Holy..!" He turns around to meet the bandit who just walked inside the kitchen.

He quickly recovers from his shock. "Tobaz! How dare you scare me like that!" He shouts angrily. Bandit now named Tobaz only looks around.

"Don't you ignore me!" Other bandit yells at him. Tobaz then turns to him. "Have you checked all of the possible hiding spots?"

Other bandit calms down and folds his hands. "Yes I have. I even looked through places where people wouldn't be able to hide."

He says calmly but still with popped vein. Tobaz then turns around. "Alright then. There was nothing upstairs either. Let's go back to Admin."

He then starts walking back to the store area of the house. Remaining bandit only takes deep breath and follows him.

Bandit admin who was currently in shop area, looking around. He stops front of the single chair that was in middle of the room. He narrows his eyes.

"That is a strange place for chair." He mutters as he turns his eyes towards the ceiling. While the walls that were made of wood weren't painted but some reason ceiling was painted black.

"Dear god does that look weird. " He then hears footsteps coming behind him he turns around. "Did you find anyone Tobaz, Auburn?"

"No one Admin this house is empty." Tobaz answers. Admin closes his eyes and crosses his arms while tapping his left arm with his right finger. "Hmm."

He then turns towards exit. "Well lets get going then." He starts heading towards outside. "Yes sir!" Two of them shout as they walk after him.

Once he reaches outside Admin turns towards Kevin who is still over the window looking inside. "Hey shopkeeper."

Kevin jumps and faces him. "Yes what is it?!" He asks panicky. Admin turns fully towards him and point's inside the shop.

"Inside the house there was chair middle of the room why?" He asks. Kevin looks direction before starting to scratch his head.

"Well you see before this I was organizing shelf's and I was in middle of placing the chair back until I noticed you were coming so I had to leave it in middle of the room."

Admin only looks at him doubtfully before he sighed. "Alright then." Three bandits walk back to rest of there group.

"Have you people finished gathering the lien from all the villagers?" He asks from other bandits that had remained outside.

"All of them have given there payment." One of the bandits who shows brief case and opens showing it filled with lien.

"Very good. Repair you're bikes to return to hideout." As his men begins to start there bikes admin turns to Kevin.

"By the way shopkeeper." Kevin stiffen for instant and straightens up. "Yes what is it sir?" He says quickly with a nervous tone.

"You're ceilings paint doesn't suit color of the walls you should really do something about that." Kevin only blinks few times with confused look.

"Eh?" Is only think he could let out. Tobaz who is walking towards his own bike let's out a deep sigh.

"All too respect admin. You should really stop complaining every single time you see something which doesn't match you're you tell them to fix it."

Admin closes his eyes and walks to the bike's. "You know very well that I simply can't ignore something that hurts my eyes like that."

Admin gets on his bike and starts it and turns it towards the forest. "Alright men let's go back!" Admin shouts as all the bandits expect Tobaz shout as they drive away.

Once bandits had disappeared People started to head back inside with momentary sighs of relief. Kevin only had look of confusion on his face.

He scratches back of his head as he walks inside the shop and stops in middle of his shop.

"I'm really happy that nothing happened but.." He mutter's to himself and starts look around. "Where did he disappeared to."

I look around the shop with out seeing a anyone. "And what was that talk about my ceiling. It isn't even painted." I directed my eyes upwards.

My eyes then widen at seeing bitch black ceiling. "What is going on here?!"I carefully observe my ceiling that had mysteriously turned black.

He takes closer look of ceiling and then noticed something weird about it. Because above the support beams there is barely any lighting you couldn't see.

"Is something moving up there?" He runs to get a a flashlight and pointed it towards the ceiling Kevin's eyes widen for what he sees,

In the ceiling there is some kind of black smoke gathered on the ceiling. "What the hell is that!" Kevin yells just then he sees familiar face pop out of the smoke.

"Hey did those bandits leave the village already?" Grey asks completely ignoring his shout. Kevin could only nod in shock.

Grey then let out relieved sigh. Then black smoke begins to move towards the his face amount of smoke seems to disappeared after while Grey's entire body became visible.

When all of the darkness had return to his body he took few step on the support beam and then jumped down.

* * *

Grey's p.o.v

"Man that was way too close." I mutter while scratching my head and I then turn to Kevin who was staring at me without blinking and his mouth gaping wide open.

"Hey Kevin are you alright?" I wave my hand front of him. He finally blinks few times before looking directly at me.

"well.. that was.. Really clever way to hide. Was that smoke you're semblance?" He asks.

I make small smirk. "Yeah something like that." I kept my answer vague not wanting to give too much away.

"So those guys were the bandits?" I ask while looking towards the door. "Yes." I then turn towards Kevin.

"Since that one guys was called admin I'm gonna ques that this is more than juts you're average bandit group."

Kevin looks out the window before answering. "Yeah this group of bandits work more like organization." He then raises five fingers.

"There group is split into 6 different teams. Five of those are lead by the admin and remaining team is by there leader." He then crosses his arms.

"In this area there are total 18 villages. Each team is responsibly of three different village's. As for that man who was here is one of the five admins and there power isn't a joke."

I then start heading outside. "So I take it that there leader is even more powerful?" Kevin only nods.

"Where are you going?" Kevin asks as I touch the door knob. I quickly turn around. "I'm going to tail them and see where there main camp is."

My answer seemed to leave Kevin completely speechless. "Are you crazy!? What can one single man do against entire group?"

I look up and think for while before answering. "Well I guess I'm going to find out once I get there." I open the door and step outside.

I then walks middle of the road and look towards the forest. "They are driving away quite fast I better hurry before they drive away from my observations reach."

I thought as I got ready to go after them." **Soru.** " I mutter and just as I vanished Kevin run out of the shop while yelling. "Wait don't do anything reckle...?"

* * *

Normal p.o.v

Kevin only stares quietly at place Grey was just moment ago he blinks before rushing to the place Grey was standing. "What..!? How..?! Where..!?" He shouts in shock.

He then calms down a little and looks at the direction Grey was facing before he used soru. "He really went after the bandits didn't he?"

He then let out deep sigh. He turns around heads back inside the shop. "I really hope he knows what his doing and nothing bad happens..." He walks inside the shop and closes the door.

Inside the forest Grey was using Soru to quickly move between tree's so that bandits wouldn't go outside of his observation haki's reach.

"Hmm?" After a while he suddenly stops. "Those bandits seems to have stopped." He then started to walk.

"They are not too far from my location I better approach carefully. Also if I use soru too much I get tired and that would slow down my fighting."

He then started to jogging towards the place bandits had stopped. He then sweats drops.

"Oh boy.. I knew that this isn't some regular bandit group... But amount of people in that location is staggering. There is about over 50.. no 100 people over there."

He then rubs his chin with his right hand as he ponders how to deal with the situation. "I better save the use of any of the rokushiki moves since all of them expect kamie places huge strain on the body if over used."

Grey mutters to himself. "So I should focus on using mostly darkness ability and Shusui in battle unless situation requires the use of rokushiki."

He then sees that he is arriving to the clearing and takes cover behind the trees as he drew closer. Once he was right outside of the clearing he saw a cave.

"Cave so there camp is inside there." He slowly comes out behind tree and looks at the ground looking for any trap wires.

He then stand next to the entrance and peeks inside before walking inside while staying close to the wall.

"This cave seems to start going deeper underground." Once the entrance of the cave was reached out of his view. lit torches appear on the view.

Drop of sweat goes down his cheeks. "Man this is nerve wrecking. My first real battle." He takes deep breath and closes his eyes while thinking.

"But I better be careful. It would be better do something about those town leaders. I really don't want invoke hatred from this areas villages because there leaders died because I wasn't careful."

He then opens them and continues to walk. After a while he sees tunnel to end. Once reaches to it he hides behind a large boulder's that are right next to the tunnel.

Outside the tunnel appears to be huge underground cavern in middle of the cavern. There is huge bonfire most likely to keep it lit and warm.

Around the fire there are pathways that lead to houses that had been carved from the cavern. There are many bandits roaming around.

Grey looks around with wide eyes. "Wow. Is this place always here or was it made by these bandits if so then I have to give them praise for that."

His then notices that someone is walking in his direction. He quickly hides fully behind the boulder. "Two bandits heading this way better stay still and not to make any noise."

As he hides steps draw closer he can hear two people talking. "Man this operation is going well. My previous bandit gang was struggling with all of our raids failing."

Another bandits laughs. "Oh you thinks so. You should have seen my bandit gang before boss united us in to one single group. We were this close of getting destroyed."

Soon as the two bandits had walk past him. Grey peeked behind the rock and started looking around before returning back behind the rock with sigh of relief.

He then starts to think while scratching his chin with his right hand "Alright then lets begin looking for those hostages."

He then closes his eyes and focuses his observation haki to inspect the location of people inside the cave.

"Hmm. Currently people are scattered all around but here are two areas that there are some people gathered in to group." He then opens his eyes turn to wards the bonfire.

"One is located at the other side of that fire." His eyes then turn upwards. "And the other one is all the way up there." He then stands up.

"I'm gonna ques that the hostages are held up there since that place is most isolated from the rest of the bandits." He then stand up.

"Well only way to find out is to go check it out." He then quickly looks around. After making sure that no one was near or looking at his direction and he starts to make his way upwards.

He made sure to keep his observation active so he didn't run into any bandits. Once he reaches the location he finds cell that is carved on the wall with steel bars and two barred windows.

Above the cell is a shelter that is supported by two pillars. Front of the cell is three bandits all of them are dressed identically with red sleeveless shirt, brown cargo shorts and sneakers.

Only difference in there clothing is with the one who is slightly taller of the tree bandits who is wearing blue bandanna around his head.

Two other bandits seems to be focused on the taller bandit who is facing towards them and talking.

Grey took the chance while bandits were too focused on each other and quickly jumped on top of the shelter. He managed to land on top of the shelter without making any noise.

"Now then I better take these people out fast so they don't have time to call help." Grey starts to make his way quietly on top of the shelter so the bandits were located right in front of him.

He then jumps and lands right behind Two bandits and before they could turn round see what made that sound behind them.

Grey grabs there heads and slams them together knocking them out cold. As they were falling down.

Grey dashes between them while last remaining bandit try to reach for his knife with his left hand which is on his right side.

He opens his mouth trying to alert rest of the bandits about a intruder. But before he could he receives powerful kick to his left cheeks.

He spins around few times before stopping while facing away from Grey and falls on his face out cold.

Grey lets out a sigh as he rubs back of his neck before turning around to look at the cell. Inside it is group of old people with dirty and torn clothes staring at him with shocked expressions.

"So you people are the hostages from the villages in this area?" Grey asks in despite being certain that they were.

From the group of people short old man who has long white hair and beard his entire head is hidden by his hair only thing that can be seen is nose that peaks out.

He is wearing white long sleeved shirt and top of it is black sleeveless vest and his also has white trousers. His holding wooden cane.

"Yes that would be us young man." He then raises his head a little so one light green eye could be seen behind his hair looking directly at Grey.

"And who might you be?" Old man asks with calm voice. Grey tilts his head while crossing his arms.

"My name is Grey Alvey." After he introduces himself old man nod a little before giving his own name.

"My name is Azure. I'm elder of the village of Norvile which is located from east from here." He then moves his cane front of him and leans on it with both of his hands.

"Norvile huh.. That is pretty far from the village I was in." Grey thinks as he rubs his chin while looking towards the floor.

"Well then young man.." Azure starts talking to him and gains his attention. "May I ask why are you here? Considering how you took out those bandits you aren't with them."

Grey then closes his eyes and turns around and crouches next to the tall bandit. "You are right I'm not. I was simply on my way to the Mistral when atmosphere inside the village caught my attention."

He then starts to search something from the unconscious bandit. "I did some digging and found out about situation that is going on with these bandits.. Ah found it."

He finds key hanging around bandits neck and takes it, stands up and turns around. "So I Decided use these bandits to train." He then starts to walk towards the cell.

"But since they had you people as hostages so before I start fighting I'm getting you bunch out of here first." He reaches the door and places key into the keyhole and turns it.

Sound of door opening is heard and Grey open the door. "Alright now then before you guys leave I should tell you about the escape plan."

He says as he hold his left hand up. People only looks at each other still seemed bit vary of him. "Plan to escape? What is in you'r mind?"

Small smirk makes it way to Grey's face. "Don't you worry I will explain my plan through fully to all of you." He states as he takes out map from his pocket.

* * *

Few minutes later

Bandit was in middle of parking a motorbike in stone carved garage which is located few roads away west from the fire.

Bandit is wearing blue shirt with orange bandanna tied over his forehead. Light brown shorts and sneakers on his back is short sword with cross guard.

He drive the bike inside the stone carved garage and steps off it. "Well that's that." He mutters before all of sudden he hears sound of commotion coming from the outside.

He quickly runs outside and widens his eyes at the sight. Front of him was like black smoke cloud that was spreading around the hideout.

Another bandits were running from it. First thing to cover by the pitch black cloud was the bonfire making things go dark making it extremely hard to see.

"What is that!?" Bandits shouts as he try's to run away but it was too late and he was engulfed by the cloud making his vision go to zero.

In less than the minute cloud had filled the entire cavern. Inside it people are yelling questions like.

"Whats going on!?" Or complaining about there cut line of sight. Only one area that wasn't filled by darkness was road that lead straight to the tunnel Grey had entered inside the cavern.

On that road villages leaders are running with all the young ones carrying the elders on there backs ans one of them is pointing the way with flashlight.

Azure is on the back of man at his early forties who is wearing torn white shirt with v-neck and blue jeans that were torn apart from knees down and he doesn't have anything on his feet.

He is keeping his arms around the man while holding folded map on his left hand. "Is that guy really going to be alright?"

Man asks from Azure as he gives quick look towards the black mist wall. Azure gives a quick look to it also and he then turns to the map on his hand.

"That remains to be seen." He then turns his attention back in front of him."But when he explained his plan to us I didn't see anything but resolve in his eyes."

* * *

Few minutes earlier

Grey took out his map unfold it on the ground. "Alright: Here is what we are going to do." He says as he takes out pen and a flashlight.

"I came here by following bandits who had just hour ago gathered there monthly lien." He then points the pen to the villages.

"This is village that I was in and entrance that I used is located over here." Grey moves the pen slightly to the south-west from the village and stops half a mile away from it.

"This is location of the entrance. Main goal is to get all of you to exit. Since that village is closest you should head there once."

Then among the village leaders, man who will carry Azure on his back steps out and starts to talk. "So you're plan is to sent us into a forest were we might get jumped by Grimm with out any weapons?"

Grey only looks at the man with a serious gaze before closing his eyes and standing up again. "What might you're name be?" Grey asks as he open his eyes and looks directly into mans eyes.

"My name is Almond and I'm head of the village that you came from." Grey only raises his slowly up and then down while making whistle motions with his you encountering Grimm

"Alright then. You know when I came here tailing those bandits there wasn't any Grimm's there So chances that there are any now are low?"

Grey says as he crouches down and draw a circle to the spot that entrance is located. "While there is chance of Grimm." He then draws arrow pointing at the village.

He then stand up and starts walking to the unconscious bandits. "Since moment they notice that you lot are escaping they won't hesitate to shoot and kill you."

He the reaches bandits and takes there pistol from them and checks them if they are loaded. "But if you are so concerned about Grimm then takes these with you for protection."

He then walks back to the and give him three guns. "Even though I doubt those help much." He picks up the map from the ground and folds it and hands it to Azure.

Almond only alternates his dumbfounded look from the firearms to Grey. "So main point is you stay here for little while and I will go down there." Grey says as he points towards the bonfire.

"And once I have gotten there I will make diversion to gain all of there attention and at the same time I will show you the way to the exit that leads to the entrance that I marked on the map."

As he says that. He walks to the edge. "How actually are you going to show that way while you are getting the attention on every single bandit?"

Azure asks as he takes few steps towards him Grey only turns his head little to give him quick look before turning back. "You will know the moment you see it."

Azure only looks at him with his left eye visible before it soon covered by his hair again.

"I understand. While I'am uncertain of you're reason to help us I'm still very thankful and for that I shall thank you."

He gives Grey deep bow. Grey only keeps looking away. "That's no problem. Main reason that I came here is to fight these bandits and rescuing you people would prevent them using you people against me."

He receives understanding nod, Azure then turns around walks back to rest of the group where Almond was discussion about who are the ones using the guns.

"Well the lets get started." He takes out Shusui with his right hand. He then jumps down from the edge and once he lands he gathers the attention of several bandits.

"Who the hell are you!?" One of the bandits shouts as all of the m repair to take out there weapons. "We have intruder!" Other one shouts.

Grey only raises his head with smirk and raises his left hand front of him that then turns into darkness. Darkness even formed circle around which then started surround him.

" **Black World.** " Grey says with low tone before swinging his left hand sideways which causes darkness to erupt in every direction covering everything.

* * *

Back to the present

"That really surprised me quite how that black mist suddenly started to cover everything and left simple trail for us to follow."

Almond had drop of sweat dripping from his forehead. "While I understand his covering for us. When I look at the black mist it makes me feel uneasy like I'm gazing into endless abyss."

Azure only looks at the darkness. "Yes. That it kind does but There wasn't any kind of hostility coming from Grey so I'm quite sure that everything will work out fine." Group arrives at the entrance to the tunnel and run's inside.

* * *

Inside the darkness

Bandits was panicking while holding machine guns. "Whats going on where am I?!" He then hears scream from behind making him quickly turn around and firing a few rounds.

"What was that!" He shouts. He suddenly widens his eyes as he feels huge amount of pain from his left side. He removes his left hand from the gun and moves to his left side.

Moment he touches it he feels wet sensation from there despite not being able to see anything he is sure that he knows what that liquid was.

He then fell down and fainted. Few meters behind him was Grey standing with little droplet of blood falling from the Shusui which he is holding sideways.

"Without use of observation haki fighting while using Black world would be impossible since even my vision is blocked by it."

Lot of shouting can be heard front of him he dashes forward and cuts down total of five bandits quickly. He then focuses his haki towards the hostages.

"It seems that they have almost reached far into the tunnel. I guess time to cancel out Black world." He the raises his left hand up and darkness starts to return back.

Soon all of the darkness returned back to him around him was total of 26 bleeding and unconscious bandits. All the attention was on him.

He only points Shusui to the nearest bandits with grin. "Now then lets start the real deal."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is Chapter 05 for Chamber of Fate fixing the grammar took a lot longer than expected and I'm still a little bit unsure if I manage to fix it entirely which I'm quite sure I didn't. But anyway I hope you viewers enjoy it and thank you for reading.**

 **Chapter 05**

* * *

While Grey is cutting down bandits, at the same time on the other side of the fire 6 people have come out carved building that is bigger than the others.

It has the total of three stores and unlike the others, it has a wooden double door with steel lining and handles that are wide open. Each side of the door is two windows.

On the second floor, there are three windows lined up with at least meter difference between them. And on the top floor is two windows.

Each window has bars on them. Total of Six people had come out of the building. Five of them were surrounding the entrance while one remained back.

On the furthest to the right is a slender woman with white skin and nape-length white hair that has four strands going over his head two on each side.

She is wearing a red shirt with v-neck, blue jeans which are tied with a red belt and black boots with red laces.

On her hands, she has black-red gloves and on her left hand, there is some sort of deployable crossbow that seems to have some sort of bracelet attached to it with dust arrows on it.

On her left side is a man who is shortest of the five. He has short brown hair, dark green eyes and his skin are slightly tanned.

He is wearing a dark green shirt with a brown long leather jacket with two mechanical swords strapped to his back another one longer than other.

On his feet is black trousers with green sneakers. In the middle of the five is the same bandit who Grey had seen gathering lien from the village.

Next to him is another woman who has short dirty yellow hair and grey eyes. Part of her hair covers her left eye.

She is wearing a blue sleeveless vest with the long collar with a yellow long sleeved shirt that is open a bit from the front.

On her feet are light brown shorts and sandals with slightly longer heels. Around her right hand, there are three golden bracelets.

The last one on the right is a woman with long brown wavy hair, who is wearing a black strapless armor top with silver lining and around her neck is an orange scarf.

On her feet, she is wearing black jeans with a grey belt and black high heel boots with silver edges at the top. She has rifle strapped to her back.

The last one who is standing in the middle of the group is a man who is tallest of the group who has black spiky hair that points backward and blue eyes.

He is wearing a buttoned-up white-black striped vest with dark brown long-sleeved shirt along with light brown jeans with black belt and black shoes.

While the others had looks of worry, anger, and confusion. He only looks at the direction commotion that was echoing throughout the hideout. The entire hideout was echoing screams and gunshots.

"What the hell is going on?" Man talks as he narrows his eyes a little. Then one bandit runs to them in panic while screaming.

"Admin! There is major trouble!" He runs to the short tanned man who then takes a step forward. "Calm down." He placed both of his hands on bandit's shoulders.

After bandit has calmed down admin askes him a question. "Alright then. Now that you have calmed down a little tell me what's going on?"

Bandit nod's once before talking. "There is an intruder in the base. A man wielding black katana. He has already taken out 34 of us!"

Then blonde standing next to them starts talking. "You mean there is only one intruder." Tanned admin askes with slight shock in his voice.

"How can you not handle one intruder. Man Charlestone can you train your men any better?" Blond woman on the right says with an insulting tone.

Tanned man now named Charlstone only turns to the woman with a glare. "This isn't a joke Citrine." He then turns back towards the bandit.

"Was this intruder one responsible for that darkness from a while ago?" Bandit nods at Charlestone's question.

"Soon as that Black substance had covered everything we could hear screams and gunfire and soon as the smoke had disappeared he was standing right there with 26 of us taken out."

This statement gained the attention of the man who is standing in the middle who the begun to approach them.

"Excuse me but did you say that intruder took down 26 of our men inside that darkness where no one could see anything at all."

Moment bandit saw the man he straightened up. "Yes leader he did and after that, he took down eight more of us and probably has taken down more as we speak sir."

Bandit leader then crossed his arms. "Hmmm? That's strange." All of the admin's attention is brought to him.

"If he was capable of creating that blackness and still take us out while in it... Then why did he removed it."

After he brought it up. All of the people present started to think about the reason behind intruder actions.

"Way this intruder did it made it look like he was... Covering something.. or someone." Leaders eye widen a little at the sudden.

He then quickly turns to the admin who's left from Charlestone. "Delmin your team is in charge of the hostages right now?"

Delmin turns to him and nods. "Yes, leader Cobalt." After Delmin had answered. Cobalt then points to the direction of the cell.

"Then contact your men who are supposed to guard them and make sure hostages are still there and report to me." His attention is then brought to remaining admins.

"Citrine, Charlestone, Carmine, Flora." He ordered their attention and then points to the direction of the fighting. "Rest of you will take care of the intruder."

Cobalt then turns around before gives a small towards admins. "You four should be enough to take care of single intruder."

"Yes, sir!" All five of them shout's at the same time before running off to fulfill their orders.

* * *

With Grey

Grey was in the middle of evading bullets. Behind him, one bandit tries to cut him from behind. But before he manages to bring his sword down Grey turns around and slashes him with Shusui.

He then jumps up to avoid three bullets before bandit he had just cut fell down. "Man. That was close."

He quickly starts running on one of the paths that lead's up. As he runs his holding Shusui downward towards ground sideways.

Bandits start gathering at the end of the road while four people dashed forwards with there sword's while rest of them fire their guns at him.

Grey keep's running forward as he covers his left hand with armament haki as he dodges some of the bullets and others he blocked with his reinforced hand.

As bandits draw near him he repairs to swing Shusui. " **Ittoryu...** " Grey mutters the bandits were right in front of him he quickly rotates his body.

" **Taka nami!** " He shouts as he swings his blade creating a gust of wind that blew the legs beneath the bandits sending them flying off the road.

Just then bullet passes right next to his head. "Son of a.." He mutters as he turns around and look's behind him to see bandits charging towards him.

While he was doing this he used Shusui to block bullets coming from the front and sidestepping bullet from behind.

He then turns around towards bandits on the front. "You people can join those guys down there."

He then slams his left hand on the ground and Darkness quickly spread on the ground heading towards the bandits located upwards.

"What is this?" One of them shouts. "It's that same black smoke that he used to fill the entire cavern. Is he trying to do it again?!"

Grey only gave a devious grin. "Sorry but I'm not going to do that." His eye then turned to look at the bandits. " **Black Hole.** "

Bandits suddenly started to sink into the darkness. Bandits started to scream and shout for help as they sunk entirely.

Bandits behind Grey had stopped shooting as they looked at horror as their fellow bandits were dragged into the darkness. "You bastard!What did you do!?"

They started to shouts at anger and begun to run towards Grey again. "Oh sorry about that.." He says as he turns his head towards them."

He then moves his left leg towards bandits before shouting. " **Yamiagari!** " He moves his left hand grinding it towards them on the ground and swings it in upwards ark.

Darkness moves with his hand forming a wall from which all of the bandits that were earlier dragged in it are shot out of it.

They were blasted from the darkness like they were shot out of the cannon. They crashed into charging Bandits sending them tumbling back down the road.

"There you go," Grey muttered before he stood up and started running upwards. Soon as he arrived at the top in to. His observation haki senses something coming right at him from down below.

"Holy!" He quickly jumps forward as something crashed onto the spot where he had stood moment ago creating a dust cloud.

While in the air Grey rotates his body to turn himself around. When he landed on the ground he leaves a small trail on the ground.

He looks the dust could with a sweatdrop falling down on his face. "Okay, who the hell is that guy?"

He then raises his left arm front of him and takes a battle stance. Dust cloud clears revealing Charlstone who is holding two swords.

His holding one with the right-hand top of his shoulder while the left one is on his side. He then turns to Grey and speaks.

"It seems that you have really done a number on my men." He then removes his right blade from his shoulder and turns his entire body towards Grey.

"Sorry but you're little fighting spree will now come to its ending." Grey only smirks. "Is that so. Unfortunately, I don't think this is going to be easy as you think."

Charlestone narrow's his eyes. "That remains to be seen." He says with low tone and he then takes his fighting stance.

His left blade pointing forward while right one above his head. He takes his left bit forwards while the right is pointing to the side.

* * *

Meanwhile front of the cage Delmin was looking at the cell that was wide open and empty with a shocked look. "What the hell is this!"

Three bandits that were guarding the cell and were knocked out by Grey started to regain consciousness after Delmin's shout.

"Uuuuuuh. What happened?" First one to stand up is tallest of the three. Admins attention is drawn to three awakening bandits.

What the hell happened to you people?! Where is the prisoners?!" Delmin furiously stomps to the bandit and grabs him by the collar and glares at him.

"Admin? Wait... what?" After Looking around confused before remembering what happened few seconds prior being knocked out.

"That's Right! Admin! There is an intruder in the base!" Delmin stare get's even angrier. "I can see that you moron!"

He starts violently shake the bandit. He then stops and points towards the area Grey is fighting. "Intruder released all the hostages and now he is causing havoc down there!"

Bandit only blink's few times taking time to register what Delmin had just said. He then started sweating as he slowly turns his head towards the empty cell.

"Oh, no.." Bandit mutters. "Oh no!? This is way beyond a simply oh no! The leader will be furious!" He then let's go and walks away before taking out his scroll.

* * *

With the Cobalt who is currently sitting front of a table with an open briefcase filled with lien in it and holding some of it on his hands counting them.

Just then his scroll started ringing. "Hmm?" He takes the scroll from his pocket and look's at the caller's name. "Delmin huh. This must be about the situation with hostages."

He presses the answer button on his scroll and places it on his ear. "So what's the situation up there Delmin?" He askes after taking a deep breath.

"Those morons let the hostages escape!" Cobalt only stared at the ceiling before letting out a sigh and closing his eyes and mutters to himself.

"So I was right." He then opens them again. "I can still fix this leader. I will take my group and go re-capture them now!"

his attention is then brought back to the scroll as Delmin talks fast in a panic."Pipe down Delmin. Don't waste your time with them."

"Eh!? But leader if they manage to contact outside world we will be in pinch!" Cobalt only lets out a sigh.

"Calm down and think this clearly. There are over 50 different entrances. There is no telling which one they took." He talks into the scroll with a calm voice.

"Well that is...that's true... but.," Delmin mutters at another end of the call Cobalt continues his reasoning.

"Also this areas villages don't have any way to contact outside expect letters and they really don't have a way to send them now do they?"

"That's true," Delmin says with a low voice. "Our top priority is disposing of this intruder fast as possible. We can deal with that afterward." Cobalt says as he closes his eyes.

"Why do you make this sound like it's big deal? It just one intruder. I bet other have dealt with him already." Cobalt opens his eyes and slight annoys on his face.

"Let me tell you something Delmin. Those who make the mistake of underestimating their opponent are always ones to fall first."

Delmin only blinks few tome confused. "Are you saying that this intruder is that strong? How can you know that it is." Cobalt only takes a deep sigh and covers his face with his free hand.

"For the love of... I can't Delmin no one can. That is exactly why our opponent must not be underestimated." He then walks to the window and looks at the direction where the fight is.

"Also keep in mind that this intruder caused that blackness which he used to allow them to escape in the first place which shows as two things."

Delmin narrows his eyes. "And those two things are..?" He askes with a serious tone.

"First this person isn't the type of person who charges headfirst into fray meaning you can't be too careful when facing him." As he talks he raises one finger.

He then raises the second finger. "Second thing is that this person definitely has his aura unlocked and that blackness was most likely his semblance."

his eyes then narrow. "Now go. Assist rest of the admins and don't hold back use your full strength from the start."

"As you wish leader." Is the final thing that comes out of the scroll before the call ends.

* * *

With the fight

Grey swings Shusui downward which Charlestone blocks by crossing his blades front of him.

Soon as there weapons collide Charlestone's feet sunk into the ground a little bit. "You are ain't a half bad intruder."

Charlestone says as he grins and swings both of his blades upwards sending Grey flying backward.

He doe's a backflip and land on the ground crouching his legs grind on the ground leaving a small trail.

Grey only looks at the ground as he uses his left hand placed on the ground. "Hehe. Same to you. You're one of the admins of this bandits group aren't you?"

He gives as the small smile as he asks the question. "That would be correct I am the admin of the 4th team."

Grey who hadn't moved his face from the ground started shaking. "What is this feeling." Courses through his mind as he digs his fingers to the ground.

"This is feeling... How long as it since I felt like this.." Grey's small smile turned into a grin as he starts to raise his head.

"I feel so... so.." He raises his head completely revealing his predatory grin. "Excited!" He finishes his thoughts as he stands up and leans forward.

" **Soru.** " Grey says in his head before disappearing in an instant. Charlestone widens his eyes and just then Shusui appears right in front of him.

"Woah!" He managed to avoid swing by a breath bending his backward. Grey burst past him as he swung Shusui.

"What the hell was that! That movement definitely wasn't normal just know." Thoughts rush's through his head.

He then straightens his back and rotates his body to the left while swinging his left sword attempting to slash Grey.

Grey's head moves to the direction of the incoming blade. He flips Shusui into a reverse grip and blocks Charlestone's attack.

He then spins his body to the left while moving his right arm in an arc above his head making Charlestones right arm go upwards.

As Grey attempts to slash him sideways he uses his left blade to block then jumps back avoiding Charlestones right blade while at the same time he switches his reverse grip back to the regular grip.

Grey then raises his left hand and slams it onto the ground as darkness start again crawling on the ground heading towards Charlestone. " **Black hole.** "

Grey says as he grins while looking at Charlestone. "What the hell? It is that black smoke again. What is he up to?" Charlestone tries to figure out what that black smoke is.

"Whatever it is I better stay clear of it." Before darkness could reach him he begins to run away from it.

He jumps on top of the nearby roof as the darkness surround the building and some of it went inside it. Charlestone looks a the darkness.

"Man, that looks unsettling." He mutters to himself. Suddenly he hears shouts of help and panic coming from his left.

His eyes widen and he begins to turn towards the direction of the screams. Bandits who were watching the fight from the distance since they didn't want to get there admins way.

His eyes widen in horror as he sees them sinking into the darkness. What is happening?!" He shouts loudly.

After all of the bandits had disappeared into the darkness he only grinds his teeth together. "It seems that not making contact with that smoke was the right call..."

Just then Grey yells at him. "Hey!" Charlestone turns towards him who looking at him with a devious grin. "I admit escaping was a bright choice." He then closes his eyes.

"But if you think that you are safe up there then you have another thing coming." He only looks slightly confused before suddenly roof he is standing on cracks.

He loses his balance and hurriedly looks down. To his shock building has begun to sink into the darkness. "Darn it all!"

He then starts to run to the wall. He strikes his left blade to the wall and uses its hilt as a foothold.

He then looks down as rest of the house disappears into darkness. "Taking care of this alone is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Whats taking them so long."

Darkness then started to return back to Grey. Soon all of it has returned with still coming out of his back and from his left hand.

"You sure are resourceful. You manage to stay clear of my attack." Grey speaks. Charlestone jumps back down since darkness was now gone for time being.

"So you dropped back down thinking it was safe did you?" He could only look confused at Grey who reaches out with his left hand towards him with its palm open.

Grey's smirk then turns to the serious scowl as he speaks. " **Kurozu.** " His palm then turned to black and darkness starts to swirl creating a small whirlpool.

Charlestone raised his guard all of sudden his eye widen as he feels the strange pull on his body and he was suddenly drawn towards Grey. "What's going on?!"

As he was flying towards him Grey repairs to cut him with Shusui. "Oh, Crap?" Goes through Charlestones head.

All of suddenly Grey's eyes widen a little as he notices something small heading towards him from the right.

He quickly turns his head to see small flaming arrow heading towards him. "Tch!" Grey quickly knock it away with a sideways slash.

"His open!" Charlestone saw his chance to strike as Grey left himself open. He raised his left blade up and swung it down.

Greys eyes then turn towards the ascending blade. "Oh sh...!" Lets out of his mouth before the blood had been spilled.

Grey had instinctively placed his left arm horizontally front of him and jumped back to avoid Charlestones attack but his weapon had cut him from the middle of his left arm.

Greys eyes were twitching and he had a look of great pain on his face. "Uuughh!?" He lets his left hand hang freely while placing his right-hand top of the wound while holding Shusui horizontally.

"I... knew .. ugh.. that darkness multiply's pain... but to this extent.," Grey mutters while his right eye closed and his left knee falls to the ground.

"Wha the hell took you so long?!" Grey turns his head towards Charlestone who is looking to the direction arrow came from his eyes then turned towards the same direction.

End of road top of building Citrine is standing with her crossbow aimed at spot Grey was standing moments ago.

She then straightens up and places her left hand on her side while placing her right one on her hip. "Hey, it's not our fault that unlike you! We had to get more dust rounds for re-loading. Not to mention Carmine didn't even have his weapon with her!"

Charelstone place's his right blade on his shoulder. "Then why don't you keep them with you all the time even when in our hideout? In case of situation's like this?!"

He shouts as he points Grey with his hand who is still down on one knee while holding his left hand. Then two sets of footsteps catch's Grey attention and his turns his head around.

Carmine who now has two black steel tonfas with grey boxes attached to it another side of handles and gun holes at the tips. and Flora was standing behind him while pointing her rifle at him.

"Beside you seem to have handled it by your self just fine," Carmine says with a bored face and monotone voice.

"Under control!? You got to be kidding! I almost got sliced juts now!" Charlestone shouts while pointing his left blade towards her.

* * *

Meanwhile, admins argue Greys attention turn towards his right hand were he was cut. He moves his hand away from the wound to see if it has already closed.

Soon after blood that was covering his hand around the wound was covered by Darkness and then disappeared. "Wound might be gone but I still feel the pain."

He thinks as he growls and then turns to look towards Citrine who had fired the arrow that caused that wound. "That little."

He mutters as his eyes narrow and gives not pleased frown as he stands up. "Hey don't move!" Flora says sternly as she points her rifle at him.

He only turns his head towards her with a blank stare before suddenly his lips turned into a small smirk causing her to look at him confused.

"Be careful his going to use some weird move!" Charlstone yells realizing what his up to.

In that moment Greys says. " **Soru.** " While simultaneously Flora pulls the trigger.

Bullets miss Grey as he had disappeared exactly same time the first bullet had left the barrel. While Citrine, Carmine, and Flora stared at the place he had been Charlestone started to look around.

"Dammit all where did he go this time." He mutters angrily. Rest of the admins begun to search Grey soon after they had recovered from there shock.

Citrine had repaired her wrist crossbow while she turned around. "You know. I really don't like surprise attacks." She suddenly hears a voice behind her.

Grey is standing behind her while facing towards left while having his right arm circle his body from the front getting ready to cut her.

"What the!?" Citrine turns her head to the left as Grey swings at her. Then a sound of clashing metal rings in the air and all the remaining admins turn towards the sound.

Citrine's crossbows limbs moved inward next to crossbow barrel and below it slides out double edged blade which she uses to guard Greys attack.

He then jumps back few meters. "Crossbow sword huh," Grey mutters as straightens himself up and hold Shusui towards the ground and Citrine moves the weapon front of her chest horizontally.

Charlestone along with Carmine starts to run towards them while Flora opens fire with her rifle using electric dust bullets.

Grey turns towards the incoming bullets and takes step back with his left foot and with a few swings he blocked all the bullets,

While Grey was blocking the bullets Citrine had begun to move and tries to cut him vertically.

Without looking, Grey coats his left arm with armament and catches the blade with his bare hand. He tightens his grip on the blade, He then rotates and throws her towards Carmine and Charlestone.

Both of them avoids her Charlestone jumping to the left and Carmine to the right. Darkness flowing from Greys back starts to float towards Carmine.

Charlestone widen's his eyes as he sees it approach as Carmine only looks confused. "Carmine be careful! That smoke is more dangerous than you think!"

Carmine turn to a moment before stopping her advance and jumps back with gritted teeth. "Too late. **Liberation.** "

Darkness shoots out all the bandits and debris that had been pulled in straight at Carmine blasting her back quite a bit.

Charlestone reached him while holding both of his blades above his head and swing them down.

Grey block both of them with Shusui holding it horizontally. The impact causes him to bend his knees a bit. "Tch." Charlestone clicks his tongue.

He tightens his grip on his hilts making click sound from both of them. Blades split into four parts with white lines between them.

Lines begin to glow as he transfers his aura into them and the wind starts to flow from the blades. Greys eyes widen as he notices what's happening.

He quickly jumps back as powerful gust of wind that leaves long cut mark to the ground. "Man, that was close." He mutters before sensing a presence behind him.

He turns around and deflects three fire dust rounds. During the battle, Flora managed to sneak up behind him.

At the same time, Carmine manages to dig herself out of the pile of rubble and unconscious bandits. "Uuh...What was that?" She mutters as she stands up.

After shaking her head she heads to battle Citrine also manages to stand up follows her. They surround Grey with two other bandits. Grey hold the left-hand horizontal front of his face which has darkness flowing from it.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **Yamiagari=Dark Opening**

 **Taka nami=Hawk wave**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the long wait but new chapter 06 of the Chamber of fate is finally finished. Also, I was supposed to answer a single question that was asked of me by a guest reader.**

 **Quest:** **Did he de-aged ? if so? to what age**

 **An answer to that question is that no he didn't de-age he is still just as old as he was when he dies. Okay now that that is cleared we can get down to the story**

 **Chapter 06**

* * *

Normal P.o.v

Grey was surrounded by the four admins. His eyes wander between them as they all had there weapons ready and Citrine and Flora had there long-range weapons aimed at his head.

Greys eyes move from admins to admin and he also focuses on his observation to see who would make the first move.

He then moves his right leg little to the right. In that instant Flora and Citrine fired and remaining two charges forward.

Grey narrowed his eyes and then crouches a little bit and then jumps high into the air avoiding arrow and bullets.

Charlestone and Carmine stop their attack and looks up. Grey turns his body so that his head face's towards Flora and his stomach faces the ceiling.

" **Geppo!** " He kicks the air with great speed sending him flying towards her. He rotates his body to the left and swings Shusui.

Flora jumps back avoiding his attack as the land in front of her. She then points her gun at him but Gray moved quickly and slammed the gun towards her right with his left hand.

He then pulls his left hand back with and turns it into a fist and covers it in armament and delivers a hard punch right on her right cheeks sending her flying into a wall.

Charlestone focuses his aura on both of his blades and swings them both sideways creating X shaped gust of wind towards Grey.

Grey turns around and faces the incoming attack. " **Ittoryu...** " He mutters as he turns around completely while placing Shusui to his left side.

" **Yakkodori.** " He swings it upwards creating his own flying sword attack. Once two attacks collide they start's to mix together. Then suddenly they burst to send a powerful gust of wind in every direction.

Grey covered his face with his left hand to protect it from the powerful wind and leans forward to keep his ground. All the admins did the same.

Then he hears a yell coming from his right. Carmine has started to dash towards him and attempts to hit him with her left tonfa. At the same time, Flora stands up and fires at him.

Grey blocks Carmine's attack and pushes her away and turns towards Flora and reaches out with his left hand with his palm open.

" **Black door!** " Darkness then starts to spread from the palm creating a pitch black circle. Bullets hit the circle and disappear.

Darkness then returned back to his palm. He then turns towards Carmine and attacks her with a quick barrage of slashes.

She manages to block all of his strikes. Just then Citrine had fired four arrows towards Grey while Charlestone had appeared on his right trying to slash him horizontally with both of his blades. "Son of a ..?!"

Grey realises that he doesn't have time to avoid so he decides to take it. " **Tekkai!** " Citrines arrow hit him straight into his head while Carmine did a sidekick to his side and the Charlestones attack hits his stomach.

"Uuugh!" He grinds his teeth in pain he then growls as he raises his head and tightens his grip to Shusui.

" **Ittoryu Tatsumaki!** " He sends both Carmine and Charlestone flying. "Seriously what the heck is this guy!?" Charlstone yells while in midair.

Soon after Grey had stopped spinning he leaned forward towards Citrine. " **Soru.** " He disappears and delivers a heavy left hook straight to her gut sending her flying.

Same moment as She hit the ground other two also lands to the ground. Grey then hears a mechanical sound behind him as he senses Flora behind him.

He quickly ducks avoiding Floras now transformed rifle. From the sides of the rifle came out two hacksaws with thin strong strings.

While they were exchanging blows Carmine and Charlestone manage to get on the knees.

"Okay, what is this guy!?" Carmine turns to Charlestone while she askes her question. He only looks at her before turning back to the battle between Grey and Flora.

"I don't know but he seems to have some strange skills, and I have no doubt that he still has many more up his sleeves." He states before standing up completely.

"I hope Delmin gets here quickly. We are going to need his help to take this guy out." He then starts to look around to see if Delmin is anywhere to be found.

Carmine stand up fully. "If he is not here yet that would mean that somethings up with the prisoners what would mean that leaders assumptions were right."

She repairs her tonfas. "He will come here. Once he has reported to leader the situation about whats going on with the prisoners."

Just then they hear a shout coming from Grey. " **Shigan!** " Right after Flora flys past them landing on the ground and her weapon landing right next to her.

"Ouch..."She mutters while holding her stomach as she goes into a sitting position. She then turns to her weapon, picks it up and stands up.

Carmine and Charlestone then turn their attention to Grey who is running towards them with Shusui pointing sideways towards the ground.

Carmine begins to charge at him and swing her left tonfa horizontally. Grey quickly moves Shusui into a reverse grip and takes one jump back to block the attack.

He then spun his body around causing Carmine's left hand fly upward. Grey then slams back of his left fist straight to her cheek.

After that, he rushes towards Charlestone who crosses his swords front of his face getting ready to guard Greys attack.

Just then Grey felt something running towards him from the right with observation. He stops his attack and looks to the right only to see nothing.

Grey only look confused to the direction where someone was supposed to be running towards him but he sees nothing there.

Charlestone notices Grey's odd behaviour and raises an eyebrow as his pupils wonder tards the direction his looking at while thinking confusedly.

In his confusion, Grey failed to realize that currently, the invincible runner was right in front of him and next thing he knew.

He felt a something hard hit him right on his cheek sending him flying. Despite being in extraordinary pain he somehow manages to use his left hand prevent himself from hitting the ground and flip himself on his feet.

But because of the pain, he fell to one knee and places his free hand on the place he had felt the attack to connect.

His eyes were so wide that you could see red lines around his eyes and he was griding his teeth really hard trying to prevent himself from shout in pain.

His head then turns towards the direction where he was before he went flying. Charlestone eyes widen as he had followed Greys sudden flight.

He then moved his head towards his left. From the first glance, it would appear that there was nothing there but all of the sudden air started to get distorted

Distorted area creates a shape of a human who is positioned like he had punched someone.

Charlestone gets ride of his shock as he quickly realises what just happen. "You certainly took your sweet time to get here didn't you Delvin?"

He says as he crosses his arms the and the distorted area begins to take colour revealing invincible figure truly Delmin.

Who then straightens up places his right hand on his hip and lets the left one hanging and turns towards the Charlestone. "Well, I did have to go all the way up there.."

He talks as he points upwards towards the direction of the cell before pointing it down on his feet. "And then over here and before that, I had to report to the leader about escaped hostages."

Charlestone narrow's his eyes before closing them and letting out a sigh. "So they did escape after all." He then turns towards Grey who had begun to stand up.

Grey stood up after he had struggled against the pain that hit he had received caused him. "Nnnnnnng! Okay, I really have to try not to rely on my eyes that much when using observation."

He mutters as he stands up while holding his cheek with his hand he then sees Delmin standing next to Charlestone. "That guy..."

Delmin reaches out both of his hand's underside of his vest and pulls out two mechanical knives which then transforms into pistols.

"So he has a semblance that allows him to turn invisible... That kinda reminds me of the suke suke no mi from one piece." He mutters as he removes his hand from his cheek.

He then takes a deep breath before shouting at Delmin so his voice would carry all the way there. "Hey, nice trick there! So might you be the fifth admin?!"

Delmin starts spinning his weapons around his fingers and narrowed his eyes. "I really don't have any intention to talk to you so you better repair your self since I'm about to make you pay for what you did to me!"

This causes Grey to raise his eyebrow. "Did to you? Sorry but I'm pretty sure I have never met you before. What could I have done to someone I have never met?"

Delmin grinds his teeth together before pointing his right gun towards him. "Don't act like you don't know! Thanks to you releasing our hostages you made my team look like a bunch of fools!"

Grey only crosses his arms and his gaze move upwards without moving his head and he has thoughtful look for a moment.

After a while, he turns his head to the left, closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh. This causes Delmin's eyes to twitch.

"Whats with that reaction?! We may not have met in person but because of you releasing the village leaders really did major damage to my reputation with the leader!"

He screams while he points his right pistol straight at Grey. Charlestone moves his left blade over his shoulder as he looks at Delmin with a raised eyebrow.

"You know I'm pretty sure that is only in your own head. The leader is usually pretty accepting of drawbacks..." He says quietly so his words wouldn't reach Grey.

Delmin glares at him and growls lowly."It still left a hole in my team's Credibility." Charlestone lets out a small sigh.

Grey then shout's at him. "Hey, are you done talking?! Because I really would like to get back to taking you guys down!" He shouts with a bored look and pointing Shusui towards them.

In that instant, without looking at him Delmin points his right pistol towards him and fires a lightning dust round towards him.

But he simply avoids it by leaning his head to the right. He then smirks while Delmin has a scowl on his face. "I take that as a yes..."

He says as he crouches down and burst forward towards the two admins. Charlestone moves his blade from his shoulder and also sprints towards him.

As two swordsman blades collide with one another Delmin takes a step to left and begins to turn invisible again. Grey eyes move towards him and he narrows his eyes.

"Turning invisible again huh. Don't think that is going to help you this time." He then moves his left hand to his side, makes it into a fist with one finger sticking outward.

" **Armament: hand.** " He mutters in his head as his arms are coated in haki. Charlestone notices the sudden change of colour of his hand.

"What the hell is that!?" His eyes widen as he this question shouts out in his head as he is pushing both of his blades downward which Grey is guarding against with Shusui.

" **Armament Shigan!** " Grey rammed his finger straight into Charlestones gut. This time his finger penetrated his aura and made a hole in the skin.

Charlestone coughs a bit of blood from his mouth as he went flying. "Wh... what. His finger broke my aura!? That is impossible!" Thought run in his mind as he crashed on to the ground rolled on the ground few times.

Greys eyes then moved towards his right without moving his head. He then moves his head back as something flys past him.

He then moves his head back forward as yet again something flew past him. He then raises his right leg up and leaned his torso forward.

He then begins spins his body to the left. " **Rankyaku!** "He swings his leg horizontally creating a sharp gust of wind. Towards the rock wall that is located on his left.

From closer inspection in front of the wall, there is a human-shaped distorted area which then takes a step back. "What the hell!?"

The invisible figure quickly jumps to the side dodging the attack which leaves deep cut on to the cave wall.

The distorted area quickly turns back to visible Delmin. "What the..?! How did he know?!" He panicked ask's himself.

Charlestone only looks at Grey with wide eyes while wondering something that had been on his mind for a while.

"This guy... Just like a moment ago. He looked at the direction Delmin came from like he knew he was there? And know he actually avoided his invisible attack and attacked where he was."

He then lowers his head a little while he was in thought. "No to mention according to that grunt turning that dark fog intruder was able to take out our underlings despite there being no way to anyone to see anything."

His attention is then drawn from footstep that comes from the left. "Okay maybe saying that intruder is just some random hunter.."

He turns towards Flora who talked and Citrine and Carmine. "Yeah his been able to fight with all five of us without a problem what is that semblance of his anyway?!"

Charlestone only shrugs. "I don't know but he seems to have some sort of different power than his semblance."

All three look at him with wide eyes. "Say what!? You can't be serious! How can you even tell that?!"

"Charlestone stands up. "Just now when I was hit I saw that his hand turned pitch black and when I was hit his attack penetrated my aura with single hit give it was already damaged somewhat from his earlier attack but it was still almost half full."

All the admins expect Delmin who is still fighting Grey. "So basically he can somehow make his attacks to shatter your aura," Flora asks.

Charlestone only lowers his head a little. "Not just that but I think he has the ability to sense the presence of others even if they're invincible. Like when Delmin used his semblance to turn invisible he was still able to avoid his attacks and counter attack's despite not being able to see him."

This made Citrine grins. "Oh, you can't be serious. What even is that guy?!" Charlestone only stands up.

"I'm not sure but there is one thing I'm sure of that not one of us can beat him if we fight him separately." As he talks carmine suddenly screams.

"Watch out!" Three others look at the direction where Grey and Delmin were fighting and they see Delmins back as he flys towards them.

All three of them quickly jumps to the side and Delmin crashes onto the ground. "guuu... Damn that little..." Delmin growls as he stands up.

He glares towards Grey who has his left palm reached out forward along with his left feet. He then straightens his stand.

"This time I gonna.." Delmin was right about the charge to attack but Charlestone stops him. "Hold up Delmin!" As a response to the shout, Delmin turned towards him.

"What do you want now!?" He askes angrily. "Wow, you seem to be in a foul mood." Citrine states.

"He's just mad because hostages escaped while it was his teams turn to guard them.." Delmin turns towards Carmine who had talked.

"Who told you that?!" Delmin shouts at her while she has her eyes closed. She then opens her left eye and looks at him.

"You did. Just now," Carmine says calmly making a Delmins face turn red. "Whyyy youuuu.," Delmin growls while raising his left pistol.

"Now is not the time for that and now listen to me!" Charlestone sais loudly but not loud enough to Grey to hear.

Carmine, Flora, Citrine and Delmin turn towards him. "Okay. Now that I got all of your attention I have something to say..."

As Charlestone talks to the other admins, Grey narrows his eyes. "Strategy meeting huh. Well too bad I have done waiting."

He yet again reaches out with his left hand wide open and darkness starts flowing from it and the black circle begins to form the front of the hand.

" **Black Door: Exit.** " He mutters as all of suddenly out of the darkness comes out a rain of bullets that Carmine had fired at him earlier and which he had pulled into the darkness using the black door earlier.

Admins quickly turn towards the sound of bullets flying towards them. "What the...!" Delmin shouts.

"Those are the bullets that I fired and he made disappear with that smoke!" Flora shouts with wide eyes.

As all five of them dodged the incoming bullet each one jumping towards the different direction.

Grey then narrows his eyes as he then narrows his eyes as he then moves Shusui above his head and he crouches a little bit. " **Soru!** "

He then quickly moves forward using soru right on front of Carmine."What...!?" She shouts in shock.

"Time to take one of these guys down. **Ittoryu Sanjuroku Pound Ho!** " He shouts as he swings blade in a circular motion creating a powerful compressed air projectile which hits Carmine from point blank.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Carmine screams as she is hit with a projectile and is sent flying with it. "Carmine!" Citrine and Flora shout.

Meanwhile, Charlestone and Delmin grind his teeth "Damnit all.!" Delmin shouts as Carmine hits the wall leaving a big crater on the wall.

Grey straightens himself up while having a sweaty face and panting heavily. "Damn it all I'm starting to get tired and I have no way to check the conditions of my aura."

As he thinks he moves his head towards the admins who are glaring at him he continues thinking. "I know that there are still ways to me to fight even if my aura is depleted but still... I better finish this fast."

Charlestone only glares at Grey before he opens his mouth and yells. "Okay admins! Carmine maybe down but we can still before the plan without her!"

All the admins look at him with confused eyes before quickly turning serious all of the there anger disappearing.

"Plan huh so they actually manage to come up the plan despite my interruption earlier..." He then raises Shusui horizontally front of his face.

Bring it just then from his right Citrine attacks while he has his back turned with his Crossbow in its blade form.

Without looking behind him Grey spins his body around and stops Citrines horizontal slash from the right by placing Shusui vertically front of it.

His eyes then move towards his back as he senses Charlestone and Delmin have begun to move in different directions. "Now what they are up to."

As Grey trying to figure out admins plan. Flora had also begun to move away and turning her weapon back to its rifle form.

She seems to be moving quietly. "I need to do my part. From what Charlestone said even if an intruder can predict and sense our moves and attacks he shouldn't be able to anything about it if he isn't able to block or dodge the attack."

She runs off somewhere. Margus and Citrine are exchanging blows with there blades. While Charlestone and Delmin are attacking again from behind.

Delmin was coming from the right with his left weapon in its knife form and right one still in its gun form.

Charlestone is getting ready to swing at him with his right sword as he approaches from the left.

Grey feels the attacks through his observation haki. "Ghhh!" He then moves his left leg slightly away from his right leg.

He then spins his body to the left sweeping down on Delmin's and Charlestone's feet trying to knock them off their balance meanwhile using Shusui to throw Citrine's blade over her shoulder.

Delmin and Charlestone jump's back avoiding Greys's leg sweep. Delmin points his gun and fires while Charlestone would swig his blade to make another gust of wind.

Grey quickly uses Shusui to block the bullet and then he uses his left hand which he covers in armament. Citrine trying to attack him from behind making him jump to his left.

Meanwhile, a long distance away is Flora whos rifle has transformed into a form long-distance sniper rifle.

She was lying on the ground aiming her rifle towards Grey who is being cornered.

"Not yet..." She mutters as she starts to sweat as she aims at Grey heart through the sniper lens.

Grey has managed to block Citrine's attack with Shusui and he had taken his hilt from his waist that is coated with haki to hold back Delmins Knife and Charlestones long sword.

Flora sees her chance to fire. "now's my chance!" She thoughts as she pulls the trigger and a bullet are shot towards Grey.

Grey is being held against the wall. "Ghhh... Fighting against three at once is really difficult..." Wait three wasn't there still!?"

Margus widens his eyes as he realises that one of the admins has disappeared. Just then lightning dust round came out of nowhere and hit his chest.

"Oh no!" Grey thought panic as he took step back from the impact leaving himself open for three admins to attack.

"Now our chance!" Charlestone shouts as he holds his two swords both on his right side both ready for him to create another gust of wind.

While Citrine turned her weapon back to the bow and Delmin pointed both of his pistols towards Grey.

"...! Dam..." In that instant three admins launch, their attack which hit him square on sending him flying and hitting the wall sending a dust cloud that reached the admins.

"Yes! Hit that bastard head on!" Citrine does fist pump as she proclaims the hit. Delmin closes his eyes and makes smug grin.

But Charlestone doesn't drop his guard and keep staring at the point of the wall where Grey had crashed.

"Don't celebrate yet. We still have to make sure its over!" Charlestone says sternly to them.

Dust cloud clears somewhat so that upper body of Grey is showing with his head hanging and eyes covered by his hair.

Coating him is a purple aura that then disappears. "Hah, what about now his aura is depleted completely." Delmin proclaims.

He then leans his head forward to see better. He notices that Grey is still breathing after seeing his chest going up and down.

"Well how about that. He is still alive." He then grins and points his right gun upwards. "How about I finish him off..." He says coldly.

* * *

 **Be Continue**

 **Ittoryu Sanjuroku Pound HO = One sword style 36 pound Cannon**

 **I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

* * *

Grey's is lying motionless in a sitting position with his head hanging downwards and his eyes shadowed.

Delmin is holding his gun pointed upwards with an evil grin on his face. He then begins to move it facing towards Grey aiming carefully at his head while taking two steps forward.

"I can't describe the joy I feel to be able to finish you off after all you did.." Delmin mutters with a great excitement.

Just when he was about to pull the trigger Grey lets out a snort and begins to smirk. This gains the attention of the two admins behind Delmin who raises there guard further.

While Delmin only tilts his head in confusion and loosens his finger from the trigger. Then Grey begins to chuckle which seems to annoy him greatly.

"Hey! What are you laughing at?! Do you even know what kind of situation you are in?" Delmin points his gun towards the ground.

"Hey! Don't point your weapon away from him Delmin!" Charlestone Shouts at him making Delmin turn back towards him.

"Oh come on. What could he possibly do know his aura is gone there is literally nothing he can do?!" He shouts as he points at Grey with his right hand's finger.

This caused Grey chuckling to get pit louder really annoying Delmin who turns back towards him.

"Hey will you stop laughing, People shouldn't laugh when there about be killed!" He screams at him.

Grey stops chuckling and raises his head little that only his left eye can be seen. Delmin takes step back after seeing the dangerous looking glint in his eye.

"What I'm laughing at you ask? I just can't help to laugh when I'm in such perfect situation to take out all three of you at the same time..." Grey answers

This made Citrine and Charlestone make eye contact briefly without letting down their guard.

While Delmin started to grind his teeth so furiously you could see sparks forming. "Huh!? What was that!? How in Remnant are you in a great position here exactly?!"

Delmins shouts swinging his left fist around. Grey only closes his eyes. " Well first off now instead of you three having me surrounded you all are in a single area."

Delmin only snorts. "Oh yeah!? Do tell how are you going to accomplish this attack." He asks while crossing his arms front of his chest and trying to move his legs only notice that they refuse to move.

"You know its kinda convenient to have this big dust cloud around you never know what one could use it to hide something..." Grey says calmly.

Charlestone then widens his eyes as he quickly turns his attention towards there feet that were covered by the dust. He tries to move them but they won't budge.

"Wha..! What is this!" He shouts as all three Admins turns towards there feet and trying to move them only to find them to being stuck.

"What's happening!? I can't move!" Citrine shouts as she struggles to try to move her feet.

Delmin was just grunting as he tried to move his legs. Dust cloud begins to settle to reveal their leg have sunk into Darkness that has spread around them.

Grey begins to stand from the ground while leaning to the wall raises his head completely revealing his face." **Black hole...** " He says lowly.

Charlestone head was going through his head. "Darnit all he used the dust that was scatter around as a cover in order to get that black mist down on our feet."

He begins to sweat as his face then turns away from his feet and wonder towards Grey who has begun to move his right hand in which he is still holding Shusui.

He then continues thinking. "But how can he still be using his semblance his aura is supposed to be at zero right now!?"

This intruder that has attacked their base out of nowhere has shown such terrifying power and abilities that seem to defy common sense has managed to bring out a feeling that Charlestone hadn't felt for a long time.

Now trembling Charlestone observes his fellow admins. Citrine has been overwhelmed by fear even more than him.

Delmin, on the other hand, was still trying to get his feet out of the darkness and he seems to be more furious than afraid.

Grey begins positions himself and places Shusui over his head over his left shoulder.

Then Delmin starts to yell at him. "Hey! What is this! How are you using your semblance?! Wasn't your aura reached zero already!?"

Grey only makes an evil smirk. "Who know's maybe my aura is at zero or maybe it isn't." He says provokingly.

This made Delmin extremely angry to which he responds by pointing both of his guns at him. " **Ittoryu Sanjuroku...** "

Charlestone and Citrine were completely paralyzed. Delmin fires his guns at the same time. " **Pound Ho!** " Grey swings his blade.

In that instant powerful air, projectile blow's away from everything that it makes contact with creating another dust cloud this time even larger one than before.

Back at the Flora who was observing the situation from the far. "What just happened? At first, everything was going fine. But then all of a sudden others started acting weird, the intruder then stood up, after that he swung his blade and a huge explosion erupted."

She hurriedly scans the dust cloud with his snipe-scope. " **Soru.** " Is heard from the dust and something shots out of it.

Shadow appears above Flora her eyes move upward. Above her is Grey upside down getting ready to swing his right leg.

" **Rankyaku.** " He says quietly as he swings his right leg downward. His attack hit's and cuts through the ground all the way from that walkway to the bottom of the cave.

All of the admins are lying on the ground all of their bodies are surrounded by a glowing light. Charlestone's aura is grey. Citrine's yellow, Flora's lime green and Delmins is brown.

Up where Flora used to be Grey is standing there looking down at where Flora was now lying unconscious. He was breathing was quick paced.

He then resheats Shusui and turns around and takes two steps before stopping. Not too far of him is standing a huge group of bandits that have been watching his match with admins with wide eyes.

Groups are staring at him with wide. After a moment of silence, panic hits them and they begin to run away while screaming.

Grey turns towards the running bandits. Suddenly sharp pain hits back of his leg and he falls down. "Gh! Darnit all it seems that my body is at its limit... If I use rokushiki or Ittoryu one more time my body won't most likely be able to handle it."

He holds the back of his right knee with his right hand before standing up. "Guess that I have to rely on my Darkness ability and swordplay without any techniques."

He then hears a shout from his left. "Admin wait for us!" After that, another voice came right after that. "We can't run as fast as you!"

Grey turns his head towards the sound of the voices as the third voice rungs out. "Especially when you're furious!" He sees three bandits who were guarding the village elder and leaders running down from walkway that leads up.

"Aren't they..?" He thinks as he recognizes the bandits. The moment those three sees him two of them only stares at him confusingly while the one who Grey had kicked unconscious stared at him in shock.

"Hey who are you?" One of the two asks as both of them slightly wary of the unknown individual front of them.

One in the middle of them and also the tallest of them who Grey had kicked out cold. Among the three he was only one who managed to see Greys face.

"You are the on that knocked us out!" he shouts as he points his finger at him with shocked reaction from his friend who shouts out in unison. "What!"

Grey only closes his eyes looks in a different direction. Two others have recovered from there shock and taken out their weapons... or at least they tried to take them out.

"Hey, my gun is gone!" One on the right shouts outgaining the middle on attention to turn to him. "Mine too!" Left one shout right afterwards.

Getting both of their attention middle one eyes then widen and quickly he checks if his gun is still on his person.

"Gone..." he then turns to Grey. "What did you do to our gun's?!" Grey only turns to them with a bored look.

"I took them and gave them to those hostages since they were quite worried about running into Grimm out there."

This irritated the two bandits. "What! You can't just take someone else property." One on the right shouts making Grey's and to other bandits to sweatdrop.

"Does this guy even realize what he's saying." Grey thinks before sighing and turning to them fully.

"Okay. I don't know why you are here but I guess I should consider myself lucky." He says before crossing his arms.

"There is something that I would like to ask from you people." He says calmly. "Huh! There is no need to answer any of your questions! Our admin will be coming for you since you really pissed him off."

He says with a smug tone making two others grin. This makes Grey close his eyes and sighs. "You three aren't that bright are you?"

He asks bored. "What did you say bastard!?" Left one shouts while right one glare's at him.

Grey then turns to them and point his left finger there were Charlestone, Delmin, Citrine and Carmine are located.

"Unfortunately your admin is currently taking a dirt nap over there along with three other admin." His finger then moves to the point where Flora is lying.

"Unless your admin is the one napping down there." He adds with a bored tone. Deep silence follows afterwards along with a blank stare from the bandits.

"If you don't believe me then look down there yourself," Grey says as he moves even further away from the edge of the walkway.

Left bandit starts to laugh nervously with a strained smile. "ha ha ha. Nice try intruder but if your going to bluff at least try to say something more believable."

Right bandit also joins the left with a strained smile. "Y... Yeah, there is no way for just a single intruder to take out all five admins idiot." As he talks middle one has started to walks towards the edge where Grey had pointed.

Two bandits started to laugh together with a nervous laughter. "For the love of..." Grey mutters as he shakes his head.

"He... He isn't lying!" Middle bandit says with a clearly shocked tone. Both of the laughing bandits stop and turn towards taller bandit.

"Eh?" is the only sound that comes out of them both. He then continues. "Admin Flora is down there unconscious.."

This caused the bandit's eyes to widen in shock. "What!" They shout as they run to the edges and look down.

They could only stare in shocked just like the bandit who is also still staring down there.

Their attention is gotten when Grey starts to talk again making them sweat greatly. "So do you believe me now? If you want to go and check out another place where I said remaining admins would be. Go right on an ahead."

They all turn slowly around towards Grey who is staring at them blankly with his arms crossed. "And while you be doing that would you be so friendly to tell me where your leader is so I can take him out too while you people are doing that?"

After moment tallest bandit groans in frustration with his eyes close before opening them again looking to the ground.

"Okay... I tell you where the leader is..." He says in an angry tone. His answer makes Grey give a smirk.

* * *

After a while inside of the admins building.

Cobalt is sitting around the table with six chairs around it. He is leaning to the table with his left elbow and his left cheeks are leaning on his left fist and his eyes are closed. He also seems to have rolled up his sleeves past his elbows.

Just then doors located in front of the table opens up and Grey walks in. Cobalt opens his right eye to see who has arrived.

After he sees Grey he opens his other eye also, and he then stands up from the chair and begins to walk around the table.

"I'm gonna guess that you are the intruder." He says calmly. "And you are the sixth admin and leader of this entire bandit group?" Grey response.

Cobalt stops right in front of him and looks him directly in the eyes. "I have to say that I'm really surprised. Even though I always repair myself for any possible outcome I have to admit I still thought that those five wouldn't lose."

He then closes his eyes and looks down. "But I guess that is just testament for your strength." He then opens them looks at Grey again.

"Now then Next your goal is to defeat me presume. But tell me something why are you doing this? Did one of the village hire you? I doubt that since they don't have enough guts to do that otherwise they had done it long ago."

Grey only closes his eyes and smirks before opening them keeping the smirk on his. "Why huh... Well, that is quite simple. I'm looking for a worthy fight."

Grey then moves his left-hand front of him and squeezes into a fist. "After I had made one villager to tell me what was going on I got excited and of course I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to fight."

Cobalt then narrows his eyes. "Fight then if that's is the case. Then why did you help the hostages escape?" After hearing leaders question he only tilts his head scratches back of his head.

"That's simple. If something would have happened to those hostages those villagers would have most definitely started to bear a grudge towards me and if I ever happened to pass by, here again, it would have been really annoying if someone would try something."

This made Cobalt laugh. "I see. I could see how that would be annoying to have those villagers trying to make your stay there living hell or having one of them to avenge their leaders."

He then stops laughing and looks Grey. "Alright. Before we start I would be honoured to know your name so I can remember you."

Grey then moves his left hand to Shusuis scabbard and his right on its hilt. He then pulls Shusui out and holds it towards the ground. "Grey Alvey."

Cobalt responds by moving his hands forward. All of a suddenly beneath his skin comes out a set of blades that curve slightly past his elbows.

His skin breaks apart revealing mechanical hands beneath it from over his elbows. This made Greys eyes widen in surprise. "Well, then Grey Alvey. I shall remember it. My name is Cobalt Gordon."

He then moves into a fighting stance. His left arm is horizontally front of his chest with the Blade facing Grey.

His right hand was placed next to his head with the blade facing away from him. Grey then quickly recovers from the surprise of Cobalt mechanical arms and quickly takes his own stans.

"Mechanical arms huh... That's interesting." Grey says with a small grin which Cobalt responds with a smile of his own.

"I wonder how long can you last I'm sure that fight with the others tired you out." He says calmly making Grey's smirk disappeared into a small scowl.

"That may be but whatever energy I have left is more than enough to take you out," Grey claims calmly.

Without responding Cobalts smile only grew a bit bigger as he raises his right hand a bit higher.

Then without warning, he spins himself to the left attempting to cut Grey with his left blade horizontally.

Grey retaliates by blocking the blow with Shusui but the spin of the attack sends him spinning since he didn't have the energy to hold his ground.

Cobalt takes a step forward attempt to cut him with his right blade but Grey places his left hand to the ground and uses it to jump outside of the building.

As he is in the air he spins his body so when he lands he is facing towards Cobalt who then jump outside following him.

Grey raises his left hand. "I don't have enough energy left to guard myself it seems I have to keep avoiding his attack." His arms begin to turn into darkness before pointing it towards Cobalt.

" **Kurozu.** " Cobalts eyes widen as he while in the air his body is suddenly get pulled towards Grey. "What is a...?"

He says to ask himself with a shocked tone. When he is right in front of Grey who then delivers a kick with his right leg right on Cobalts side sending him flying.

But Cobalt simply stops his flight only meter away from Grey by hitting his feet on the ground. He then turns to him with a serious look. "Too shallow I'm afraid."

Grey only glares slightly annoyed as he growls. "Darnit all." Just then Cobalt raises his right hand and attempts to slash him with his right blade while spinning his body to the right.

Grey quickly moves his head backwards avoiding the blade only to have few strands of his hair cut instead.

Cobalt then attempts to hit Grey stomach with his left knee. "Gh!" But Grey blocks it with his left palm which is coated in haki.

Force of the blow caused Grey to be pushed back quite a bit. Despite him protecting his hand with haki the attack still hurt.

"Uuuugh!" Grey pushed his hand forward pushing Cobalt back. He then takes a step forward and attempts to stab his opponent.

However, Cobalt simply moves towards his left avoiding the attack and following up with a powerful kick with his right leg.

Kick connects to Grey's gut sending him flying. "Uuuugh!" Grey land on his back on the ground.

"It seems that you are quite weakened. I'm going to guess that your fight with the admins was quite a close one. Quite a shame I would have loved to have a fight with you while you were at your best oh well."

Grey only growls angrily as the darkness starts coming out of his back and left hand. "You shouldn't underestimate me even if I'm not at one hundred per cent!"

Cobalt turns serious. "Oh believe me I wouldn't dream of it." He takes his stance as Grey stand up wobbling.

He then raises his face and glares at Cobalt while still in pain from the last attack.

He then turns to the ground and slams his left hand on it causing the darkness to spread on the ground heading towards Cobalt. " **Black Hole..."**

"hmm!?" He avoids it by jumping up into the air. He then spins his body to the left causing his body to spin horizontally as he flies towards Grey.

Once he was right on front of him he swung his right blade downward trying to cut Grey from the middle. Grey, however, moves his left hand from the ground and side-steps the strike causing darkness that's currently on the ground to disappear.

"Don' think you have won yet!" He shouts as he grabs Cobalt's throat with his left hand that had still darkness coming out of it. The moment his hand touches Cobalt, darkness starts to swirl from the palm of his hand.

At that moment Grey felt a strange sensation like something was being pulled from Cobalt into his hand.

Cobalts body is surrounded by a grey light before it disappears. " What... What is this!? My aura...!?" Grey decided to ignore the strange sensation.

"He rams Cobalt into the ground with all the strength he could muster. Causing a small crack in the ground on the point where Cobalts head collided.

"Gah!" Cobalt yells out in pain as he hits the ground. Grey then raises him from the ground, spins his body in a whole circle and then tosses him towards the stone building where they were a moment ago.

While Cobalt was flying towards the building that grey light from before reappears on him for a brief instant before turning invisible.

He then collides with the right wall next to the door and flies through it. Grey is breathing heavily as he then turns his attention to his left arm.

He turns his hand into a fist and opens it again. "What was that?" His eyes then move towards the place he had hit Cobalt into. There is a little bit of blood staining the ground.

Most likely from the back of Cobalts head. This caused Grey to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Blood? Shouldn't aura prevent something like that happening?" He then hears the sound of stones moving in front of him. He turns towards the hole on the wall.

Cobalt had risen up from the other side of the room where he had been thrown. He wobbles for a moment and then places his left palm behind his head slightly above his neck.

"Guhh" He moves his hand front of him with the hand tightens into a fist. He then opens it to reveal a small amount of blood on his fingers.

"Blood! Just what did he do just now?!" He then turns towards Grey's direction. "Moment he grabbed me my aura suddenly went to ze... No that isn't quite right. It didn't drop to zero. It's more like it just vanished completely."

He then narrows his eyes as a drop of sweat falls off his face. "Does he possess a power to negate aura!? Is something like that even possible?!"

He then begins to walk forward with a scowl as he continues thinking. "Be as it may. This guy is even more dangerous than I initially thought."

Outside Grey is keeping a close eye on the approaching footsteps but he was still wondering the strange sensation.

Cobalts comes out of the hole. Two only stare at each other for a while before he opens his mouth to speak.

"What the hell did you just do to my aura?" That question makes Grey even more confused. "I did what now...?"

He mutters confused before starting to think. "His aura? Did I do something to it just now." His pupils then move towards his left palm for the second before turning back towards Cobalt.

"From the looks of confusion on his face, it seems he isn't sure what he did himself..." Cobalts thinks as he analyzes the look on Grey's face.

He then moves his left-hand front of him as he moves his right feet behind his left leg and he then takes one step forward with his right leg.

And he then places his right hand next to his waist with his fist pointing forward and the blade facing away from him.

He then lungs forward with an attempt to strike with his right-hand swing it in a horizontal arc aiming right at Grey's cheek.

He avoids the attack by ducking down. He then attempts to stab him straight in the face but his attack was dodged by the moving his head to the right.

"Now!" His eyes widen as that single thought running through his head as the darkness coming from his left palm and begin to swirl.

" **Kurozu...** " Cobalts eyes widen as he sees Grey's left hand approaching him. "Oh no!?" he screams his mind as he grinds his teeth together.

Grey grabs his face with his hand causing Cobalts aura to shut down again. "Not again!" Cobalts mutters loudly with an annoyed tone.

Look into his eyes then change to that of great pain as Grey knees him straight to the stomach with his right knee.

"This sensation... There is no doubt about it." Grey then tosses Cobalt towards his right side. He crashes into the ground on his stomach.

Grey then straightens himself and looks at his right hand then bag to Cobalt who is laying face down while holding his stomach as his aura returned.

"There is no doubt about it. Usually, when I hit people it feels like there is something between me and opponent that cushions the blow but this time I felt nothing. Darkness can nullify aura!?"

He turns back to towards his hand then tightens it to a fist. "But with this, I might be able to win this." As he thinks with a smile Cobalt stood up while still holding his stomach.

"Again?!" He shouts angrily in his mind as he turns around. "It seems that fighting him in close combat would be difficult... Too bad I don't have any long-range weapons with me..." He thinks to himself before taking a stance.

Grey also took his stance ready to fight. He then smirks right before darkness that was flowing from his back erupted from his back causing his opponent to widen his eyes.

"Try this on the side **Black hole**." Grey raises his left-hand hits it to the ground causing darkness to spread and head towards Cobalt.

"What is he doing now?!" He thinks before quickly jumping to the side and trying to keep his distance from the darkness. "Don't worry it's not you I was aiming with that."

Darkness surrounded all the nearby stone houses along with admins main building that are then begun to get bulled into the darkness.

After all the building were gone darkness pulled back to Grey revealing completely clean stone ground.

Cobalts tares at the empty places where the houses used to be. "What is he up to now?" he mutters to himself before turning towards Grey again who has a devious grin on his face.

He then throws his left hand in the air causing Darkness to flow upward begins to cover the sky. Cobalt looks at the sky. "Now what!?" He shouts with a worried look.

Grey then deepens his smirk as he points his palm towards him. "Now then watch where you are. **Dark Rain.** "

Then a huge barrage of stone pieces along some other things that were inside houses begins to fall from darkness falling towards Cobalt.

"So he can swallow thins with that mist and then spew them out of it." Gots through his head before he turns his focus on Grey and begins to advance towards him while avoiding all the rubble thats falling down on him.

Grey's face turns serious and raises Shusui horizontally to guard. As Cobalt approach huge piece was about to fall on him but he split it in half using his right blade.

He made it all the way front of Grey and attempted to cut him with his left blade. Grey retaliates by quickly uses Shusui to redirect the attack right past right side of his head. head.

Grey then tightens his left hand into a fist and coats it with armament haki. "Try this!" Grey attempts to punch him straight on his right cheek.

But his attack was stopped by Cobalts left hand. He smirked momentarly before it transforms into a look of pain as Grey has kicked him on the stomach with his left foot.

Cobalt flys a few meters away from Grey. He then stops his flight by placing his feet on the ground.

Both of them are getting tired as they breathe heavily. "You know I really can't remember when someone manages to make me lose my breath like this..."

Grey gives a small smile. "Good to know." He then moved Shusui in front of him and took his stance. "Man this guy is strong. His in a league of his own when compared to those other four I fought."

As Grey thinks he straightens him up and his smile disappears. He then takes a deep breath. "My only chance is to defeat him. Is to use my darkness to nullify his aura and land solid hit with haki to finish it..."

He then moves Shusui vertically front of him and darkness flowing from his left hand intensifies.

With Cobalt, he had similar thoughts going through his head. "I never heard of semblance that can turn off someone's aura..."

He then moves his right leg one step forward. "Seriously! My aura might just as well useless one well-placed blow when my aura isn't on and I'm out."

He then tightens his left into a fist. "I need to deplete his aura quickly before that happens."

Both of their eyes widen as both of them begins to rush towards each other for one final exchange of blows.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**I finally manage to get another chapter finished. Now before that, I will now answer a few questions that you people asked in the reviews.**

 **First about my writing yes I have trouble with it because of two main reasons. First English isn't my home language and the second reason is that I have dyslexia which makes writing a somewhat difficult.**

 **Also, I was asked about if Grey would have a harem and no I have not intended for Grey to have a harem.**

 **I know that some of you would wish I could update faster so do I. Unfortunately I have quite a lot happening here and I don't have much time in my hand to write also I write few other stories at the same time as well.**

 **Well that's about them so heres the long awaited new chapter.**

 **Chapter 08**

* * *

Both Cobalt and Grey charge towards each other with their blades ready to slice each other.

Cobalt is the first one to swing his right blade towards Grey whom the side steps to the right. He then attempts to grab him with his left free hand again.

"The same trick won't work twice!"Cobalt shouts as he jumps over his hand and does a front flip before landing on the ground.

He then attempts to stab Grey with a tip of his left blade as he spins his body around to the left.

Grey takes a step back avoiding the attack but it still manages to graze his nose a bit drawing a little bit of blood.

Grey's eyes widen as he is cut. Immense pain travels through his body as he stagers few steps backwards.

He moves his left hand to cover his nose as he moves his head facing towards the ground as he yells in pain. "Aaaaaaaaaargh!"

Cobalt had stopped his spin as soon as he faces towards him. And then attempted to hit him again with his left blade.

Grey moves his hand from his face and quickly moves down and avoids the blade by ducking down.

He growls as he then places his left hand down on the ground. Darkness begins to spread on the ground again.

"What is he up to now!? Is it that where fog suck up everything again?" Soon as he finished his thoughts he jumps back in order to avoid it.

" **Black hole** ," Grey growls angrily as darkness quickly spreads around him. Cobalt kept jumping back until he reached the front of the huge bonfire.

He looks at the fire momentarily before turning back towards the darkness which is getting closer He the turns towards the fire facing it.

He then steps on one of the burning logs and uses it to jump upwards and fly in an ark heading towards Grey who only makes annoyed grunt as he narrows his eyes.

Darkness dodges the bonfire meanwhile unknown to Cobalt darkness had also spread behind Grey taking in all the debris he had previously taken in.

Cobalt spins in the air heading towards Grey and tightening his right hand to a fist also from his left elbow opens up a small hole that then begins to suck in air.

As darkness retreated back to Grey. Cobalt also draws closer. When he was right in front of his foe. And attempts to cut Grey vertically while pulling his left fist back.

Grey avoids the first attack by sidestepping to the right. Cobalt manages to land on his feet he takes step towards Grey and begins to move his left fist forward.

"Straight punch huh..." He thinks in his mind as he gets ready to dodge the incoming punch.

At that moment evil smirk appears on his face as he opens his hand and a small hole opens from his palm.

"Wha..?" It takes few second for Grey to register what was happening as he stares at the palm with a confused look.

But when he realized what was happening it was too late. "Son of a..!" At that moment with a loud sound, something shots out of the hole which pierces right through his body from the left side.

"Gah!" Greys eyes widen as the pain goes through his body his grip on Shusui also loosened making it fall on the ground.

simply smiles cruelly "Bet that hurt. Extremely sharp steel needle fired using high air pressure."

Greys took one step back with his right leg but before it touched the ground he grinds his teeth together with his left leg dragged on the ground leaving a small trail.

He then quickly leans forward as he crouches a little bit with his knees. Launches himself at Cobalt and takes a tight hold of his throat with his right hand shocking Cobalt and caught him completely off guard.

"W... what!?" He could only mutter in shock. Grey pupils had shrunk into a smaller size.

Darkness begins to swirl from his right palm and his aura shuts down soon afterwards. Grey only gives an angry glare at his opponent as he pulls his left fist back and coats it with haki.

"I'm going to END this!" Grey growls angrily causing Cobalt to widen his eyes. "Darn it all!" He curses as Grey begins to move forward.

Grey swings his left fist filled with adrenaline and hits Cobalts face while same time letting go of his throat as the fist connects.

Grey takes a step forward with his left leg past his opponent as he moves his fist in an arc before crushing Cobalts head between the ground and his fist before his aura could reactivate.

The impact causes a huge crater and entire cave to shake. Grey remains still a little bit before he staggers back and places both of his hands over the place he was hit.

"Ghhhhhh!" He looks at it as he falls to one knee he then removes his hand to reveal not even single sign of a wound.

"Yami yami no mi may not allow the user dodge attacks like rest of the logia fruits but physical injuries won't stay long..." He thinks to himself.

He then stands up and wobbles back a little. "Too bad same thing doesn't happen to the pain..." He then turns to look at the Cobalt whose eyes had rolled over in his head.

"... It's over." He mutters as he breaths heavily. He then walks next to him and kneels down and begins to go through Cobalts pockets.

"These guys should have a scroll with him. I hope it didn't get broken during that fight..." He then moves his right hand over the right pocket and found something.

"Hmm?" He reaches down and takes out a small, flat and grey object that has a yellow diamond-shaped button in the middle of it. "Found it." He mutters before walking back to fallen Shusui picks it up but it back to its sheat.

He then sits down and presses the button on the scroll opening it. "Hope this thing isn't so different from using a smartphone or a tablet..."

He then presses the button that's on the middle of the scroll causing it to open revealing the transparent screen.

"Okay let's see if I can figure this out." He mutters as he begins to swipe on the screen seeing if he could figure out how the scroll works.

* * *

At the same time, two figures are watching him from one of the walk roads from his left.

Figures turn out to be two bandits who inspected the store with Delmin when he was collecting the lien from the townspeople.

Auburn is kneeling at the edge of the walkway while Topaz is standing behind him with his arms crossed front of his chest

"Wow, he actually won that!?" Auburn muttered as he slapped his forehead. "It seems that way," Topaz answers while shrugging his shoulders.

The second one then turns to him. "That's it? Our prey was just stolen just like that and you just shrug it off.?!" He stands up and walks to him while motioning his hand towards Grey as he shouts.

But he was then interrupted before he could continue the shouting he received a chop to the head. "Will you stop shouting Auburn. He will notice us otherwise."

he then crosses his hands again and turns his look back to Grey. "This time we just moved bit too late. This happens sometimes in bounty hunting doesn't it."

Auburn only stares at him displeased before crouching down again with an annoyed sigh and placing his right hand over his forehead. "That may be but this means I had to stand that Delmins nitpicking all for nothing..."

Topaz only closes his eye before opening them and looking directly at Grey before turning around. "While I understand where you are coming from..."

He says before smirking. "I think this was worth it since I got to see something very interesting." He then begins to walk away.

Auburn only look at him before sign again, standing up and following. "Well looking at that guy and his unique skills I ques it was worth something."

* * *

Meanwhile with Kevin

Kevin had closed the store early and is currently looking at direction bandits had fled and assuming Grey had followed since he didn't see where he did go since he just vanished.

"I hope that kid is still all right..." He mutters to himself since he would be up against hundred bandits.

He then notices figures coming out of the forest. Kevin began to sweat and take a step back fearing that bandits were coming towards them.

"Oh no! Don't tell me something happened to him! I knew that fighting a group of over a hundred bandits would be too much!"

He began to panic in his mind. Just when he was about to turn around to run, but before he could do that. Figures walked out of the shadows of the forest and he got a good look at them.

His eyes widen in shock as the escaped hostages arrive from the forest with Almond in the lead while carrying Azure on his back and on each side of him there are two people next to him with pistols.

Kevin look's at them with wide eyes before rubbing his eyes to make sure they weren't deceiving him.

Moment Almonds sees Kevin he waves his right hand with a small smile and closed eyes. "Hello there."

Kevin's eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open but he quickly recovered from his shock and begins to smile.

* * *

After a while, all of the villagers were gathering inside a huge two storey building made of wood with the stone ground with a gabled roof.

It has a porch with a roof with two stairs. Inside hostages were given new clothes to replace their worn out hostage clothes with.

They were now standing middle of the room while surrounded by the villagers as they were explained how they had managed to escape from the bandits.

"So after we followed that road created by that black smoke that leads us to exit of the cavern and once we had gotten out of there we had to manage to make through the forest without attracting any Grimm. But luckily just that young man had said there weren't any."

Azure sit's on a chair in front of the hostages as he explains how they had managed to escape from the bandit's.

Kevin, who is listening carefully decided to step forward. "Excuse me, sir. But I would have a question?" He asks with an unsure and concerned voice.

Azure turns towards him. "And you are?" He responds calmly as he turns towards him. " My name is Kevin, and I run a store here in the village." He answers.

"Well, then Kevin what did you want to ask?" Azure asks calmly along with a small smile.

Kevin only nods."Well, I was wondering if any of you would have any idea what might have happened to the young man who rescued you."

After hearing the question Azure closes his eyes as he turns towards the ground thoughtfully before opening them again.

He then turns to look towards Kevin again. "It is difficult to say. But for what I saw. That boy is strong I would say he should have been able to handle any of the admins."

he then looks at the ceiling. "But I'm still quite worried about him taking on Cobalt the leader of the bandits. We only got to look at him once but that one time was enough for me to tell that his in a different league than any of the admins."

All of sudden their attention is caught by a commotion coming from outside. "Okay, what's happening now?" Almond mutters as his standing behind Azure with his hands crossed front of his chest.

He turns around to look at the entrance along with everyone else. The door then opens and behind it is a woman. "All of you need to see this! There is a Bullhead heading towards the villages."

Not a soon afterwards all who were inside the building walked outside to see a huge object in the sky.

It's in the shape of a huge wooden ship on its side there are small wings on the side of the ships below them near the keel there is a rectangle shaped hole that goes through the ship.

On the top, there is a sail with a white symbol on it. On both ends of the ship, there are propellers that are spinning.

Inside there are four soldiers. They are wearing red suits with golden buttons there are two black belts one going from their right shoulder to their left side and other on is around their waist.

Right about above their knees, there are pockets and black boots. On their hand were black gloves and their face was covered by a mask with a breathing mask attached to it.

It also has eye holes and above them were set of goggles. Only one of the four people had their goggles covering their eyes.

* * *

With Grey after he had manage figure out how to use a scroll

He is currently sitting outside of the cave, next to the entrance leaning against the wall. His right leg's straightened out while left one bent with his left hand on top of the knee.

His right hand was holding his side where he had been pierced. "Guuuh... It still hurts." He then takes a deep breath and look's up into the sky.

"Hopefully those bullheads arrive here soon." He then turns to look at the entrance. "I wonder if any of those guys have regained consciousness..."

He then turns towards the sky. "How long does it to take the fly from Mistral to here anyway?" He mutters to himself as he just leans to the cave's wall.

After thinking it for a while before he mutters to himself. "Hopefully there is a Bullheads nearby that they can send instead..."

He then looks around the forest. "Hmm... maybe I should clear some of these trees. I doubt there is enough room for any bullhead..."

He then closes his eyes and raises his left hand towards the sky with his hand open. Then darkness starts flowing out of his entire arm.

He then opens his eyes and places his hand to the ground as he looks at it. " **Black Hole...** " He mutters as darkness then spreads on the ground ignoring the cave creating circle area around it.

Soon trees are dragged to the darkness and in no time at all the whole field was empty and darkness returns back to Grey leaving the completely empty area behind and then disappears.

"There that should do it..." He then turns towards the sky after 15 minutes of waiting he finally sees five objects heading towards him.

"Oh are those them..." He mutters as he looks at approaching ships. He then activates his observation haki. "Hmm? There are five ships and inside four of them have four and remaining one has an only single person?"

He mutters confusedly. "Why would they send only seventeen people when I there is over 500 hundred given they all are severely bruised Bandits in there?"

As he pondered he stood up while using the wall as support. He then took two steps forward. As the bullheads got closer he could get a clearer view of the ships.

"Well that something... I don't recall seeing that kind of bullheads." He scratches his chin. "I wonder does each one of the four kingdoms have their own kind of bullheads?"

As the ships got closer he noticed that the fifth one which is right behind the others was somewhat different from the rest. While it had a similar design to eastern ship unlike the rest it's bigger and bottom of it seems to be some kind of cargo hold.

"Must be for all of those bandits. Though I doubt that all of the bandits can fit in there..."

Soon the Bullheads had arrived and landed around the cave and people inside of them and walk to Grey. "Are you the one who called about bandit hideout?"

One of them asks as he walks to the front of him and moves his goggles from his eyes. Grey nods and turns towards the cave."Yeah, I did. They are in there."

He then turns towards them again. "I did say in the ph... I mean scroll that there is over a hundredth of them didn't I?" He askes as he then turns towards one that he assumed was the cargo ship.

"I hardly doubt that all of them would fit inside there..." Grey turns towards him again as he points the ship. Soldiers eyes follow where he is pointing before turning back towards him again.

"Yes it would there is still more heading this way as we speak from Mistral. We simply arrived from the nearest outpost from here. Our job is to take in those who are leading the said group you spoke of."

Grey only nodded in understanding and turned around started to head towards the cave. "Follow me I show the way," Grey said as he walked soldier's then started to follow him.

* * *

Inside the cavern Grey lead the soldiers to the places where the admins are located still lying on the ground out cold. They were then cuffed and lead outside and brought inside the cargo bullhead.

Inside the hold, there is a small room with huge glass doors that open upwards and next to them monitored with number buttons on it.

In the room, there is only one seat opposite the door where the bandits are placed cuffed before the door is closed.

Sun has begun to set when all of the cells are filled and the bandit's who weren't are tied next to the bullheads. Grey is talking with leading soldier again.

"How long would it take to reach from Mistral to here with bullhead?" He asks as his hand are folded. "They should be here after few days if you are wondering how long would it take reach here."

Man answers. After hearing that Grey could on slap himself in the face. "How wonderful..." He then shakes his head and looks at the soldier.

"I like to ask if there was any way for you people to give me a ride to the City of mistral? You see I have plans to enter the regional tournament. Also, you probably should send few of your guys to tell the villagers that were used as hostages they are in the first village located in that direction."

As he talks he points towards the village with his left hand as having his right hand on his hip. A soldier takes a thoughtful expression as he looks at the orange sky.

"Well if it weren't for you we wouldn't have learned about this little bandit trouble this area would have had for a long time so we do owe you one."

He then turns towards the rest of his men, few where guarding bandits while rest were making food or playing cards or making a campsite.

"These guys should be able to behold their own until rest of the bullheads arrive from Mistral."

Greys eyes were also rest of the soldiers. He then turns back towards the one he was talking to who also turns to him.

"Very well. I will take you to Mistral." This made Grey make a small smile."Thank you." He says as he bows gratefully.

In response to this soldier only waves his hands. "No no. We should be thanking you. Also before we leave we should probably check your injuries before we leave." Two of them then started heading towards the rest of the group.

After a while Grey had his injuries treated and was about to enter one of the bullheads along with the leader of the soldiers and another soldier.

Just before he stepped inside he quickly turned around. "Oh, I almost forgot?" He then takes out a note and gives it to one of the soldiers.

"When you go to the village to report what's going on then would you give this to a shop owner named Kevin.

The soldier takes the note and nods in agreement. Grey then closes his eyes and turns around and enters the bullhead which then goes off and begins to fly towards Mistral.

* * *

Back to the Village

A soldier who had taken the letter from Grey. Just finishes telling Azure how Greys match with the bandits had ended.

In a matter of seconds villages were filled with sounds of celebration and soon villagers were running around gathering things for a celebration party.

Soldier, on the other hand, was looking for Kevin in order to deliver the letter to him. "Excuse me would you be so kind to tell me where would I be able to find a man named Kevin he is apparently shopkeeper?"

He askes a random woman for direction who then points towards the direction of the Kevins shop. "His shop is in that direction." Soldier thanks her and walks off towards the shop.

Once he reaches the shop he enters it and looks around the shop. He then hears noise coming from the door next to a counter.

Kevin then walks out of the door while carrying two wooden boxes which seem to contain glass bottles filled with some sort of drink.

"Excuse me are you Kevin by any chance?" He asks gaining Kevin attention. "Why yes, I am." He answers as he places the boxes on the counter and turns towards the soldier.

"And how can I help good sir?" He askes with a genuine smile on his face. The soldier then puts his hand on his pocket and takes out the letter.

"I have a letter for you from Grey." This caused Kevin's eyes to widen before stepping forward and taking the letter. "Thank you."

A soldier then nod turns around. "Well my job here is done so I better go back to the campsite so nothing will go wrong with the bandits.

He then walks out of the shop leaving Kevin alone. He then looks at the folded note and walks behind the counter and sits down.

He then unfolds the note and begins to read. "Good Kevin as you most likely have already heard by now that I have to manage to defeat the bandit's group and I even manage to do it without causing trouble to you lot. I write you this letter to let you know that you people won't owe me anything since thanks to you this I manage to get some practice for the tournament. Regards Grey Alvey. P.S You people should probably consider getting at least a few scrolls in case this would ever happen again."

After he finished reading the letter he looks at the outside of the window and walks to it. "Yeah. That would probably be for the best. It seems that my Ellie's going to have another powerful rival this year's tournament..."

He mutters as he looks at the sun completely disappear behind the horizon. "Oh, right I should write a letter to her to tell her what has happened." He then walks back.

* * *

With Grey

Grey is currently sitting inside the bullhead. Looking outside towards the stars that are appearing one after an another.

He then turns towards the Soldier. "If you don't mind I going to take a nap on the bench here. Both of the soldiers turn to him and only nods.

He then leans back and places his hands top of his stomach and closes his eyes. "Well, then Nighty night..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **Well that's about that I hope that it was worth the wait.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the new chapter for Chamber of fate and in this chapter, a Grey will finally meet Mistrals, invincible girl. I tried my best n order to make Pyyrha act as realistic as possible but I'm not quite sure did I manage to do a good job at all.**

 **Also few have asked if Grey will have a love interest and answer is yes he will but I'm going to say this that Pyyrha isn't it. Well hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 09**

* * *

In three days Grey had arrived in the City of Mistral it is beautiful city carved into two mountains. The city spans to both peaks of the mountains which are part of a wider mountain range.

The city is divided by levels with higher you go nicer the city gets. Massive platform located at the middle of the city works as an elevator to get to higher levels.

Huge stone staircases work as routes in the city. At the highest point lies Haven Academy, Kingdom of Mistrals Huntsman Academy.

After he had arrived in Mistral he had been rewarded from capturing Cobalt and his Admins and quite handsomely as well.

He had reserved a room from a hotel after he had went to Mistral arena to get himself registered for the tournament and then spend the night at the hotel. Now he was just lying on his back on his room.

On the room, there is a huge window with balcony behind it along with a beautiful view of the city. Two steps from the window there is a double bed with white sheets.

Beds right side there is wooden nightstand with a lamp on top of it. Shusui is placed left side of the bed against the wall.

Wall n the right side of the bed there are four closets with sliding doors. Next to them is a short hallway with the exit of the room.

At the end of the bed, there is a door which has a label which read. "Shower" Next to the said door there is a full body mirror.

He had his right hand reached out towards the ceiling while he was looking at it thoughtfully his left hand laying behind his head.

His right leg was crossed over his left one as he was pondering one thing that had happened during the battle with the bandits.

* * *

Flashback

Cobalt was right about to swing his right-hand blade at Grey from upward trying to cut him from the middle while he was on the ground with his left hand on the ground with the ground covered with Darkness.

"Don't think you have won yet!" He shouts as he removes his left hand from the ground and grabs Cobalt from the throat.

In that instant Darkness started to swirl from his palm and in that instant, a grey aura surrounds Cobalt before it disappears in the same instant.

"What is this?! My aura!?" Grey then rams him into the ground creating a crack into the ground. "Gah!"

Flashback End

* * *

Grey closes his hand into a fist. "That time his aura definitely disappeared." Then darkness started to come out of his fist. "Was it the darkness that caused it?"

He then stands up from the bed and looks outside the window. "Well, it happened each time I touched him so there is nothing else it could have been."

He then touches the window. "But why? I'm aware that darkness of the Yami Yami no mi has the power to shut down other devil fruit powers via contact but is it possible that that isn't that powers real nature."

He then turns around and sits down on the bed again and crosses his legs and hands. "Is there something that connects devil fruit powers to aura?"

He thinks as he rubs his chin with his right hand and closes his eyes. "Hmm... Let see... aura is a manifestation of one's soul." He then opens his eyes and looks at the ground.

"Meanwhile Devil fruits power sterns from the fruit or rather sea devils spirit that lives inside... the... fruit." His eyes begin to get wider as he finishes his thought in realisation.

"Wait... could it be?" He then removes his finger from his chin and looks at his open palm. "Could the true nature of this nullification power be the soul? Does it nullify all the powers that are connected to a soul?"

He looks at his open palm for a second as his shocked expression turns into a calm one which then turns into a clever smirk as he turns his hand into a fist.

"It seems that I might have picked more suitable power for this world than I thought." He thinks before standing up picking up Shusui places it to his waist and walks to the exit of the room, opens it and leaves as he closes it behind him.

* * *

Scroll shop

Grey enters the shop and looks around. "Now then there is about 30 days before the tournament I should spend it here wisely. The first job is to get me a Scroll."

He goes through different models. "Hmm which one to choose..." After a while, he chose a regular white scroll but instead of a standard yellow button, this one has a dark purple diamond shaped button and outlines and stars at each corner.

He talks with the clerk as he takes the scroll and places it inside of some sort of machine which he then attaches it to Grey via pad and a cord.

"Now then. This machine will now register your aura to your scroll so you can take look your aura level whenever you want."

He says as he walks to the machine and presses a button. It starts to make noise as few lights flashes then on the screen appears load bar.

After the load was completely filled Clerk takes the scroll out of the machine and gives it to Grey. "Now you should receive your number in a few days."

Grey only nods as he places the scroll in his jackets inside pocket. He then takes out his wallet and pays the Scroll before turning around and leaving the store.

"My next order of business is to find a place where I could train in peace." He mutters to himself as he looks around before walking off.

* * *

Day of the tournament at Mistral arena.

Grey walked inside the room where all the other contestants are waiting. "Wow, there is a lot of people in here..." He mutters as he walks in looking around.

After seeing the first two lockers his eyes go wide with confusion. "Wha the..?" he mutters to himself with confusion tone as he keeps walking forward

Grey has changed his get up into a white shirt light blue jeans with a brown belt and dark purple sneakers with white outlines and black string.

On his wrists, there is an orange guard made of three plates which have silver outlines with black rocker gloves. On his left waist, Shusui is being held. On his back, there is a brown sack with a dark bottom.

Inside the room, there are lockers lined up needly with benches between them. Grey puts his hand in his right pocket and takes out a folded paper and unfolds it.

"Hmm... locker number # 38." In this tournament, there is 32 participants and rules are pretty similar to the Vytal festival tournament only without the team fighting.

"Basically your average tournament rules only with a different stage in each individual match. " He mutters as he starts walking through lockers to look for a number 38.

"Dear god there is huge groud in here." He mutters as he squeezes through a group of muscle-bound people.

He then accidentally pushes one of the biggest of the said group causing him to hit into his locker."Hey, watch it you punk!" The man turns around and shouts angrily

He has buzz-cut hair and his wearing nothing above his waist but a necklace which has two blades crossed.

Below his waist, he is wearing dark green cargo shorts that go past his knees but are rolled back and same shade boots with a dark brown bottom. He has small brown eyes. Greis

"Whoops. Sorry about that." He turns to him as he apologises with a sweat drop. Man only glares at him angrily before starting to inspect him from head to toe with his eyes as Grey straightens up.

"Hmmm. Excuse me what are you looking at?" Greys askes as man's inspecting gets a bit uncomfortable. "This is your first time taking part in this tournament isn't it?"

He askes as he suddenly grabs Grey's right hand and begins to inspect his biceps closely. Grey looks at him shock for second before pulling his hand away slightly annoyed.

"Hey! Didn't your parents never teach you any manners?" He asks as he places his hand back to his side. Man makes a cocky smile as he raises both of his hand in front of him with closed eyes.

"Oh sorry about that." He then leans in towards Grey with his hands behind his back. "I just can't help myself. Especially when I see a fresh new punching bag."

That remark caused Grey to have vein pop up on his forehead along with a blank stare. "Oooooh. So what exactly makes you think I would be a punching bag..?"

This remark made muscle man laugh. "Oh come on. Just look those feeble muscles. I bet you couldn't fight your way through an army of bandits." People started to focus on them.

Grey's vein disappears along with light from his eyes while thinking. "Wow... Talk about irony..." He then shakes his head and looks at him with a scowl.

"You better hope that we don't face each other in the preliminary's because if we are you would suffer a humiliating defeat along with a reality check."

This time was huge guys turn to get popped vein. "Oh, you will pay for that!" A man shouts as he tries to punch Grey with his right fist.

"Stop it you two." Just as that punch was about to land on Grey's face. A shout of woman causes fist to stop a few centimetres away from Grey's face who didn't even flinch.

Both of them then turns towards voice both of their eyes widen Greys eyes widen only a little while Muscle man had eyes wide as they could be.

Out of the group walked out a 17-year-old woman with long red hair which is in a pony-tail that curls slightly into a loose ringlet.

On her forehead below her hair, there is a brown circlet which small teardrop-shaped emeralds hanging from small chains that hang on the front of her ears.

She has green eyes with the same shade of eyes shadows in the upper corners of her eyes. Around her neck is a large bronze gorget.

She is wearing a Brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the centre.

Below it there is an elastic black, A-line mini-skirt and on her hands, there are brown opera-length gloves. But on the upper half of her left arm, there is a bronze bracelet.

Around her waist, there is an ankle-length, red sash tied around her skirt. On her right hip, there is a bronze plate which has an emblem that resembles a shield with a spear crossing in front of it sideways.

On her feet, there are bronze greaves which started from her mid-thigh and went down in her boots. She also has a pair of cuisse that start from mid-thigh and end a bit above her knees. Her body

"Pyrrha Nikos... it seems as thou I have finally run into a member of the main cast." Grey thinks as his eyes return to normal before crossing his hands in front of his chest.

Pyrrha seems to have a serious look in her face. "You people should know the rules. No fighting outside of the tournament. You could get disqualified."

She says with an instructive tone. Man moves his fist away from Grey's face as he straightens up and looks at her while Greys eyes turn towards him.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever..." He looks elsewhere with the annoyed look with a drop of sweat falling down the left side of his face. "He then turns towards Grey and points him with his right hand.

"You got lucky this time punk... You better hope that we don't face each other during the day's match brat. " He growls to him before shaking his fist. "I would destroy you..."

Grey only rolls his eyes and looks elsewhere while letting out an annoyed sound. "Uuuh..." The man then suddenly points towards Pyrrha.

"And you! Don't think that I'm doing this because of you. I simply don't wish to be disqualified. So don't think you will get a drop on me like you did last year."

He then turns around towards his locker and takes out a Broadsword that seems to be expandable. On it there are black lines which circle's around the centre at the bottom of the dull side there is a hole where you could place some sort of tube.

He then places it on his shoulder and walks away. "It's time for a Champion change..." He growls as he walks away.

Grey only stares annoyed at the man as he walks away. He then turns towards Pyrrha. "You know If you just had allowed that guy's punch go through he would have retired early..."

Pyrrha then walks to him. "Yeah, that's why I stepped in... Wait." She talks as she looks at the direction of the man before turns towards Grey with slightly wide eyes as she seems to realize something.

"Did you purposely try to get him disqualified." She askes with a shocked look. Grey only shrugs. "Not really..." He then closes his eyes and points his finger towards the ceiling.

"But after how that guy talked if that guy would have been dumb enough to attack me then he would have deserved to be kicked out of the tournament."

He muttered as he then crossed his hands in front of his chest and opens his eyes as he finishes his sentence.

"You know that isn't very sportsmanlike..." She says with a somewhat scolding but calm tone while giving him a disapproving look. Grey only shrugs and closes his eyes.

"Well what's done is done and besides, in the end, nothing happened thanks to you." He then looks around. "So you wouldn't know where locker 38 is, do you? I thought they would be in some sort of order but no."

he then points locker that belongs to a guy from earlier. "This is locker number 37." He then points the one next to it. "And next to it is a number 76 followed by 41 and 03... I mean what in actual..."

He gains thoughtful expression for a moment before shaking his head. "Anyway do you? it would help me out quite a lot."

Pyrrha looks puzzled for a moment before taking thoughtful expression while looking elsewhere. "Weeell..." She then turns back to him.

"I really don't know why all the locker numbers are all messed up but it might have something to do with the fact that this tournament was remodelled thou I'm not sure how."

Grey then turns around. "Either that or someone has decided to pull a prank..." He mutters to himself quietly so no one can hear before shrugging. "Well maybe not..."

He then turns towards her again. "Well thanks anyway." He then turns around to walk away. "Oh right!" He suddenly stops with a realization before turning back towards Pyrrha.

"I almost forgot about my manners there for a moment." He then offers his right hand for a handshake. "My name is Grey Alvey nice to meet you."

She stares at his hand slightly confused before smiling and shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you to my names is Pyrrha Nikos." She says with a small smile.

This time he turns around and walks off with a wave of his hand. "Well see ya. Good luck with your matches."

Pyrrha waves back. "Good luck to you too."She waves back before walking off.

* * *

After 30 minutes

"Dear god finally! I found it." He mutters to himself as he finally found his locker. On it, there is a code lock.

"Now let see the code is..." He takes out paper again and looks at it after that he writes 5 number code into the locker and opens it.

He then places his bag inside the locker and closes it. He then walks to a wooden chair and looks at the clock in his scroll. "Only half hour for the start of the tournament."

Just then the sound of his scroll gets his attention and he isn't only one who takes out his scroll so does everyone else. "New message... It's from the tournament organizers."

He opens the messages and begins to read in his head. "Hmmm, It seems that tournament matches have been decided."

He opens the link in the message and on the screen opens up a racket showing the match ups. "Hmm... I will be fighting in the fifth match it seems and my opponent is... someone named... Auburn Kale ..." He then starts to scratch his head in confusion. "Auburn? Why does that name sound so familiar..." He mutters to himself before walking off.

* * *

Half an hour later

Mistral arena is eastern styled building with orange walls and red roofs with golden outlines. People arena is in the middle of the building with a wide-open roof.

Right below the roof, there are the spectator seats where people have gathered and below them, there are glassless windows.

The arena itself is a huge circle that seems to be able to split to five pieces from the lines that are on it and single circle in the middle. All 32 participants have gathered around it.

Above the arena, there is a huge machine hovering with the use of four propellers with four jumbo screens attached on it which shows the arena.

Grey is leaning towards the wall with his hands crossed and eyes closed while all the others were doing their own thing.

Some are sitting o folding chairs that are next to the wall or few meters away from them and few are leaning against the wall just like Grey is.

Suddenly face appeared on the screens floating above the arena and sound of the megaphones that are located beneath them to turn on. All of the contestants block their ears and closes their eyes from the high pitched sound.

On the screen appears the image of a middle-aged man with black spiky hair that points upward and he is dressed in a black sleeveless vest and black sunglass.

He is sitting in front of a blue desk which has a microphone on top of it. Man is located inside of a room that is located slightly below from the spectator seats opposite side from where Grey is.

The room is a small bay with glass walls from the front and sides. It had a clear view of the arena.

"Good day to you all, and welcome to annual Mistral's regional tournament!" A man announces causing people on the audience to cheer loudly.

"My name is Drake Garnet and I will be your announcer!" As he talks into the mic. His face in the screens is replaced by tournament bracket.

"This year there was a total of 164 people who applied to participate this year and these 31 passed entrance exam that was held two days ago."

Two days ago preliminary was held which contained two parts. First was more of an interview and those who passed that could enter the second exam.

31 who scored the highest from those tests got the places in the tournament. "Not flatter myself but I scored quite high as 2nd from 31."

Grey thought to himself with a small smirk on his face. Pyrrha Nikos was only one who didn't take part in it since as last years champion she needs to protect her title.

"Now then ladies and gentleman! Without any delay let the first match begin! All the other contestant aside from the first round competitors go to the special spectator area."

Suddenly right next to Grey a door opens with stairs behind it. Four other similar doors open around the arena. And rest of participants begin up the stairs into a hallway that circles the arena.

Along the walls, there are glassless windows from which had a great view of the arena. Middle of the centre are two individuals one male and one female middle of the stage

"Our first fighter is Ellie Bailey from sanctum academy from City of Argus!" Left of the field there is 16 years-old female from the picture Kevin had shown to Grey.

She is holding two square-shaped guns bigger than her fists. Behind it, they have handles which she is holding them from.

Handels have red buttons on top with her thumbs placed right below them. And handles are shaped so there are four places were one can place their finger two finger places are on a trigger.

Guns barrel and nuzzle are inside of the weapon which then slides outside. (Similar to a cannon that is inside the Thousand Sunny's figurehead.)

Each corner at the front of the weapon there is a small circle like areas and its side there are two transplant plates which slide from the sides so that her hands slightly past her wrists are guarded.

Top of the weapon also lightly curves from the end on the side that points towards her. Top of the weapons each there is some sort of screen top of it which each one having a glowing picture on them.

On the right has a picture of a big bullet on it and the other one has a picture of a red fireball.

Grey look down from the window. "Ellie Bailey... Why do I feel like I have heard that name somewhere before?" He thinks to himself while rubbing his chin.

"And on the right, we have a man who came all the way from Vacuo in order to compete in this tournament! Lane Lore!"

Ellie opponent is a tall, slim man with slightly tanned skin and red short hair that points forward. He is wearing a blue gi that reveals his chest and bit of his abs. His pants are the same colour as his gi.

Around his waist, there is a black sash which holds two scimitar styled swords on each side. Near the hilt of the sword, there is one capsule on each side right one as red and left one is a light shade of blue.

He has his hands crossed as he looks determined towards happy Ellie. "This is Lanes first time entering this tournament his opponent is someone who has to manage to climb quite far in previous tournaments."

"But if my years as an announcer has thought me one thing its that newcomers must never be taken lightly.! Now set the field!" As Drake finishes his sentence around the arena holographic slots appear and begin to spin.

Once they stop each one of them has the same picture of two trees and a small shrub. Then four pieces that are around the centre of the arena begins to move back revealing some sort of chasm from which a forest field is rising.

"Now then fighter get ready..!" Soon as Drake said this both of the fighters got into their fighting stances. Ellie crossed his hands next to his face creating a plus sign.

Lane pulled out his blades and soon as he did, right one burst in flames and one on the left begun to emit a cold mist.

Same time on the monitors above them appeared a picture of them and green bars representing their aura level next to them.

"And fight!" In that moment sound of a bell rang out and Lane moves his left blade to his right side and swung it horizontally creating Icy gust of wind that froze everything it came in contact with.

Ellie narrowed her eyes as she moved her left weapon forward and presses the trigger. Launching a fireball towards the cold air. Attacks collied creating an explosion of steam.

When the steam clears Lane is nowhere to be seen. "Wha..? Where did he?" Ellie mutters in shock with her eyes wide and leaning forward a little. She then starts looking around with a drop of sweat dripping from her forehead.

Back in the participant's seats, Grey was looking at the match thoughtfully as Ellie began to wander through the forest area. "hmm... I could swear that I have seen and heard that name somewhere before..."

As he was absorbed in his own thoughts he doesn't realize that Pyrrha walks next to him and starts to watch the on-going fight.

"Do your best Ellie!" She cheers towards the arena causing Grey to snap out of his thoughts and turn towards her. His eyes widen for a while. "You..?"

He says with a shocked tone. Pyrrha hears and turns towards him. Her eyes also widen for instance before closing her eyes and waving her right hand with a smile.

"Hello. I guess we meet again." She says calmly as she opening her eyes. Grey only nods.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you even recognised me since we only met once in the locker rooms. But then again it wasn't that long ago but few hours." Grey responded both of them turn towards the fight. She only chuckles in response.

Ellie is walking through the forest with her guard up while her opponent is hiding behind her on top of a tree's branch.

His Blades have returned normal as he moves from branch to another. He is currently on the tree that is located right from her left.

He calmly gets ready to jump as he lifts his right blade next to his side. He then jumps up and moves his right scimitar above his head right before it lits in the fire again.

Ellie felt the heat of the blade as it draws closer. She turned her head behind her as the burning blade was just about to cut her. She avoids the attack by jumping backwards towards Lanes right side.

She presses the red button over his thumb from her right weapon and picture of a shell changes into blades surrounded by electricity.

Right one's barrel retreats back inside and holes located in each corner open and inside comes out thin double-edged blades which are almost the same length than the weapon. A moment when they came out completely they were surrounded by electricity.

She then punches him straight into his cheek sending him flying into a tree. Which cracks upon impact. Lanes aura bar displayed on the screen floating above goes down a little bit.

Ellie then points his left weapon towards him which then launches tree flame bullets towards him. He counters her attack by cutting the bullets with his left blade.

He then stands up quickly and charges forward from his sitting position thrusting his towards her with his right blade.

Ellie blocks the attack by putting her right weapons sideways front of the thrust but in that instant, his left weapon emits cold as he then stabs her to her legs with his left scimitar causing her legs to freeze to the ground.

"What the.!?" She shouts in shock as she tries to take a step back but since they were stuck on the ground she wobbled and she had to wave her hands around to keep her balance.

"Heh... Got you!" Lane says with a grin before raising both of his weapons and swung them downward. Ellie's eyes widen as she turns to look two weapons as they went down.

With no time to dodge, she receives the attack head creating two lines across the arena one burned and other frozen.

The audience cheers loudly at the exchange of the fighters. "Ooh! What a hit! After paralyzing her legs momentarily lane manage to deliver a massive hit reducing Ellie's aura level almost by half!"

Drake announces with excitement making the audience to cheer even louder. Back at the end of the two lines, Ellie is on her knees with her hair falling down on her left side covering her eyes.

Her weapons were blasted from her hands and were now middle of the lines right next to them. She uses her left hand to mover her hair back as she stands up.

"Hmm. Those two are quite good." Grey says as he looks at the fight as Lane jumps on top of the ice spikes that formed from his previous attack. He swings his right blade which Ellies dodges by jumping to the left.

"Indeed they both are a good fighter. Ellie trained really hard since the last tournament." She talks calmly and nods her head once at the end.

Greys eyes turn towards her. "So... you know her or something?" He askes Pyyrha who then turn towards him. "Well, I guess we talk now and then. And we are sitting next to each other in the same class in Sanctum."

Grey eyes then turn back towards the battle. Ellie avoids Lane attacks she then looks behind her shoulder where her right-hand weapon is laying next to the line of ice spikes.

Lane swings his left blade horizontally which she avoids by bending her body backwards. She places her above her head and touches the ground with him she then smoothly uses it to flip herself backwards.

She lands on her feet in kneeling position behind the weapons while her opponent lunges himself right at her with his left blade ready for a thrust attack.

Ellie quickly grabs her weapon with her left hand and places it on her right hand and get ready to counter. Electric blades come out of the weapon.

"I see..." He mutters to himself as he keeps his eyes on the battle. Pyrrha only raises an eyebrow and gives him a questioning look. "You are oddly interested at Ellie...Is there any particular reason."

Grey closes his eyes before answering. "Well not really. She just gives me a strange feeling that I have seen her somewhere before despite the fact I have never met her before."

As he finishes his sentence he opens his eyes cross his hands in front of his chest. He then turns his head towards her.

Pyrrha observes his eyes while tilting his head to the side with a serious look in her eyes. After a while, she turns back towards the fight.

"Well, that is something that you should probably discuss with her." She says as she moves her hands hanging in front of her on top f of each other.

Grey only makes a smirk. " You know you are a quite a trusting person. I would have figured that someone like you would be more wary of strangers?"

Pyyrhas only stares at the fight quietly for a moment before answering. "You are right most people who approach me always have an ulterior motive."

She then turns her head towards him before continuing. "But because of that I able to tell if that person is lying and some degree I can even tell about personalities of other juts by observing the way they talk or carry themselves."

She then closes her eyes. "Which is why I can pretty much tell that you aren't lying and when it comes to about Ellie." She then reopens them again. "When this match is over I can introduce her if you like."

Grey who had silently listened to her turns his head fully towards her. "Yeah, that would be helpful thank you." Pyrrha only smiles and tilts her head.

At that moment large cheer of the audience gain their attention and they look back to the fight.

The fight had changed locations near to edger of the arena right below the window where Grey and Pyyrha are observing. Both of their aura levels are close to the red zone meaning just one attack could decide the match with Lane slightly higher than Ellies.

"This is it ladies and gentleman first match is approaching its final moment with their aura levels nearly gone and both of them out of breath who will manage to land the finishing blow!" Drake announces excitedly from the edge of his seat.

Ellie is currently with her back towards the end of the arena and Lane standing opposite of her. "Huff... Its time to... huff..end this. Unfortunately for you this is one year you won't get to the final round. Huff..."

Lanes states with a cocky grin on his face. Ellie only grins back. "Huff... Don't think so... huff. Buddy, I have no intention of losing here." As she talks she presses the red button again and the image on top of the weapon turns into a big bullet.

Lane charges forward with his blades crossed the front of his stomach in an x-shape with the edges facing away from him.

Ellie moved his right-hand front of her horizontally while taking a step forward with her right foot and moving the left one so that its horizontally.

As he got closer he raised his blades to slightly higher than his head. "Haaaa!" He shouts as then attempts to cut her by swinging both weapons sideways.

But before that Ellie quickly moved his right hand forward hitting his blades with his weapons guards pushing them and Lane towards her right.

"What!?" He shouts in shock as Ellie begins to take quick steps in order to advance behind him with lanes head and eyes following her movements.

Soon as she reaches behind him she quickly turns around and points her gun towards his side. "Take this!" She shouts as she pulls the trigger.

"Oh shi...!" before he could finish his sentence Ellie weapon fires and hits his right side causing an explosion that sends both of them flying.

Lane flies through the air and lands outside the arena and Elie rolls on the ground before she stops by a sharp rock that hits her spine and stops her. "Ouch!"

lane aura level drops to red. Momentary silence follows as she goes to the sitting position and rubbing her back.

"That's it folks Lane Lore has fallen outside of the arena and his aura level has reached red! This means that our winner is Ellie bailey from Sanctum!"

Drake announces causing the audience to erupt in cheers as Ellie stood up and begins to wave to the audience while laughing and a wide smile.

She then turns around and begins to walk towards her left-hand weapon. While to where Lane stands back up while holding his side. "Damn that stung."

He then smiled as he stood up. "Well, I guess you can't win them all." Mutters before starting to walk out of the arena heading to the where the rest combatants are.

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **Just in case at the end I'm going to say about Ellis weapon thats it supposed to be two portable cannons with few since I don't think I manage to describe them that well.**


	10. Chapter 10

**New Chapter has been completed and hopefully it to all of your likings. I have to say this Story has begun way more popular than I thought it would be.**

 **Well on with the chapter hopefully it is to your liking.**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

After her battle with Lane, Ellie is walking up the stairs leading to the competitor area.

She scratches the back of her head as she takes a deep breath and releases it. "Phew... That was really close." She mutters while facing towards the ground with her eyes closed.

She then opens them and faces forward. She then smiles. "I hope rest of the matches will be just as fun as this one." She mutters to herself.

Soon as the end of the stairs comes in sight she sees two people standing in front of them. It took a second for her to recognise one of the figures.

On her left Pyyrha is standing there with her left hand going below her chest with its palm open and facing up.

On its palm is the elbow of her right hand as she waves with her right hand. But she doesn't recognise the black-haired man standing next to her with a serious expression and arms crossed front of his chest.

"Pyrrha!" She says with a wide smile as she carefully jogs the rest of the stairs and stops right in front of Pyrrha. "Hello, Ellie." responds with a kind smile while tilting her head and closes her eyes for a moment.

"Hey to you too. Did you come here to congratulate me for my victory?" She asks with a smile. "Yes, that was a wonderful victory." She then turns towards Grey.

"But the main reason is that he wanted to have word with you." She then moves her right hand to her side and points towards him with her left.

"Ellie allow me to introduce you to Grey Alvey." She then moves her left hand to point Ellie. "Grey this is Ellie." She then takes moves her left hand hanging in front of her and places her right one on top of it.

Grey then moves forward and offer his right hand. "Nice to meet you." He says politely. Ellie only looks at his hand for a moment before turning towards him with a smile and eyes closed.

She then opens them as she accepts the handshake. "Likewise." She then let go of his and places both of her hand behind her back.

"So... What did you want to talk about.?" She askes while placing both of her hands behind her back as she looks at him with a wondering expression.

Just as Grey opens his mouth along with raising one finger from his right hand. The announcement got their attention including Pyrrha's.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Now is time for the second match to begin!" All three of them look at the window towards the arena.

Grey lowers his hand to his side as he turns back towards Ellie. "How about we talk as we watch the following matches."

He then turns towards the window and begins to walk towards it but stops when Ellie asks him a question causing Grey to turn his head slightly to the right.

"Why?"She asked while tilting her head slightly. "Nothing big I would just simply study other competitors fighting styles. That way I have a good idea who I'm up against in my following matches."

Pyyrha only nods as she places her left hand below her chest and her right elbow on top of her left hand as she holds her chin with her right hand.

She has her eyes closed in thought for a moment before opening them while looking at the ground. "Studying other competitors huh..."

She then turns towards him and lets both of his hands hang next to her sides and walks towards the same window in front of Ellie who only looks at her as she passes by.

She looks thoughtful for a moment before just shrugging and tilting her head before walking to the window right to Grey while Pyrrha is on his left.

On the arena there two males facing each other. One on the right has a battle axe and left one has two mechanical tonfas.

Their field is sea field with a broken wooden ship on the left of the field and most of the land is covered by shallow water and rest was a sandy area with palm trees growing.

Back with Grey eyes narrow as he looks at the water. "That field might be a slight problem..." He mutters to himself before turning his eyes towards Ellie.

On the background sound of the bell is heard along with Drake shouting begin. "So to answer your question earlier." Ellie turns to face him soon as he finished his sentence. "hmm?"

"Reason I wanted to talk to you about was that... well, I have a few questions for you." As he talks his eyes turn back towards the fight where Tonfa user uses his right one to deflect axe swing and uses his left one to uppercut his opponent straight to the cheek sending him flying upwards.

Crowd cheers. "I like to ask that why are you trying to become Huntress." Asks as he carefully observes the two fighters.

Same time thinking. "It would be straight out weird if I were to just straight up ask if she and I have met before or if I were to ask anything too personal. It probably better to ask simple questions to see if I could gain something to jock my memory..."

his eyes then move towards Ellie who had closed her eyes and rubbing her chin with her right hand. She then opens them and points to the sealing with the same hand.

"Well, I have several reasons why but If I had to say the top reason I guess that would be because of my father." She then places both of his hands behind her back and faces the arena.

Same time match ended in favour of the axe wielder who raises his axe into the air in triumph. "When I was living with him back in my home village, a shop that he was running could just barely make money to keep a roof on top of us and keep us fed..."

On the arena, fighters walk back inside the stairs. "So I guess since I always wanted to travel and see the rest of the world and if I chose to do that for the living my father could only focus on making his living."

Grey yes only close for a moment and nods in understanding. But all of a sudden his eyes widen for a moment after realising something that she had just said.

"Did she just say her father is a shopkeeper..?" He moves his right hand to his chin as he remembers something

* * *

 **Flashback**

Grey was sitting on a chair middle of the store while Kevin was in front of the counter watching the framed picture with a small smile.

"So your daughter wants to be a huntress?" Greys askes him with his hands crossed in front of his chest.

His questions cause Kevin to turn around. "She sure does." He then walks to him and shows him the picture of Ellie.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

He then moves his hand from his chin to front of his face so that his right eye can be seen. He then moves the hand to his side and takes a deep breath and lets it out and look towards the ground.

Meanwhile on the arena third match was about to begin as the competitors walked to the arena. This time contestant seems to be a female faunus against a human male who is wearing a suit of armour.

Armour is white with golden outlines and covers everything except his head he has short blond hair that is pulled back. His weapon is two-handed rifle which has blade attached below its muzzle.

The girl seems to be squirrel faunus with squirrel-like tail and ears. She is dressed in white shorts and a white tank top that doesn't cover her belly, on top of the tank top there is a brown jacket which sleeves almost reach her elbows.

She has short deep red hair and she also has red-white sneakers. Her choice of weapons is black fingerless gloves with two claws attached on top of each one, length of gloves reach slightly past her wrists.

"Hey, so your Kevins daughter aren't you?" Grey asks as he looks at the arena while he asks his question as field roulette plays around the arena.

His question causes Ellie's eyes to widen in shock as she turns towards him. "You know my father?!" Greys eyes only move towards her.

"Kinda when I was on my way here for this tournament I walked past village n question and I filled up my supplies from his store, and while I was there I ended up giving him hand with a problem that he was having."

Just then the bell rang again signalling the start of the match causing Greys eyes to move back towards the fight. "Turing that time he told me about you and even showed me a picture of you."

The Pyyrha decided to enter the conversation after hearing something that caught her interest. "wait up for a moment. Grey so Ellie's father showed you her picture and told you her name?"

Grey turns to her and nods. "so even still you didn't recognise her when you heard her name and saw her?"

Grey only turn towards the arena. "Well I saw the picture and heard her name only once and I had no interest in it what so ever so I just put those memories away and forgot they existed all together..."

Grey finished his sentence as he just closes his eyes while Pyyrha had sweatdrop at the back of her head. "I see..." She mutters to herself.

Grey then opens his eyes and looks directly at the arena where the fight was happening, Stage was set as ruins of the city.

Man is firing his rifle with ice dust bullets at his opponent while she was using the destroyed building as cover while running around him.

"Aha, I finally found you!" Their attention is suddenly caught by a shout coming from to their left causing them to turn around.

One who shouted is a slim man slightly past Pyyrhas heigh and medium length black hair that almost goes past his shoulders and was pointing at him with his right hand.

He is wearing a red gi with short sleeves and he has slightly baggy red pants a blue sash along with brown boots. There are two Guns strapped around his waist. He also has dark green eyes.

Man who is standing slightly behind him, on his right. He has short blond hair and yellow eyes. His body has a clear muscular build

He is wearing a light brown shirt with iron guard pads around his shoulders along. Around his chest, there is a brown strap that goes around his body and on it, there are three dust barrels.

On his back, there is his broad sword held by the strap. Around his wrists, there are metal bracelets with hand guards attached to them.

Past his waist, there are dark blue pants tied with a brown belt along with light brown boots with guards attached which are halfway from reaching his knees.

While the girls had a look of confusion Greys eyes had widened in shock moment he had laid his eyes on the man who had shouted and was currently pointing his finger at him and his companion behind him.

These two were the ones Grey saw with Delmin when he was collecting lien from the citizens of Ellie's home village.

Just then Tobaz hits Auburn's side with his left hand. "Ouch! Hey, what the hell!?" Auburn tuns to Tobaz while holding his side with the left hand.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop screaming when there are people around. You will keep drawing attention to us." He answers as he gives stern glare causing Auburn to move his head back a little uncomfortable.

Grey only looks at them with a blank look while Pyrrha and Ellie seem to be more confused as their eyes move from them to Grey and back to them again.

He notices their reaction and turns to them gaining their attention. "Oh would you two mind for a second I would like to talk to these guys alone for a moment?" He askes them politely.

"So you do know this walking comedy act?" Ellie askes while pointing towards Auburn who gets pissed off again. "Who are you calling a comedy act!?" In response once again Tobaz punched the top Auburn's head.

"Didn't I just tell you to stop shouting?" Tobaz mutter with actual annoyment in his voice while Auburn was kneeling while rubbing the top of his head.

"See? A comedy act..." She turns to form the two back to Grey who looks at her with a sweatdrop.

He then sighs before turning back to Tobaz and Auburn. "But as for your question then I kind of know them but we haven't talked even once."

Pyrrha looks at him for a moment before turning to Ellie. "Alright. Ellie let give these three time to talk." Pyyrha then turns around and walk away Ellie only look at her retreating back before just shrugging and walking after her.

Grey look's at them until they are out of earshot he then turns back to the three. "Since you seem to know who we are you really were the one Delmin saw hiding inside that shop during the collection..?"

Tobaz asks him calmly while crossing his hands in front of his chest. "Wait? What!" Auburn turns to him with a shocked look while Greys eyes widen a little for a split second before narrowing.

"But we search the entire house and found nothing how can you tell that he was there! He could come from different villages?!" Auburn shouts but quickly shuts up from Tobaz glare.

He then turns towards Grey. "Think about this clearly Auburn. Has he ever seen either one of us during his raid to the bandit hideout?"

One thing that Tobaz said caught Grey's attention. "Hmm?" But he then lowers his head deciding to ignore it for now.

Auburn only look at him confused. "Of course he didn't you're the one who told me to leave it be and watch from the distance...Ah!?"

Tobaz eyes turn towards him you seem to have caught on. The only way for him to have seen us was during the collection and I don't think that fact that Delmin saw someone in that shop was a coincidence."

Auburn then turns to Grey. "Hey, where you really hiding in that shop?!" Grey only stares him for a while without answering he then opens his mouth.

"Before I say anything I there is something I would like to know?" Tobaz only raises his right eyebrow before responding. "And that something is..?"

"Just know you talked about me raiding the 'bandit hideout' like it didn't have nothing to do with you. Wasn't that your hideout too?"

This question caused Auburn to almost break in laughter. "pfft... Not even close buddy." Greys focus his attention towards Auburn while outside of the window appears explosion from the arena followed by loud cheers.

Auburn then points his finger towards him. "Now you better listen carefully and put it in your memory." He then points towards himself.

"We are the strongest duo of bounty hunters in all of Remnant. I'm Auburn Kale and he is Tobaz Dray." Grey think for a second.

"Bounty hunters huh... So that means..." His eyes then suddenly widen. "Wait a minute... Auburn Kale?!"

His eyes the narrow again before talks. "So you are the one I will be fighting against during the fifth match?" Auburn only grins and snaps his finger. "Bingo..."

Grey attention then turns to Tobaz. "So for what I starting to understand here is that you two had infiltrated the bandit group in order to get your hands on bounties that were on the heads of Admins and Cobalt?"

Tobaz only closes his eyes while nodding and opens them again afterwards. Grey looks at him for a moment before turning towards Auburn.

"There is one question I would like to ask something. Did you intended to enter this tournament beforehand and this is just coincidence or did you enter because you somehow knew that I was going to take part in it?"

Auburn only tilts his head. "Why are you asking something like that?" He askes with a puzzled tone. "No particular reason. To put it simply I want to know your reason for taking part in this..."

Auburn then just crossed his hand in front of his chest and closes his eyes. "Well, I had intended to take part in this tournament right from the get-go."

He then opens his right eye look a the Tobaz direction with it while pointing at him with his right hand while elbow stays on top his left palm. "He decided to join because when I was registering he happened to see you registering also so he decided to take part as well."

He then moves his hand back the top of his left one and look at Grey again and straightens his head while opening his left eye. "So you could say that it's a little bit of both."

Grey only looks at him. "I see..." He mutters to himself then cheering outside the window grows louder and soon after the announcement is heard.

"That's it, folks, the third match has come to its conclusion! Winner by a ring-out is Jumpy Faunus from Vale! Annabell!" All three of them turn towards the window at the same time.

Auburn then only grins before turning towards Grey. "You hear that? You are now only one match away from your unavoidable defeat."

Tobaz who had stayed quiet during the conversation finally decided to say something. "You shouldn't declare your victory until you really have won. Remember what you saw at the camp this man isn't an average fighter."

Auburn only turn to him with a sweatdrop and scratches back of his head. "Yeah, yeah take the fun out of thrash talking why don't ya."

Tobaz only stares at him causing him to take a step away from him."Okay... okay. Just don't give me that damn disturbing stare!" Tobaz then turns around and starts to walk away.

"Since we are done introducing ourselves let' go Auburn." He then stops walking and turns his head towards his left slightly. "I hope you manage to get to the finals."

He then continues to walk away. Auburn stares at Grey for a moment before his eyes widen for a moment as what Tobaz said sinks in.

He then turns towards him with anger filling his face. "What did you just say?! Are you wishing that I would lose?!" He then runs after him but quickly spin around and points at Grey.

"You better get ready because during the next match you are going to get the beating of a lifetime!" Then spins back around and runs after Tobaz while shouting at him.

* * *

Pyyrha and Ellie who had been hanging outside the ears shot begins to approach Grey soon as Tobaz and Auburn begin to leave.

"So... what was that about?" Ellie was the first one to ask soon as they reach next to Grey who then turns towards them. "Nothing much." He then turns back to the window.

"Fighter that I will be facing against in a next match decided to come and introduce himself before the match..." He then turns towards the window and looks at the fourth match which had started.

He then started to think. "If I had to guess only Auburn was supposed to take part in this tournament only while Tobaz was supposed to sit it out but didn't because he learned I was taking part in this tournament also. Far as I can tell with my haki Auburn is someone that Pyrrha could handle but that other one is different story his power seems to rival that of Cobalt no even stronger than him..?"

He was brought out of his thoughts when he sees Ellie hand waving right in front of his face from his right. He then turns towards her. "Hm? Sorry about that I was lost in my thoughts there for a moment did you need something?"

Ellie looks at him somewhat annoyed pout on her face. "You know its really rude not to listen when someone is speaking to you? I was where was it you have seen those two before?"

She says annoyed Grey only looks at her for a moment before turning back to the fight. "Nothing big really. Those two are bounty hunters who had infiltrated a bandit group in order to get the bounty from their leader."

His eyes then move towards her again. "And it so happened that I decided to use that particular bandit group as a practice in order to get ready for this tournament..."

Pyyrha then enters the conversation. "So would it be safe to say that they weren't happy about that?" Grey then turns towards her. "Well I'm not sure about the other one but Auburn, the one that I have to fight and who was doing most of the talking at least didn't seem to be really happy about it."

He then crosses his hands and look's back outside. "And the other one... Tobaz I think his name was. He didn't seem to be upset about it at all... But what I understood, however, was that after seeing my fight with the bandits he now wants to fight me now."

He then looks down and thinks to himself. "Which would mean that they were most likely watching me somewhere in the cavern..." He then covers his face with his hand.

"Which means that they are aware of most my abilities including my Darkness... Darnit all... I was planning to save that for the final match if possible but I have a feeling I just might have to use it against them possible."

He then moves his hand back to his side closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking at the match which ended just then.

"Well, despite I would still have few questions it seems that now is your turn," Ellie says before suddenly slapping him hard on the back causing his eyes to widen and just stare forward.

Pyyrha and Ellie look at him for puzzled before looking at each other. They then look at him again before Pyrrha breaks the silence.

"Umm... Grey are you okay?" She askes a slightly worried tone. Greys eyes the shrunk back before shaking his head and looking at her.

"Oh... Yeah... I just fine." Just then Drake announces the next match. "Now then ladies and gentlemen! Now is time for the fifth match would the fighters please start heading towards the arena!?"

Grey then turns away and begins to walk towards the stairway. "Well, I better head out there."Ellie only tilts her head confused while Pyrrha only waves her hand.

"Okay... Good luck." Soon as he had disappeared from view Ellie turns towards Pyrrha. "What an interesting guy don't you think so?" She askes while placing both of her hands behind her head.

Pyrrha turns towards her and smiles. "Yeah." She only answers before turning towards the direction where Grey had walked with a serious expression.

Grey is walking down the stairs before stopping and standing still for a brief moment. His face the sudden twists in pain before bending his knees a little and placing his right palm against the wall and his left palm trying to hold the spot Ellie had slapped earlier.

"Aaaaaaarg!Damn does that hurt! That woman has one hell of an arm on her! And darkness is only making it worse! Uhhh!"

* * *

Auburn has is waiting at the arena waiting for Grey to appear. "Where the hell is he?" He mutters to himself while tapping his right foot.

"Well Auburn Kale has already arrived on the field but Grey Alvey isn't nowhere to be seen," Drake announces slightly confused

After a while, Grey finally appears from the stairway from the opposite of him."Finally. Hey, what took you so long."

Grey jumps on top of the arena before straightening himself. "Yeah sorry about that I had some problems while coming down the stairs." He says as he walks forward and stops inside the inner circle of the arena.

"It seems that Grey Alvey has finally appeared to the arena!" Drake announces gaining his energy back. "Thank goodness. For a moment there I thought we had killed the current mood of the tournament with disqualification."

Auburn only smirks before moving his hands over his guns, taking hold of them and pulling them out and spins them around. "I hope you are repaired as i told you to?"

Grey only takes his stand and moves his right hand over Shusui. "Oh, I'm ready alright..." His eyes then narrow as he moves his right leg forward.

"To beat you to the ground that is." Soon as he finishes his sentence Auburn's Smirk turns into Grin. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

Then the field roulette started to spin. "Well then let get this match started! On the left, there is Auburn Kale who has entered this tournament only once before four years ago but lost in the semifinals! But now he is back to try his luck once more!"

Roulette stops with pictures of a dune. The area around the centre of the arena goes down and beneath it desert fields begun to raise.

"Aand on the right there is a newcomer who has begun his journey to travel all across Remnant Grey Alvey!" Drake announces as the field set in place and ground erupts in cheers.

Greys eyes wonder the trough the field. It was sand with huge stones on his right like a miniature mountain and a lot of smaller rocks scattered all over the field.

"Sand huh... That might slow down my Soru to some degree." He thought before moving his eyes back to his opponent.

"Alright, fighter are you ready?!" Drake announces getting the audience on the edge of their seats while on the contestant's area both Ellie and Pyrrha looking the fight.

Ellie is leaning with her elbows on the railing while Pyrrha has simply placed his hands on top of it. Meanwhile, Tobaz looking at the fight with his arms crossed.

Grey moves his right leg slightly forward and crouches a little as he mutters. " **Ittoryu Iai...** " While Auburn stops spinning his guns and points left one forward towards Grey and his right one down on the ground.

"And begin!" At the moment the bell rung Grey dashed forward with great speed while same time Auburn pulled the trigger on his left gun and fired a dust bullet towards Grey.

Grey avoid the bullet by leaning to the right. " **Shishi** **Sonson!** " He draws shusui and attempts to cut him but Auburn managed to dodge the attack by jumping backwards he does three backflips before landing on the sand.

He then straightens up and points the barrel of his right gun at Grey and fires five lightning dust bullets at him.

Grey draws Shusuis again and swiftly blocks the bullets by slicing them in half. He then crouches a little while leaned forward. " **Soru** ," he mutters before vanishing.

Auburn eyes widen before shadow appears above him and he looks up. Grey had appeared while holding Shusui with both hands above his head. " **Ittoryu Baki!** "

Grey shouts before swing his blade downward, but his attack is evaded by sidestepping it to his left. Auburn raises his left leg and delivers a powerful kick to his stomach.

Grey grinds his teeth together so he wouldn't lose his grip on Shusui and he takes step towards his foe with his left leg while letting go of Shusui with his left arm.

" **Armament...** " He mutters as he coats his left elbow with haki before ramming it to Auburn's and sending him flying. "Gagh!"

As Auburn lands on the ground, he does three rolls before he stops himself with his legs and holds his stomach with his right hand while crouching on one knee.

Grey was also holding his stomach with his left hand and he too is also crouching down on one knee. Both of them then glare at one another before standing up and taking their stand again.

Auburn took a step forward with his right leg while he placed his left one vertically behind his right one.

His right hand pointed straight forward while his left one was so that it went front of his chest while holding his gun sideways.

Grey stance he moved Shusui so that tip of the hilt was pressed against his left palm while the blade was pointing towards Auburn with edge pointed upwards.

His legs are placed the same way as his opponent expect Grey distance between his leg was bigger and he placed all of his weight on his left leg.

There was a moment of silence before the crowd erupted in cheer. " What an incredible showing of speed and skill! I could bearly see what just happened!" Drake announces with great excitement.

Ellie's mouth was in a shape of small O whíle Pyrrha was looking at the arena clearly impressed. "Wow did you see that?" Ellie asks as she turns towards Pyrrha who turns to her and nods. Tobaz meanwhile has gained a small smirk on his face.

Grey and Auburn only stare at each other before later one closing his eyes and starts to laugh. This causes Grey to look at him confused for second before regaining his serious look.

"What's so funny?" He then askes calmly but loud enough for Auburn to hear him. "Oh, nothing I think it times to stop playing games and get serious." His body then suddenly starts glowing gold.

Then it flashes blinding Grey forcing him to shut his eyes. "What the.!?" When the when he opens his eyes in shock as now around Auburn's body there are eight glowing blades floating around his body creating a circle.

Four on each side pointing upwards. "Now then hope about you show me that power of the black smoke you used back then," Auburn says with a grin as the blade move so that they are now pointing on his direction.

"Auburn has activated his semblance The Blade Waltz!" Drake shouts almost falling over his announcing table.

Grey only growls for a moment before closing his eyes and calming down and straightens himself while placing his right hand to his side.

He then opens his eyes. "I was planning on saving it to the final match if possible..." He then moves his left hand horizontally in front of his chest with the palm facing downward.

"But it is clear to me now that using it now would be a smarter choice rather than trying to beat you without using it."

As he says this from the bottom of both of his legs coming out two circles which then widen and merge into one circle that spins on the ground around him.

While darkness began to flow from his back and left arm. "Ooooh watch this?! Greys body has begun to release some sort of black mist! What sort of semblance might that be!? Things are really starting to heat up!"

As Drake talks, Grey moves his left hand forward and takes a step with his left leg so that his left palm points towards Auburn who in then points both of his guns at him.

"You are going down!" Both of them shout out at each other in total sync.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**here is the new chapter of Chamber of Fate.**

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Grey stood on the arena with darkness flowing from his body while having a serious look in his eyes. His left hand is stretched forward and left leg is a step away from his right leg.

Hi was holding Shusui with is his right hand so that the hilt was next to his side and blade was pointing forward with the edge pointing down.

Auburn facing him had an expression of a grin. He is pointing both of his pistols forward horizontally. Floating around him is eight glowing golden western style blades.

They are floating horizontally pointing towards Grey. They form a circle around him with four blades on each side of him.

Greys eyes then narrow for instance he then crouches a little and his eyes then widen as with a great burst of speed forward towards his opponent causing Auburn's eyes to widen for a moment.

He pulls back Shusui even further back and soon as he reaches the front of Auburn he thrust at him with Shusui aiming for his head.

Auburn dodges an attack by stepping to his right. Grey only smirks at that moment Auburn notices Greys left hand trying to grab him from the face.

Then one of the Auburn's blades moves between him and Greys hand making him take hold of it instead. Two more blades the started swing behind horizontally from behind Auburn from each side in an attempt to cut him.

Grey jumps up avoiding the blades but in three other sword thrust at him with three swift swings from shusui he deflected blades but n that moment Auburn smirks before pointing both of his guns at him and pulls the trigger firing fire dust bullets.

Grey uses his free hand and enhances it with armament before using the hand to swat bullets away.

He then bends his legs in mid-air. " **Geppo...** " He mutters quietly before kicking the air and flies behind Auburn and while in the air he spins his body so that when he landed he is facing towards his opponent. His feet left a short trail on the sand.

Auburn then spins around and fires five more bullets at him from his left gun which Grey avoids with minimal movement.

* * *

Entire groud including announcer only stared at two before erupting in cheers. "What an incredible exchange! I could barely keep my eyes on what just happened!" Drake shouts into the mic while slamming his left hand on top of his table.

"Did you see that!?" Ellie askes clearly amazed for what she had just seen. Pyyrha only looks at fight while nodding with a drop of sweat falling down the left side of her face.

"Yeah, I saw it." She says quietly before lowering her head little. While Tobaz was looking at the fight with a smirk in his face.

* * *

Back with the fight Grey takes step forward before crouching and lounging himself forward. Auburn takes a step forward with his left leg.

His blades circle his so that soon as Grey has almost reached him all eight blades try to cut soon as they have almost done a full circle.

Grey as narrow before they could hit him Grey leans slightly to his right before launching himself past Auburn with the use of Soru. "What the.!?" Auburn shout in shock his blades hit air strong wind goes past him from his left side.

Behind his, Grey rotates his body towards his left soon as he lands and launches himself again towards Auburn and delivers a strong kick to his spine with his right leg.

"Gah!" Auburn shouts in pain as the kick send him flying forward. Gery then crouches and jumps up into the air so that he is right above airborne Auburn.

Grey moves into a position with his right leg pointing towards Auburn before muttering to himself. " **Tekkai...** " His body hardens before begins to fall down towards Auburn.

Auburn sees him falling down upon him. He growls before he hits one of his blades on the ground in front of him he then places his right hand on top of the hilt and uses it to stop his flight and jumps back just before Grey crashes into the ground.

The impact causes a huge explosion of sand along with the huge cracking sound of arena breaking beneath the sand.

Result of the impact left most of the audience flabbergasted. While most of the participants are shocked.

Auburn only looks at the spot uncomfortably. "If I had taken that hit my aura would have taken more than just little damage..." He mutters in shock as a drop of sweat falls from his forehead.

Just then Darkness shot out of the sand cloud crawling on the ground heading towards him. "That's not good... woah!" He mutters before jumping out of the way.

While still in the air he points his right gun to the direction where darkness is coming from and shoots five bullets.

Fire dust bullets enter the sand cloud and darkness started retreating back to the cloud. As the sand clears reveals Grey with his left hand extended with his black door technique activated.

His eyes then narrow. " **Black Door... Exit..."** He mutters before fire dust bullets Auburn had previously shot were fired back with twice their original speed.

"Geh!" Auburn's eyes widen in shock before quickly running to the left avoiding the bullets with one of them almost grazing him.

"What the..." He looks at the direction where the bullet had flown. He then turns towards Grey only to find no one there.

"Now where did he go!?" Auburn talks annoyed as he begins to look around with sharp eyes.

* * *

"Grey Alvey has vanished from Auburn's sight along with rest of us as well!" Drake announces as everyone else looking around trying to find Grey with her right hand placed above her eyes trying to see better.

"He vanished again?" Ellie mutters as she tries to locate Grey's whereabouts. Pyyrha standing right next to her was busy in thought.

"What speed. Usually, when someone displays that level of speed it is through their semblance..." She then moves her hands which are just hanging on her sides to crossing them below her chest.

"But he activated his semblance earlier so that speed has to be completely natural..." Her mouth then turns into a small smile.

* * *

Then all of suddenly nearby rock splits in half as Rankyaku attack goes through it and heads towards Auburn while kicking up dust as it moves forward.

"Hmm?!" He turns around his head in order to face the incoming attack. His eyes then narrow as he swung four of his blades from the sides with two from each side.

When they collide with Greys Rankyaku attack they stopped for a few seconds before causing it to split into pieces and releasing a shockwave blowing even more sand into the air.

Behind the split rock, Grey shot forward. Auburn's eyes turn towards it and then two other blades swing upward trying to intercept Grey's trajectory.

But before he could reach the point where Auburn swung his blades he used geppo to jump back only a few feet away from Auburn crouching.

Grey then points his left hand towards Auburn while saying in a loud voice " **Kurozu.** ". Auburn point both of his guns towards Grey but when he gets pulled from his chest by the gravity of darkness his hands are thrown back.

"What the.!?" he shouts in shock as his eyes widen as he is pulled towards Greys left hand.

"What's this!? Auburn kale has been suddenly getting pulled towards Grey by some sort of invisible force!" Drake announces.

"Gh! This is the trick he used to pull people to him!" He narrows his eyes as he thinks. His eight blades then started to swing towards Grey as he got closer to him.

But Grey suddenly leans forward while pulling Shusui back and coating it with armament haki. " **Soru.** " He shots himself forward while making stabbing motion aiming middle of his Chest.

"What!" Auburn shouts in a shock. Shusui lands a direct hit sending Auburn flying at end of the arena and both of his guns drop from his hands.

His aura took serious hit dropping down slightly past the halfway point all eight blades disappeared as he lays on his back and his head hanging outside of the ring.

"Uuugh... That hurt." He mutters while beginning to stand up while holding the place where he was hit with his right hand. "What the hell was that?"

He mutters to himself as he stands up staggering a little. "Grey has managed to land serious blow to Auburn causing him to take lead in aura levels with his being slightly below half while one more hit and Auburn's aura level goes to red!"

Blades reappears behind him as he picks up his guns from the ground. "Man. This guy really does hit hard..."

Grey lowers his head little before taking a step forward with his left leg before moving his left hand pointing towards Auburn while holding Shusui so that it points to his right.

"Darnit all. I was aiming to end it with that strike. I ques his aura level is a lot higher than I thought." He mutters to himself.

Auburn takes out a case from right guns rears, the case has a fire symbol on it and then puts it away and then takes out a new one which has a black symbol on it.

Silence follows as two of them stare each other down and the audience is at the edge of their seats.

Auburn then points both of his guns towards the ground behind his back without turning his back towards him and then pulling the triggers. The recoil of shots sends Auburn flying upward towards Grey.

In response, Grey moves his left leg and hand behind him as he moves Shusui horizontally in front of his chest with Four blades tries to swing downwards at him in a formation of half-circle.

"And Auburn goes to the offence by repelling himself using gravity dust recoil!" Drake announces as audience cheer in excitement.

As he got closer to him Grey bends his legs before leaning forward, and just before the attack hits he jumps back landing in the exact same position he was before causing the blades to hit the ground.

He then dashes forward with a horizontal swing from Shusui. But Auburn's two other blades swing from Grey's right.

He sees them coming and quickly stops his advance, switches Shusui into a reverse grip and blocks them by placing it vertically in front of them and he gets pushed back a little from the force.

Grey then trie again grab Auburn by the throat with his left hand. But one of the blades tries to stab him from his left side.

He quickly jumps up doing a flip over Auburn. Soon as he landed he swings himself around attempting to stab Auburn but his attack is blocked by one of the blades.

Auburn then presses the trigger on both of his guns creating a sand cloud while sending him flying upward.

While in the air he points one of his guns upward pulling the trigger so that recoil sends him toward Grey.

While descending he begins to spin his body horizontally while all eight blades tips connect above the top of his head creating a drill.

Grey growls before placing Shusui in front of him horizontally and placing with the palm of his left hand near the tip of the blade for support and widening distance between his legs. Blade then gets coated in haki.

" **Tekkai...** " He then mutters as his body hardens getting ready to receive the impact.

Attack collides with Shusui causing Sparks to fly between them. In order to keep up speed spinning, Auburn fires a new round of Gravity dust from his gun.

* * *

"Weapon breaking attack..." Pyyrha mutters from the window with both of her hands on the railing. Ellie who is looking at the fight with exited smile stops and look at her confused.

"That attack seems to be the type that is meant to breaking your opponent's blade-like weapons by applying intense pressure in a single point..." She turns her head toward Ellie as she explains.

Ellie begins to grin before turning toward the fight. " This fight just keeps getting more and more fun." She says happily.

Pyyrha only looks at her before making a small smile before turning serious again and starts observing the fight again.

* * *

"After a furious exchange Auburn ha begun to apply heavy pressure on Grey with his attack!" Drake announces as Grey has begun to be pushed back little by little.

He makes annoyed Growl as he then tightens his grip on Shusuis hilt. He then begins to talk. "If... you really... think..." He mutters as his legs suddenly sink deeper into the sand.

"That you... can break... Shusui this easily..." He mutters as his eyes narrow a little. "Then..." His eyes then widen same time as his pupils shrink.

"Then you have another thing coming!" He shouts as he releases Tekkai and instantly moves Shusui away from Auburn's attack and instantly pushes into it stopping the spinning motion and sending him flying.

"What the!?" He shouts in shock but his expression then changes into enraged as two of the blades then swing horizontally aiming at Grey's left side.

Grey sees the attack but has no time to doge and takes hit with enough force to send him flying. Both of them begin to roll on the ground until both of them come to a stop.

Auburn do to loss of momentum and Grey crashes into a large rock that's on the field neck first crack appears on the rock from the impact.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" Greys eyes widen as the pain spread from the back of his neck and from his left side where Auburn had hit him.

His pupils Shrink as he drops the Shusui to the ground. As his face turns towards the sky while he is struggling with pain.

He then moves it back facing forward with his right eye closed and left one open and he was bitting his lip while holding his neck with his left hand and his side with the right one.

"That really hurts!" He shouts in his head while bitting down on his lip. "That guy's semblance really is a pain. It doesn't matter if I can predict their moves with haki it doesn't help when you don't have time to dodge or guard."

His attention is then brought to the rock behind him. "Hmm." He stares at it thoughtfully. He then smirks before darkness starts to flow from his left hand again.

* * *

"Yet again their fight has thrown a huge amount of sand to the air blocking out our view of the field!" Drake announces while trying to see if he could see any movement from the sand clouds.

Tension fills the audience as they wait for something to happen. Then suddenly the silence is broken by the sound of crumbling is heard before the huge rock that was poking out of the sand begins to break and disappear to the sand cloud.

"What's this! Something is happening! Sand fields rock seem to be crumbling down!" All of the audience is looking at now crumbling rock not wanting to miss what could happen next.

Rock disappears into the cloud and soon after the sand begins to come down revealing the arena little by little. "Finally ladies and gentleman the cloud of sand are finally receding and we can finally see what is happening with the fighters!"

* * *

With Auburn who is still hidden behind the sand, crouching was coughing uncontrollably after he had swallowed sand as he was rolling on the ground.

"Darnit all..!" He growls before coughing two times afterwards and covers his mouth with the mid-section of his left arm.

He then looks upward to the screen which shows his and Greys aura level bars. His attack had lowered Greys aura by almost 1/4 of its maximum amount.

His attention is then brought to his aura level which was lower slightly past his half waypoint. "That guy is still in the lead..." He thoughts to himself as he grinds his teeth together for a moment before facing forward.

"According to what announcer just said Grey must have used that black mist to drag that rock inside of it somehow. Is still have no idea how that works?" He stands up as thinks to himself...

He moves his head to the direction of the rock where Grey had gone flying as the thinking begins to come to a view.

Grey is crouching with one knee with his left hand on the ground and his right hand is laying on top of his right elbow. Some of the darkness was behind him on the ground where the stone used to be retreating back to him.

Soon as the darkness was concentrated in a black circle beneath him. Soon as he is standing straight he makes coy smirk.

Auburn activates his semblance again and raises his guard. Grey then all of a suddenly throws his left hand back while the open palm of the hand is still pointing forward while taking a step forward with his right leg.

He then thrust his hand forward and in response darkness beneath his legs moves upward from behind him and curves towards Auburn.

Auburn eyes widen for an instant before narrowing. "He's planning to shoot the remains of that rock at me!" He thinks before jumping backwards just as arcing darkness was right above him.

At that moment Grey smirk turns into a wicked smile. Before he swings his left hand to his left causing another streak of darkness to come out of left part of the circle beneath him and quickly curves right next to Auburn's right side.

His eyes turn to his right as they widen in shock. "The one from above was a feint!" He screams in his head in realization.

 **"Yamiagari..."** He says lowly with a grin and in that instant remains of the huge rock shoot out of it like out of the cannon.

Auburn quickly moves his blades crossed between him and stones but one huge part of the stone manage to get through before he could do it and hitting him and most of the rest colliding with blades. "Ghhh!" He grinches in pain as he is pushed by the force of the attack.

He lands on the ground and was buried by the rocks soon after. All of the spectators were left speechless from what they had witnessed.

* * *

"That... was..." Drake mutters quietly to the mic before suddenly shouting once again. "Incredible! I'm not sure how he did that but somehow Grey Alvey had turned stone of the field into a ruble and then shot it at Auburn Kale!"

He then turns his shouting into a calmer voice. "Not that I'm sure of it since because that sand flying all over the place. But that is something I just think happened..."

The crowd erupts in cheers soon afterwards. "That was so cool!" Ellie shouts while leaning forward almost outside of the window. "Please be careful. You could actually fall." Pyyrha says with a worried tone while reaching out with her left hand in case she would actually fall.

Elli returns back inside while still holding the railing with both of his hands and turns towards her. "Hey? How did he to that!?"

Pyyrha only looks at her slightly confused before answering. "I... don't know..." She then moves her head forward before hanging it down. "I'm sorry..."

Ellie only sweatdrops. "Uuh...That is not something you need to apologize for..." She says before turning towards the fight. Pyyrha eyes then move towards Grey at the arena.

* * *

Grey looks at the pile of rocks as he then takes his stance and placing Shusui to his side as he pulls his right hand back.

Shusui points forward with its edge pointing downward. Grey then places the palm of his left hand on top of the blade.

His left leg takes step forward as he leans forward while bending his left leg. Soon afterwards stone on that pile starts to move.

All of the rocks are then send flying as Auburn uses his blades to fling them off of him with a shout. "Aaargh!"

His head is hanging down as he is breathing heavily while having his eyes closed before opening them and raising his head.

All of then blades then return behind him as he stands up straight. After that, he glares at Grey before taking a deep breath and then releasing it.

"You clever son of a gun.." He then mutters lowly as he glares. His attention is brought to his aura level. He managed to just barely survive a little bit more and his aura would have gone to red.

"Auburn Kale seems to be reaching his limit. He is one more hit from losing can he turns things around before that happens!?" Drake announces as the fight is reaching its climax.

Auburn stares at his aura bar for a moment before turning his head forward and closing his eyes. "I really am going to lose at this rate..." He thinks to himself.

He then smirks and opens his eyes and looks at Grey. "Just because you have the lead in the aura levels don't think for a second that you have already won."

Grey expression doesn't change as he responds. "You are right..." He then bends his legs. "But soon I will have, as I manage to get that aura level to red."

Auburn only closes his eyes and makes a short laugh before his smirk disappears. "Don't think I going to let that happen!"

He shouts before starting to dash forward towards Grey. This causes Greys eyes to widen. "Why is he just charging at me recklessly?!"

Audience cheers as Auburn begin's his charge. "Once again two of them about collide once more! How will this turn out!" Drake announces.

His eyes then turn back to serious and tighten his grip on Shusui. Then soon as Auburn got in his reach he thrust Shusui forward.

Auburn stops his advance and before the blade could touch him he side-steps blade while swapping the ammo from his right gun.

But all of suddenly Grey rotates Shusui so that the edge of the blade points towards him and He then rotates his body swinging horizontally.

"What!?" Auburn's shouts in his head as his eyes widen in shock as he sees the approaching blade. He manages to block the blade with one of his.

A push causes Grey to start rotating to another direction, Auburn then points his right gun to the back of Grey's head.

But soon as he fires the gun. His hand has suddenly pushed aside by Greys left leg as he spins. A lightning bullet shot out of the barrel and goes right past the target.

"Ghh!" Auburn makes an annoying sound as it causes him to almost fall down but manages to regain his balance after staggering back a step.

Then four of his blades point towards Grey, who stops his spinning with his face looking towards him.

Four Blades then thrust forward in an attempt to stab him. Grey avoid it by making by jumping back a little and then takes a stance while muttering. " **Ittoryu...** "

Auburn then turns his eyes to look at him as remaining four blades swing vertically at him.

" **Tatsumaki!** " Before the blades could hit. He spins his body as he shouts instantly causing violent whirlwind filled with sharp blades to hit blades and forcing them.

Auburn eyes widen before quickly jumps back just before he was caught in it. "That was a way to close..." He says in shock soon as he landed.

He then swaps his left gun's ammo. He then points his Guns towards him before pulling the triggers firing several lightning and ice dust bullets.

As the group of lightning and ice dust bullets approached Grey. He uses Shusui to deflect every and each one easily.

He then straightens himself. He stares at Auburn before closing his eyes before taking a deep breath before letting it out.

He then begins to walk forward as he begins to walk towards Auburn and placing his right hand on the midsection of his left arm.

He then picks up his pace and starts to run at him. In responses by fires more bullet at him which he avoids by sides stepping each one.

" **Soru!** " He then uses soru to disappear causing Auburn to growl in annoyance. "Now where did he go?!" He starts looking around searching for him.

" **Ittoryu Sanjuroku...** " He then hears Grey's voice behind him as he talks about lowly causing him to turn around.

His standing behind him with his right arm so that his elbow is in front of his chest and his hand was next to his head and Shusuis blade was going past the back of his neck.

"Ghh!"Comes out of his mouth as he moves his back a little. " **Pound Ho!** " Grey shouts as he swings Shusui creating a powerful blade of wind towards Auburn.

At the same time with no time to get away, Auburn moves all of his blades in front of him in order to block the attack.

Greys attack collide with Auburn's guard causing him to push back a little. Auburn bites his teeth together in order to stop the attack.

He then notices something on the corner of his eye from his left. He then turns his head just enough to see Grey next to him getting ready to cut him with Shusui.

"No!" He shouts in his head before trying to point his left gun toward Grey but before he could Grey was already behind him and he had been cut.

And in that instant blades that are guarding him shatters letting Grey's attack trough hit him head-on sending soaring into the sky.

While he is still airborne. Grey stands up straight before re-sheating Shusui. He then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and letting it out.

He then turns towards Auburn right as he is coming down. "Now it's over..." he says just as Auburn crashes into the ground creating a small dust cloud.

Auburn's aura level had gone red as all of the spectators look at them with silence before erupting in cheers.

"That is it! Ladies and gentleman this match is over! After a fierce battle between the contestants! Grey Alvey has merged as a winner!" Drake announces with great excitement and thrill.

In response, groud cheers even louder while Grey walks to Auburn who is just lying down on the sand while looking at the sky. "Damn... It seems I ow Tobaz a soda..." He mutters to himself.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Geppo= Moonwalk, Soru=Shave, Yamiagari=Dark opening, Ittoryu Tatsumaki=One sword style Dragon Twister, Tekkai=Iron Mass, Sanjuroku Pound Ho= 36 Pound cannon.**


End file.
